Entre las Sombras
by Sonye-San
Summary: [Sonamy/Silvaze]En las mas profundas sombras se esconde un miedo que no quiere ser liberado pero el ser supremo de la oscuridad que domina todas las tinieblas es mas poderoso y a la vez debil necesita su poder para ser libre y vengarse de sus enemigos,Sonic se enfrentara a sus mayores miedos que pondran en peligro a sus amigos y a la persona que mas ama y todo por un simple plan...
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Advertencia?

**Sonatika: **Hola mis queridos lectores como tan :D ya me recupere de mi depresion causada por acabar mi historia *verdades ocultas(sonamy)* pero la vida sigue al igual que la imaginacion bueno les traigo mi nueva historia espero que les guste :3.

**Sonic:** que bueno que te recuperaste Sony.

**Sonatika:** eso te pregunto yo ati Sonic , pero dejemos esto para otro dia que comience la historia y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos Son de la grandiosa compañia SEGA...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Advertencia? **

**Sonic's pov**

¡Donde estoy! Me digo a mi mismo mientras camino en un lugar realmente extraño y oscuro sin tener la mas mínima idea como es que llegue a este lugar, en estos momentos tampoco recuerdo nada solo mi nombre Sonic es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza, siento un viento sumamente helado que hace que tiemble de frio y hace que me cubra con los brazos pero por mas loco que suene ese viento frio me guía cada vez más por este lugar , luego el lugar se va aclarando dejando ver un paisaje hermoso que se me hace muy familiar hago un poco de memoria y parece que ya tiene sentido recordé quien soy y en donde estoy , si mal no recuerdo esto es mi hogar Green Hill donde viven todos mis amigos y mi enemigo , entonces sigo caminando para ir donde mi hermanito pero pasa algo que me pone de los nervios ,el tiempo se detiene y todo se vuelve de un color morado muy denso se puede decir que casi negro , luego aparece delante de mí un espejo con mi reflejo en el ,hago varia poses heroicas para comprobar si en verdad era yo , la última vez que hice eso fue con mi yo del pasado , mi reflejo copia todas mis poses hasta la mas ridícula que hago ,todo parece normal.

Eso pensé yo pero de repente mi reflejo se vuelve de un color oscuro y se comenzó a reír como un loco a la vez que poco a poco sale del espejo mientras yo me alejo porque me está poniendo muy nervioso esa sonrisa, ya con mi "reflejo" totalmente afuera se pone delante de mí en apenas un segundo, yo siendo la cosa viviente más rápida del mundo no sé como lo hizo. – Quien eres–.le pregunto poniéndome en posición de ataque, pero él solo esboza una sonrisa perturbadora luego me dice. –No es más que obvio– .yo no comprendo nada entonces le digo. – No tengo ideas de quien eres jamás te había visto en mi vida–. Mantengo mi posición de ataque pero este no hace un simple movimiento solo se queda mirándome con esa sonrisa que me perturba algo en él me parece familiar pero todavía no recuerdo quien es, el me dice. –Sí que eres tonto como te puedes olvidar de tu propio yo , aquel que destruyo a esos robots de los metarex , aquel que mantuviste oculto por años hasta que te dignaste a llamar por nuestra Rose , todavía no me recuerdas Sonic –.Eso me puso muy pensativo parece que todavía no he recordado todo pero como si nada solo sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza trayendo con si mi vida entera ahora comprendo lo que quiere decir aunque no me lo quiera creer. –No puede ser posible–. Digo asustado él parece satisfecho por mi respuesta y me dice. –Así es soy Dark Sonic la parte oscura de ti que no quieres que salga, la parte que no puede ser libre porque no la dejas. –. Yo no quiero aceptar esto pero cómo es posible estoy hablando con unas de mis transformaciones y no precisamente una que uso con frecuencia es mas él tiene razón no quiero que salga se que solo es un disfraz de héroe pero en realidad es un enemigo que solo quiere hacer el mal. –Como es que puedo hablar contigo eres una de mis transformaciones. –Le digo asustado ya que siempre recorre un miedo dentro de mi cuando hablo de esa transformación , el solo me sigue mirando aun con su risa perturbadora me dice. –No solo soy una transformación estúpido puedo hacer mucho mas pero no me dejas , sabes hay algo que en verdad deseo en este mundo pero bueno somos la misma persona eso quiere decir que podemos compartir algo en común y con ese algo me refiero a nuestra novia imbécil–. Eso ultimo me puso realmente nervioso él quiere hacerle daño a Amy no puedo dejar que lo haga entonces me le lanzo al ataque con un Spin Dash pero este solo desaparece y aparase detrás de mí como un aura negra que inmediatamente se entra poco a poco a mi cuerpo provocando que libere gritos de dolor porque me hace daño su presencia como si poco a poco desgarra mi ser y toda mi personalidad mi vista se nubla ahora ya no me siento yo mismo, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo estoy a su merced. –Con esto es suficiente que tal si nos divertimos un poco. –Dijo usando mi cuerpo pero en forma Dark, luego todo se vuelve de color y nuevamente nos encontramos en mi hogar Green Hill precisamente al frente de una casa con un letreo que dice casa de Amy Rose.

Algo dentro de mi me dice que no entre pero mi cuerpo no responde solo camina poco a poco hasta entrar a la casa de la chica que amo, siento todo las sensaciones los olores el tacto pero sé que no soy yo, él recorre toda la sala luego sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y entrar en ella dejando ver a Amy profundamente dormida. –Que comience la diversión –Decía haciendo una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a ella, ahora se su intención pero por más que lucho no puedo con su voluntad , al llegar al borde de la cama le quita bruscamente la sabanas haciendo que se despierte de golpe y nos mire sorprendida. –Sonic que haces en mi casa. –dice haciendo un leve bostezo, pero él no dice nada entonces solo se pone encima de ella sosteniendola de los brazos dejando ver su pijama. –Pero que estás haciendo–.Dice un poco asustada mirando fijamente nuestros ojos color verde esmeralda, él solo sonríe con su risa perturbadora y la besa de golpe, al mismo tiempo que le toca unos de sus pechos, ella nos mira asqueada y a la vez asustada mientras trata de liberarse, pero no puede el agarre es muy fuerte, dejamos de besar sus labios para lamer su cuello. –Sonic déjame porque me haces esto por favor suéltame. –Dice realmente asustada, sus ojos jade sueltan lagrimas al mismo tiempo que no puede creer lo que le estoy haciendo pero no soy yo es Dark Sonic que lo hace controlando mi cuerpo, yo lloro por dentro estoy lastimando a Amy mejor dicho dejo que pase porque simplemente no puedo hacer nada.

El al terminar de lamer su cuello le quito su blusa dejando ver sus pechos con mi cara de malicia y pensamiento sucio, ella ya no puede mas y no sé cómo pero invoco su martillo justo encima de mí , y me golpea fuertemente haciendo que la suelte , mientras ella trata de escapar realmente asustada pero inútil porque la arrincono en una esquina mientras ella está en una posición de defensa con su martillo a la vez que cada vez me acerco, ella me lanza un ataque pero lo sujeto como si nada y le quito su preciada arma para terminar de arrinconarla en la esquina sujetándola de los brazos. –Que hermosa te ves mi Ames–.Le dije de una manera seductora pero a la vez me asquea porque yo no quiero hacerle daño, ella me mira más aterrada que nunca sus ojos derraman muchas lagrimas a la vez que me dice. –Sonic que pasa contigo no me hagas daño sabes que yo te amo pero por favor detente –. Sus palabras me duelen cada vez mas porque le hago daño sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Me le acerco a su rostro y la beso de una manera sucia hasta quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras ella solo llora tratando de liberarse, solo me rio y disfruto su sufrimiento. –Sonic detente Sonic Sonic…..–.No dejo de oír mi nombre hasta que todo se vuelve blanco sin ninguna explicación luego abro los ojos de golpe haciendo que me levante muy agitado y temblando al mismo tiempo que busco por todos lado a Amy sin poder encontrarla eso me asusto mucho pero el susto paso porque la oigo de nuevo diciéndome que baje para desayunar entonces me doy cuenta que todo eso fue una pesadilla aunque parecía muy real porque todavía no dejo de temblar , Me dirige al baño y me di una ducha con agua bien fría luego me vestí con mis zapatos rojos de siempre y mis guantes blancos para bajar a desayunar pero aun esa sensación no se me quita.

**Fin Sonic's pov**

Sonic baja las escaleras a su velocidad hasta llegar al comedor donde encuentra a Amy sirviendo el desayuno que consiste en unos waffles con miel y jugo de naranja mientras esta vestida con un vestido rojo parecido como el que ella usaba siempre pero con la diferencia que el cuello es de camisa blanco y el vestido en vez de caer en forma redonda cae como una falda holgada por encima de sus rodilla a la vez que lleva un delantal y su misma cinta para el pelo que ahora llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.

**Amy:** buenos días dormilón.–Dice terminado de servir el desayuno, para luego sentarse en la mesa.

**Sonic:** Buenos Días. –Dice con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar como se siente respecto a esa pesadilla, al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la mesa –.Todo se ve delicioso pero no debías.

**Amy:** Claro que sí , tengo que cumplir bien mi papel de novia además que cuando me levante estabas profundamente dormido y pensé que tenias mucha hambre. –Dice con su tono alegre.

**Sonic:** Bueno gracias pero la próxima vez yo lo preparo –.Le sonríe y toma un trozo de Waffles y se lo come quedando muy fascinado que no pudo evitar comérselos en poco tiempo–. Están deliciosos Amy pero la próxima vez yo cocino.–guiñandole un ojo

**Amy:** –Suelta una risita–Que bueno que te gusto pero sabes cocinar Sonic.

**Sonic:** más o menos, siempre desayunaba con Tails nunca pude hacerle el desayuno porque cuando llegaba el siempre estaba acabando.

**Amy:** mejor déjalo así yo lo hago encantada, hablando de Tails tengo que ir a su taller tengo que hablar con él.

**Sonic:** Donde Tails. –Le dice extrañado–

**Amy:** No te preocupes vengo en seguida me imagino que corres en la mañana.

**Sonic:** si lo hago.

**Amy:** entonces es solo por un rato, vengo a la hora de la comida como a las 12:00 pm

**Sonic:** –mira el reloj del comedor– son las 9:30 de aquí a las doce ya he recorrido toda la tierra. –Alardeando su velocidad–

**Amy:** siempre de competitivo pero me gustas así. –Termina de desayunar luego toma los platos y los lleva a la cocina donde los lava, para luego acercarse a Sonic.

**Sonic:** Bueno Amy nos vemos después. –Dándole un beso en los labios.

**Amy:** –Correspondiendo el beso luego se separa–Nos vemos Sonic.

Sonic se retira de la casa en su típica ráfaga azul dejando Sola a Amy, mientras que en el camino no deja de pensar en ese extraño sueño , entonces se alejo lo mas que pudo de Green Hill hasta llegar a un hermoso prado muy bien escondido en el bosque , el iba a ese lugar cuando algo le molestaba digamos que con lo que siente por Amy cuando no era sincero consigo mismo ese lugar era muy especial ya que siempre de una u otra manera lo calmaba entonces se recosto en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras miraba el cielo azul de la mañana con un semblante de preocupación.

**Sonic:** será ese sueño una advertencia de que mi lado Dark vuelva aparecer… déjate de tonterías Sonic *agita la cabeza y luego se pone en su antigua posición*no puedo pensar en eso ahora que soy feliz con Amy es mejor no darle mucha importancia. –Dice mirando las nubes.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Sonatika:**Aqui lo tienen :3 primer capitulo si lo se esta un poco corto pero el suspenso continua me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


	2. Capítulo 2: La sorpresa parte I

**Sonatika: Hola mi gente! le prometi a Ely que subiria el capitulo y aqui esta _MUJER!_ Viste que yo si cumplo :D, En fin les agradescos a todos los reviews *-* y por leer mi historia , espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de la grandiosa compañia de SEGA,Que comience el capitulo dos de _Entre las Sombras._**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La sorpresa parte 1**

Amy después de despedirse de Sonic sale de su casa para poder ir al taller de Tails tenía que decirle algo muy importante, mientras iba caminando todo se veía muy pacifico la mañana era realmente hermosa nunca pensó que volvería ver la luz de la mañana después de lo que paso con Drow pero ya es pasado aunque ese pasado resulta que se convirtió en un presente ahora como dijo Blaze hay que estar preparados para todo, Paso por la casa de su mejor amiga Cream entonces recordó que en la reunión en Angel Island ella no estaba por lo que quiere decir que le ocultaron toda la verdad ,ella decide ir a su casa luego toca la puerta en eso abre la señora Vainilla.

**Vainilla:** Hola Amy cuanto tiempo que no pasabas por aquí. –Dice en su tono alegre dejando pasar a Amy–.

**Amy:** si lo se me han pasado muchas cosas que se que ustedes no saben aunque debería de advertirles también y contarle el motivo de mi ausencia. –Dice mientras entra a la casa directo al salón principal–.

**Vainilla:** parece que tuviste una aventura nos gustaría saber solo espérame un momento déjame buscar a Cream de seguro te extraña muchísimo–le indica a Amy que se siente en el sofá ella lo hace, luego ella fue a la habitación de su hija donde estaba jugando con Cheese.

**Vainilla:** Cream Amy quiere verte te esta esperando en la sala.

**Cream:** Amy está aquí. –Dice en un tono alegre para luego salir de su habitación dejando atrás a Vainilla y Cheese hasta llegar a la sala donde abraza a Amy fuertemente mientras que ella sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza hasta que las dos se separan y se sientan en el sofá.

**Amy:** si que as crecido Cream. –Dedicándole una Sonrisa–

**Cream:** Muchas gracias Amy. –Dice en un tono alegre–

**Amy:** te quiero pedir perdón por no haberte visitado pero es que tuve un problema algo muy malo que me paso.

**Cream:** algo malo. –Atenta a cada palabra–

**Amy:** bueno si pero de eso malo se cumplió mi sueño Sonic si me ama es más me pidió ser su novia y vive conmigo.

**Cream:** aaaa que feliz. – Dio un brinco de felicidad y luego se sentó en el sofá–

**Amy:** si lo sé pero eso no es lo que te quiero hablar, veras hay un tipo malo que puede volver y tenemos que estar preparados. –Dice en un tono serio–

**Cream:** hablas del señor Eggman. –pregunta inocentemente–

**Amy:** es mucho más malvado, eso fue lo que nos dijeron Silver y Blaze.

**Cream:** El señor Silver y la señorita Blaze pero ellos desaparecieron antes de la navidad. –Dice sorprendida y a la vez confundida–

**Amy:** si pero ellos regresaron no te preocupes ellos están bien.

**Cream:** ya quiero volver a verlos.

**Amy:** por cierto hay algo que tengo que hacer tengo que irme.

**Cream:** tan pronto. –Dice Un poco triste–

**Amy:** si perdona tengo que ir donde Tails es algo importante y no te preocupes ya lo sabrás es una sorpresa.

Vainilla baja las escaleras y se les acerco a ellas.

**Vainilla:** Cream no te preocupes ella nos visitara de nuevo verdad Amy.

**Amy:** Claro que sí.

Amy se despide de Cream y Vainilla luego sale de su casa para ir al taller de Tails, saliendo de Green Hill para llegar a Station Square luego ir a la estación de trenes la cual entra y después de un rato sale del Tren para encontrarse en Mystic Ruins eran las 10:30 y como es de costumbre el lugar estaba lleno de turistas tirando fotos , a la mente le llegaron recuerdos cuando estaba con su amiga Lily la pequeña Flicky que ayudo a recuperar a su familia , soltó una pequeña lagrima pero luego se recompuso no podía ponerse triste ella sabe que estaba feliz , corrió hasta llegar a un taller con el Signo de Dos colas de Zorro para luego tocar la puerta esperando que la abrieran luego de un rato abre el zorro de dos colas que al parecer no había dormido toda la noche porque tenía unas ojeras y un cansancio que se le notaba a simple vista.

**Amy:** pero Tails te ves terrible. –Dice preocupada por el aspecto de Tails–

**Tails:** es que no dormí toda la noche. –Dando un leve bostezo mientras que con su mano se toca el ojo derecho en señal de cansancio–

**Amy:** tendrás que decirme porque, además tengo que decirte algo importante me dejas entrar.

**Tails:** Claro entra. –dejando pasar a Amy hasta llegar al salón principal donde Amy se sienta en el sofá mientras que Tails prepara un poco de café.

**Amy:** Ahora me vas a decir que te paso.

**Tails:** –Sirve el café en dos tazas en la cual le da una a Amy y luego se sienta con ella en el sofá –.Aquí tienes.

**Amy:–**lo toma y le da un pequeño sorbo – gracias esta delicioso.

**Tails:** –le da un pequeño sorbo–nada mejor que una buena taza de café en la mañana, ahora recuerdas que dije que ayudaría construyendo nuevas armas al mismo tiempo actualizando y reconstruyendo mis tornados.

**Amy:** si, pero no crees que te estas sobrepasando un poco apenas ayer nos enteramos de todo, Silver nos dijo que nos avisaría se pasaba algo. –Le da otro sorbo y mira a Tails con preocupación–

**Tails:** esto es normal para mí no te preocupes, por cierto que querías decirme.

**Amy:** son dos cosas te lo diré a ti porque te considero mi hermanito menor y confió en ti además de que eres el más maduro del grupo aunque seas pequeños de edad.

**Tails:** gracias Amy yo también te considero una hermana mayor pero ahora me estas preocupando no me digas que Sonic ya metió la pata contigo.

**Amy:** Sonic está muy bien tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos.

**Tails:** ¡QUEE! tu y Sonic…. –Dice sobresaltado y sonrojado mirando a Amy–

**Amy:–** con las manos delante moviéndolas de un lado a otro con una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime–no es lo que piensas solo dormimos juntos y ya no paso nada malo.

**Tails:** oh perdón. –Dice con la mano en el cabeza un poco avergonzado por lo que le pensó –

**Amy:** –da un leve suspiro– ya olvídalo la primera cosa que te tengo que decirte es que me ayudes en una cosa.

**Tails:** ¿Cual?

**Amy:** quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sonic pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero hacerle algo especial.

**Tails:** como la última fiesta.

**Amy:** si aunque no me correspondió como quería pero eso es pasado además que por el Time Eater la fiesta no salió del todo bien.

**Tails:** no del todo, pero si es una buena idea pero lo difícil es volverlo a sorprender.

**Amy:** eso es pan comido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:**hahaha¡ que comience._ –Dice una voz profunda mientras chasquea los dedos–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tails:** solo tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos y listo.

**Amy:**s..i. –dice un poco mareada con la mano en la cabeza–

**Tails:** Amy estas bien. –Dice un poco preocupado–

**Amy:** T–Tails yo no….– deja caer la taza de café luego sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se desmayo en pleno piso. Tails se preocupo mucho y la toma en brazos para hacerla reaccionar–.

**Tails:** Amy…Amy reacciona. –Dice preocupado mientras la agita un poco pero sin ninguna respuesta de ella–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:** Eres un ingenuo hahahahaha!_ –Dice una voz profunda y tenebrosa–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En las afueras de Esmerald ****Coast**

En el departamento, Silver se levanta bruscamente con un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo a la vez que Blaze se levanta y lo mira a los ojos con preocupación ya que ve a Silver temblando fuertemente.

**Blaze:** Silver que te pasa. –Le pone una mano en el hombro–

**Silver:** lo sentí Blaze–Dice nervioso temblando con las manos en los hombros–.

**Blaze:** a quien sentiste Silver. –lo mira preocupado aun con su mano en el hombro de Silver–

**Silver:** pude oír su voz y sentí su presencia por un leve momento.

**Blaze:** no me digas que Mephiles..

**Silver:** se está delatando el mismo, pero aun asi es de seguro es mi imaginación e estado muy tenso la noche entera.

**Blaze:** estas seguro Silver, recuerda que tenemos que decirle a los chicos si sientes la mas mínima prueba de su presencia.

**Silver:** pude haber estado equivocado.

**Blaze:** pero no dejas de temblar eso quiere decir que es verdad, tenemos que decirle a los chicos.

**Silver:** tu ganas. –Dice un poco más calmado.

Blaze sale de la cama y se dirige al baño lo cual se da una ducha caliente para luego vestirse con su conjunto de siempre, Silver por su lado se encuentra meditando en la cama, mientras flota unos centímetros de esta con un brillo verde brillante en su cuerpo. Cuando Blaze sale del baño ve que Silver estaba meditando entonces no lo molesta y se va a la cocina donde prepara dos platos de cereales con leche, luego llama a Silver para que baje lo cual hace y se sientan juntos en la mesa mientras comen su desayuno sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que los dos terminan y Blaze rompe el silencio.

**Blaze:** recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer Silver. –Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

**Silver:** si lo sé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entre las sombras

_**¿?:** Que hermosa es nuestra Rose ha ha!_ –Dice una voz no tan profunda con una risa perturbadora–

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En las afueras de Green Hill**

Sonic se encontraba recostado mirando las nubes pare luego sobresaltarse de repente sudando frio y muy nervioso.

**Sonic:** Esa Voz! Me suena familiar. –Luego puso su mano en el pecho. –Amy!

Se levanta de la hierba para luego ponerse a correr en dirección al taller de Tails algo le decía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Amy.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Sonatika:Jujuju como me encanta dejar suspenso.**

**Sonic: porque no me dejaste hablar.**

**Sonatika: ya te dije que en este capitulo no me interrumpieras vete de aqui ahora.**

**Sonic: okey ya me voy.**

**Sonatika: Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el otro capitulo de _Entre las sombras jujuju, _Sonatika fuera Sayonara :3**


	3. Capítulo 3: Falsa alarma

**_Sonatika:__Que tal lectores como les a ido , pues ami no tan bien tenfo gripe T_T Pero fuera de eso no me impedira continuar con la historia , les agradescos los review *-* espero que les guste este capitulo ya que sera mas largo que los dos primeros para recompesarlos recuerden que sonic y sus amigos no son Mios T_T por desgracia ellos son de SEGA ahora si basta de palabras y como dice ElY GOZEN!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Falsa alarma**

El pequeño zorro de dos colas estaba realmente preocupado no dejaba de agitar a Amy para que despertara pero no lograba nada cada segundo se ponía más nervioso, pero su preocupación aumento cuando le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Tails no entendía nada estaban hablando tranquilamente y solo se desmayo en pleno piso, como acto instintivo de su parte le cogió su mano y le sintió el pulso y se sobresalto a sentir que era muy reducido casi no se sentía.

**Tails:** Oh por caos que lo que está pasando. –Decía con su tono de Voz de preocupación mientras no deja de mirar a Amy al mismo tiempo que sintió un escalofrió por algunos segundos. –

Tails estaba al borde del colapso primero no estaba en sus mejores condiciones ya que no había dormido toda la noche y ahora encuentra a lo que puede considerar su hermana mayor en un estado que él no se puede explicar solo busca un botiquín de emergencia dejando a Amy sola por varios minutos.

Lo que Tails buscaba el botiquín poco a poco Amy abre sus ojos que por un leve segundo eran de color rojo sangre para después pasar a su color normal, se levantaba con la mano en la cabeza hasta sentarse dificultosamente en el sofá, su cuerpo se encontraba temblando de frio y era bastante anormal ya que estaban a finales de junio y hacía mucho calor, pero no solo eso aun se encontraba mareada al parecer esa sensación ya la había sentido una vez y le comenzaba a preocupar.

Tails llega rápidamente con sus dos colas con un botiquín y su comunicador que lo iba a usar para llamar a Cream y a Sonic para su ayuda pero para su sorpresa encontró a Amy sentada en el sofá pero la veía temblando lo que lo dejaba aun mas perplejo por lo que experimento, entonces se le acerca.

**Tails:** Amy pero que te paso estas bien. –Decía preocupado mientras se pone justo afrente de ella aun con el botiquín en la mano–

**Amy:** –todavía no se sentía del todo bien pero tenía que tratar de parecerlo aunque su hermanito no la creyera –.Tails no te preocupes estoy bien. –Decía con una sonrisa fingida pero con sus manos en los hombros porque todavía no dejaba de temblar–

**Tails:** –no se convenció por la respuesta de ella y no dudo en preguntarle–No es cierto te vi hace unos momento parecías muerta tu pulso no se sentía además que ardías en fiebre, ahora me podrás decir que te pasa y esta vez quiero la verdad de tu parte. –Decía decidido mirando fijamente los ojos jade de Amy el sabía que algo estaba mal y no va dejar de insistir hasta que le diga lo que le pasa.

**Amy:**–Parece que no tuvo opción ya que todo paso muy rápido y que esa era una de las inquietudes que quería contarle aunque no se esperaba que sería peor de lo que pensó, solo respiro hondo luego puso sus dos manos en las piernas mientras miraba al piso , sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo , Tails no comprendía nada pero sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga , le puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dedico una sonrisa tierna queriéndole decir que puede confiar en él , Amy lo miro a los ojos y se armo de valor para contarle lo que le estaba pasando–.Tails lo segundo que te quería decir es que… primero las marcas que tenia desaparecieron como si nada , no le di importancia pero cuando estaba durmiendo no dejaba de sentir frio y no dejaba de tener imágenes raras y media borrosas a decir verdad casi no dormí y me levante muy temprano como a las 5:00 AM para beber un poco de agua y te juro que vi una sombra que estaba justo delante de mí , te puedo jurar que se parecía a Shadow pero era imposible entonces se me vino a la mente Drow pero eso no puede ser luego me paso esto de ahora pero a diferencia que estaba consciente pude oír unas voces profundas y luego parece que perdí el conocimiento ya que me despierto en el Sofá como si nada . –decía mientras sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lagrimas.

**Tails:**– no dejaba de tocarle el hombro estaba muy perplejo por lo que le decía Amy tanto que solo se sentó justo a su lado mientras pensaba un algo lógico entonces la vuelve a mirar y le dice–.Eso sí que es extraño , pero tampoco tiene sentido nada de lo que me dices aunque por lo que vi no dudo de que digas la verdad, sonic sabe de esto.

**Amy:** –dejo de llorar por unos segundo se limpio lo que le quedaba de lagrimas y negó con la cabeza–.Eres el primero que te lo digo pensé que podías ayudarme o por lo menos me dieras una explicación que porque me paso o está pasando esto.

**Tails:** –Se encoge de hombros mientras cierra los ojos pensando un poco mas por la respuesta de esa pregunta ya cuando le vino volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Amy con un semblante de preocupación–.A decir verdad no lo sé, pero pienso que esto son trucos de Mephiles para confundirnos lo mejor que le digas a Sonic y a los demás pero también pienso que podría asustarlos y perderte la confianza ya que pueden malinterpretar las cosas tú decides que harás sabes que puedes contar conmigo y apoyare la decisión que tomes.

**Amy: **–Estaba muy confundida no sabía qué hacer a sinceridad pero mejor pensó en no decir nada , abraza a Tails mientras liberaba unas pequeñas lagrimas a la vez sonreía levemente. –Muchas gracias Tails pero por ahora no diré nada es lo mejor para todos y te agradeceré que me guardes el secreto a los demás y sobre todo para Sonic. –Se separa suavemente hasta quedar justo enfrente de Tails o cual el solo le asiente–.

**Tails:** Como dije respeto tu decisión ya cambiemos de tema y sigamos hablando de la fiesta sorpresa para sonic, aunque no lo ocultes por mucho tiempo.

**Amy:** Bien no te preocupes se que tome la decisión correcta, por ahora necesitaremos toda la ayuda para su fiesta de cumpleaños quiero que quede perfecta. –Decía tratando de verse alegre algo que Tails pudo notar con facilidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic corría por todo el bosque el sentimiento que le abordaba en el cuerpo aumentaba cada segundo aunque no sabía el porqué solo sentía que Amy estaba en peligro y no precisamente como las otras esta era muy diferente ,a le mente le volvieron esas horribles imágenes que tuvo en su pesadilla haciendo que frenara de repente mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza en señal de dolor como si sintiera culpa, aunque el sabia que solo fue un sueño pero no le quitaba esas sensaciones que experimento, agito la cabeza en señal de estar bien y siguió con su camino, mientras corría estaba llegando a Station Square pudo ver dos siluetas que al parecer iban a su mismo rumbo una estaba volando y la otra saltando los edificios de inmediato supo de quienes se trataban amento la velocidad hasta quedar justo al frente de los dos siluetas Haciendo que una se detenga de repente y la otra aterrizaba todos posados encima de un edificio.

**Sonic:** A donde van tan apurado chicos. –Mientras saludaba con una sonrisa fingida–

**Blaze: **Íbamos a Mystic Ruins o a Angel Island necesitamos hablar con ustedes. –Decía con su tono serio que la caracterizaba con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Sonic–.

**Sonic:** –Se sintió preocupado por el tono de Blaze ya que pudo notar que era algo importante de repente su sonrisa fingida se convirtió en un semblante serio–.Tiene que ver con Mephiles cierto.

**Blaze:** Me temo que si aunque no estamos totalmente seguros.

**Sonic:** No entiendo es el o no. –La preocupación se le notaba por el tono de sus palabras a la vez que no dejaba de mirarlos con seriedad–

**Silver:** –Se sintió tenso no sabía que responderle por un lado pudo sentir un escalofrió pero como dijo pudo ser su imaginación entonces mira a Sonic con seriedad mientras le dice –. No quiero preocuparte innecesariamente es mas no quiero preocuparlos porque yo lo pude sentir por un leve momento esta mañana pero antes de dormir estaba muy tenso por lo que pudo a ver sido mi imaginación.

**Sonic:** –No sabe porque pero se sintió molesto y arremetió contra silver levantándolo de su pecho blanco mirándolo con odio–.COMO QUE NO SABES SI ES VERDAD TU DEBER ES DECIRNOS SI LO SENTISTE CON CERTESA TENGO QUE PROTEGER A AMY Y A TODOS.–grito enojado poco a poco se estaba volviendo de un color oscuro lo que Blaze pudo notar y le da una bofetada haciendo que soltara a Silver y volviera como antes rápidamente–.

**Blaze: **–Se sentía molesta por lo que Sonic le dijo a Silver–.Escúchame bien Sonic te lo diré una vez comprendo tu miedo a decir verdad todos tenemos el mismo miedo de perder lo más importante que queremos pero aun así no tienes ningún derecho de ofender a Silver el es una víctima en todo esto y a pesar de todo está aquí ayudando en lo que pueda sus poderes son sensibles y yo fui que le dije que les digiera a ustedes pero parece que fue una mala idea.

**Sonic:**–Se calma un poco luego baja la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento mientras aprieta sus puños–.Tienes Razón Blaze no debí de ser tan duro contigo Silver siento lo que dije es que he estado muy nervioso ahora que tengo a Amy conmigo tengo miedo por ella y también por los demás eso de ser héroe me pone tenso a veces.

**Silver:** –se le acerca de una manera amistosa mientras le pone la mano en el hombro haciendo que sonic lo mire a los ojos, luego le dedica una leve sonrisa–.Disculpa aceptada al igual que tu yo también quiero proteger lo que me importa y también tienes razón es mi deber avisarles si pasa algo pero como dijo Blaze no estoy totalmente seguro mi mente estaba agotada por lo que no te lo puedo asegurar.

**Sonic:**–Corresponde con una sonrisa–.Silver no te esfuerces demasiado y mejor no digas nada no queremos una falsa alarma es mejor que descanses tu mente y te relajes.

**Blaze:** –Se resigno y da un leve suspiro Sonic tenía razón se apresuraron más bien ella apresuro las cosa además que no pueden preocupar a los otros innecesariamente. –Silver es mejor no decir nada por ahora vámonos.

**Silver: **–Mira a Blaze con confusión ya que fue ella que los trajo aquí en primer lugar–.Segura

**Blaze:** –Asiente con la cabeza–.Es mejor para otro día.

**Sonic:** –miraba a Silver y a Blaze de una manera extraña preguntándose porque están tan unidos esos dos hasta que una sonrisa picarona se poso en sus labios la cual ellos notaron y se pusieron algo incomodo–.Ahhh ahora entiendo ustedes son novios verdad. –Decía de una manera picara–

**Blaze:** –Se puso súper nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba–D-De que estás hablando–Decía tartamudeando ya que le tomo por sorpresa lo que le dijo Sonic.

**Silver:** –Silver se sonrojo fuertemente mientras miraba para otro lado negando con las manos y una gota de sudor en la frente estilo anime –.No sé de que hablas.

**Sonic:** Escuchen si no me quieren decir no lo hagan pero yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes espero que cuando nos tengan la suficiente confianza nos digan nos vemos después –.Sale en una ráfaga azul dejando aliviados y a la vez culpables a Silver y A Blaze

**Silver: **–Recupero su tono normal en sus mejillas y respiro hondo–.Blaze creo que deberíamos de decirle de nuestra relación.

**Blaze:** –Se calma un poco y recupera el tono natural de sus mejillas–.Silver sabes que no hay que dar información innecesaria por ahora, ya que no vamos a decirles a los chicos que tal si nos vamos para otro lado.

**Silver:**–Se sintió un poco incomodo ya que no entendía por qué todavía era así de seca con él, pero él sabe que es su Blaze y la ama tal y cual es –.vamos a la playa y después a pescar te parece. –le dedica una tierna sonrisa–

**Blaze:** –Se sonrojo y se emociono pero mantuvo su postura–.No suena mal. –decía lo más tranquila que pudo pero por dentro estaba muy feliz porque tendría su primera cita con Silver, Los dos salen de Station Square en rumbo a Esmerald Coast donde tendrían una cita inolvidable.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic a su velocidad recorría Station Square en su rumbo a Mystic Ruins a pesar de hablar con Silver y Blaze no se le quitaba el mal presentimiento que tenía en su pecho y luego recordó ese sentimiento de ira que se apodero por un breve momento algo que lo hizo asustarse un poco esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy mal pero tenía que confiar en Silver y seguir adelante con su nueva vida al lado de Amy. Luego de un rato llega a Mystic Ruins y como es de costumbres llena de turistas tirando fotos, y al verlo le comenzaron a bombardear con todos esos flash ya que sigue siendo un héroe famoso y reconocido a nivel mundial, hábilmente burlo a los turistas y se dirigió al taller en la montaña con el signo de dos colas hasta que llega a este y toca la puerta luego de un rato la abre su hermanito y mejor amigo Tails.

**Sonic: **–a pesar de sentirse así tenia que fingir para no preocuparlo–.Hey Tails como estas puedo pasar.

**Tails **–Se sorprendió por la visita de su hermano pero solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba pasar a su taller donde caminaron hasta llegar a la salón principal donde se encontraba Amy, la cual Sonic rápidamente se le acerca y la abraza como si estuviera preocupado lo cual el pudo notar parece que algo no anda bien y parece que Amy no es la única que ocultaba algo–.

**Amy:** –Estaba todavía un poco mareada pero no le quitaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas porque Sonic la abrazaba muy dulce la cual ella corresponde el abrazo y feliz hasta que se separan y se miran a los ojos–Que haces aquí Sonic. –Decía lo mejor posible tratándolo de ocultar las cosas que hablo con Tails mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa–.

**Sonic:** –no dejaba de sentir esa preocupación y pudo jurar que sintió a Amy mas débil de lo normal pero solo le correspondió con su típica sonrisa –.Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia. –Guiñándole un ojo. –

**Amy:** –Se sintió feliz por lo que dijo Sonic que no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios lo cual el correspondió con mucho gusto hasta que se separaron –.Claro que puedes además ya me iba a prepararte el almuerzo.

**Sonic:**–Poco a poco la preocupación se disminuía–Entonces que esperamos. –Cargando a Amy–.

**Tails:** –Se sentía incomodo al presenciar que su hermano besara a Amy frente a sus ojos todavía no cree que Sonic sea novio de Amy pero era algo inevitable–.ah chicos si interrumpo algo mejor me voy recuerda que esta también es su casa.

**Sonic:** No te preocupes nos vamos y cuídate mucho Tails si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

**Tails:** me encantaría pero tres son multitud.

**Amy:** claro que no pensamos eso de ti, todavía somos tus amigos.

**Tails:** en serio estoy bien yo comeré donde Vainilla.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices está bien bye–Eso último saliendo en una ráfaga azul–

**Tails:** Algo no anda bien en estos dos tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar –Decía pensativo mirando en la dirección de donde salieron–. Bueno tengo hambre voy a ver si Vainilla ya termino el almuerzo que me prometió. –Luego va a uno de sus garajes y se sube en el tornado para luego salir en rumbo a Green Hill donde Cream para almorzar –.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el camino Sonic recorría a su velocidad toda Station Square hasta que Amy le pido que se pararan en un súper Mercado para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaran para el almuerzo, lo cual hacen Amy compro varias cosas que les faltaba en su casa y no se podían quedar los chilidogs de Sonic, luego de un rato ya compro todo lo que necesitaba lo pago y junto a Sonic se fueron a su hogar.

Al llegar Amy se pone su delantal para empezar a cocinar pero se sorprende que Sonic también se pone uno lo cual lo hacía ver medio ridículo pero él no le importo solo quería cocinar con ella, entre los dos cocinaron una comida que por primera vez para sonic no eran Chilidogs sino arroz con filete y ensalada verde. Amy la sirve en la mesa para luego los dos sentarse mientras disfrutaban la comida que por cierto quedo deliciosa al parecer Sonic no era tan malo cocinando, al terminar Sonic le dice a Amy que el lavaría los platos lo cual ella no quería en un principio pero termino por aceptar, ella se sienta en el sofá mientras enciende la televisión mientras que Sonic lavaba los platos.

Al terminar se quita el delantal y se seca las manos para luego ir donde Amy que le encuentra dormida en el sofá el solo sonríe y se le acerca para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación para luego posarla delicadamente en la cama mientras que con una de sus manos le toca el rostro suavemente mientras le da un beso en la frente.

**Sonic:** Como te amo mi ames te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes. –Se recostó justo al lado de ella y cierra sus ojos lentamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entre las sombras

**¿?:** Bastante hahahahaha! –Dice una voz no tan profunda con una risa perturbadora –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic sintió un frio helado en su cuerpo para luego abrazar a Amy mientras decía que no dejara que nada ni nadie le haga daño primero muerto a permitirlo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?: **Porque todavía no comienza mi amo. –Decía una sombra haciendo una reverencia–

**¿?:** Es solo cuestión de tiempo no desesperes. –Decía una voz profunda y tenebrosa mientras miraba la burbuja negra con imágenes de lo que hacían cada uno de sus enemigos–

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_Sonatika:jujuju! se demuestra que los amo muchos lectores :3 pero para eso esta el genero en fin espero que le haya gustado :D_**

**_Sonic: otra vez no hable T_T._**

**_Sonatika:ya te lo dije Sonic no me molestes y mas ahora ya tengo con Shadow._**

**_Sonic:¿Con shadow?._**

**_Sonatika: si -_- ahora me molesta en mi historia fantasmas del pasado._**

**_Sonic: :3_**

**_Sonatika: eres un ... Olvidalo me dejan Reviews porfa *-* no olviden pasar por mi historia Regreso a la tierra y como dije anteriormente fanatasmas del pasado que junto a esta estoy trabajando actualmente son 3 historias al mismo tiempo con diferente trama solo espero que mi cabeza no esplote T_T HASTA LA PROXIMA Sonatika fuera :D_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Doble Problema

**_Sonic: Hola gente ya era justo hablar bueno sonatika no se encuentra muy bien que digamos y yo presentare el capitulo espero que les guste y que comiense tan tan tan el capitulo 4 de entre las sombras ..._**

* * *

**Capitulo4: Doble problema**

Amy iba abriendo sus parpados poco a poco para encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Sonic la cual se sonrojo al instante y a la vez se puso muy feliz suavemente se suelta del agarre ,sale de la cama y deja a Sonic dormir tranquilamente para después dirigirse al baño para meterse en la ducha luego de un rato sale del baño donde se viste con su típico vestido rojo que le remarcaba mas su figura , salió de la habitación silenciosamente ya que Sonic no se despertara y va a la sala principal para ver la hora que son presamente las 4:00 de la tarde pero algo noto extraño de repente la sala se puso de un color morado oscuro casi negro y pudo ver una sombra.

**Amy:** –se encontraba asustada retrocediendo poco a poco ya que lentamente la sombra se le acercaba entonces dice temerosa–.Quien eres.

**¿? :** Todavía no es tiempo princesa. –Decía con una voz profunda que daba miedo mientras se le acercaba lentamente–.

**Amy: **–Se asustaba cada vez mas y seguía retrocediendo pero el paso se interrumpió ya que quedo arrinconada en la pared –.Aléjate de mí. Dijo temblorosa sacando su fiel martillo mientras que la extraña sombra se posaba justo al frente de ella–.

**¿?:** Hahahahaha! Pronto entenderás princesa –Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su barbilla haciendo que mire sus ojos oscuros al mismo tiempo quitándole su preciada arma–.

**Amy:** –estaba muy asustada sus ojos derramaban lagrimas no entendía nada –.porque me dices princesa–Preguntaba con una voz temblorosa–.

**¿?:** –la sombra hacia una leve sonrisa para después materializar un poco su cuerpo dejando ver un erizo gris con los ojos blancos sin pupila que lentamente se acercaba a sus labios para después besarla–.

**Amy:** –Intento liberarse y milagrosamente lo consigue pero la sombra con forma de Erizo no la dejaba de arrinconar en ese momento solo pensó en una cosa–¡SONIC! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su héroe la rescatara el grito resonó en toda la casa provocando que nuestro erizo despertara de golpe y fuera al origen del grito–.

**¿?:** Crees que estás seguro con tu novio déjame decirte que serás su perdición hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de Amy para volver el lugar a la normalidad dejándola arrodillada mientras sus ojos soltaban lagrimas–.

**Sonic:** –Llega a la sala para quedarse sorprendido por cómo ve a Amy no duda y se le acerca–.Amy estas bien que te paso. –Dijo preocupado por su estado a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse–.

**Amy:** –en su mente abundaban muchas cosas referente a lo que acababa de presencial pero por mas temeroso que fuera no podía contarle a Sonic y más aun no quería preocuparlo ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños–.N-Nada estoy bien no te preocupes–Dijo tartamudeando pero tratando de verse lo mejor posible–.

**Sonic:** –sentía que algo le pasaba–.Amy estás segura sabes que puedes confiar en mí–.Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndole sus manos–.

**Amy :** –Es en serio estoy bien porque mejor no salimos o algo–Dijo con una sonrisa fingida–

**Sonic:** –No se sentía satisfecho por la respuesta pero decidió confiar en Amy ya que cuando estuviera lista le contaría–.eso no suena mal ahora que lo pienso no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

**Amy:** es verdad

**Sonic:** entonces que esperamos–Dijo mientras cargaba a Amy y salía de la casa de una ráfaga azul.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Hiciste lo que te pedí–dijo una sombra con una voz profunda y tenebrosa mientras miraba a su sirviente–

**¿?:** Si mi amo–dijo otra sombra en forma de erizo mientras hacia una reverencia–.

**¿?:** Excelente ya casi es la hora para cumplir la fase 2 de mi plan hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras miraba la burbuja negra con imágenes de sus enemigos que en este caso enfocaba a dos erizos en particular que se dirigían a un sitio–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Esmerald Coast**

En las afueras de esmerald Coast precisamente en una cabaña alejada de la multitud se encontraba dos personajes en particular recostados en una hamaca mientras disfrutaban una batida frutal.

**Silver:** wao que grandioso fue todo no es así Blaze. –Dijo alegre mientras miraba el golpe de las olas–

**Blaze:** si no te lo negare no estuvo nada mal aunque no sabemos de quien es esta casa no es lo correcto usarla.

**Silver:** lo que tengo entendido es que le pertenece a la familia Thorndyke que son amigos de Sonic creo que no les importaría que la utilicemos además le dejaremos todo como estaba antes eso no es problema.

**Blaze:** si tú lo dices pero ya es hora de regresar.

**Silver:** tienes razón. –Dijo un poco desanimado–

Blaze y Silver salieron de las hamacas para comenzar a limpiar lo poco que desordenaron ,Blaze limpiaba la cocina mientras que Silver la sala de estar todo iba bien hasta que Silver Sintió un tremendo frio en todo su cuerpo para después sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hacía poner sus manos en esta ya que el dolor que sentía era insoportable luego presencio que el lugar se ponía de un color morado oscuro casi negro no podía entender nada su cuerpo emanaba un brillo verde que lo rodeaba tratando de controlar el dolor pero sin caso alguno lo siguiente que presencio lo dejo perplejo una sombra muy conocida para él , la ira se quería apoderar pero el dolor no lo dejaba moverse de su sitio solo podía observar aquel ser que los hizo sufrir a todos.

**Silver:**¡Mephiles! –Dijo con odio–.

**Mephiles:** Tanto tiempo sin verte Silver–Dijo con su voz profunda mientras lo miraba con satisfacción–

**Silver:** Que quieres dímelo todo este tiempo estabas vivo–Dijo molesto y a la ves asustado todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando–.

**Mephiles:** veo que sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre pero te equivocas yo no estoy vivo porque yo no soy un mortal. –dijo mientras se le acercaba poco a poco–.

**Silver:** –la impotencia se apoderaba de él ya que el dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse–.Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya no permitiré que vuelvas a dejar todo en ruinas. – Dijo decidido mientras que poco a poco se levantaba para quedar totalmente de pie tratando de soportar el dolor a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos para lanzarle un ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Que lastima tanto poder desperdiciado pero no vine para esto. **–**Dijo mientras que de sus manos salía una esfera morado oscuro lanzándola donde silver dejándolo nuevamente en el piso–.

**Silver:** – perdió su brillo ya que el impacto fue muy fuerte pero no le importo nuevamente se levanto y el mismo el brillo verde lo comenzó a rodear pero esta vez sus ojos tomaron ese mismo color–.No acabaras conmigo tan fácil. –Dijo decidido mirando fijamente a Mephiles–

**Mephiles:** No aprendes de todos modos pareces que dominas la telepatía nunca pensé que les advertirías a los otros pero aun así es demasiado tarde todo está en marcha avisarles no detendrá mis planes eso es todo esperemos volvernos a ver Silver hahahahaha! –Dijo mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía entre las sombras volviendo el lugar a la normalidad y Silver mal herido–

**Silver:**–Estaba confundido pero a la vez seguro de que aquel enemigo de su pasado estaba vivo y que no es todo tenía un plan para vengarse por su derrota–.Mephiles–fue lo último que dijo para perder su brillo y después quedar inconsciente en el piso–

**Blaze:** –terminaba de limpiar la cocina entonces salió de esta para llegar a la sala para quedar sorprendida por el estado de Silver no duda y se le acerca para sostenerlo en brazos–.Silver que te paso–Dijo preocupada–

**Silver:** –Lentamente abría sus ojos para mirar a Blaze–Mephiles está vivo–Dijo con una voz débil–

**Blaze:** –No pudo evitar sentir un frio helado en su cuerpo sabía que podría estar vivo pero nunca pensó que podía atacar la noticia la dejo totalmente perpleja–.Quieres decir que él te hizo esto.

**Silver:** Si pero fue algo extraño –Decía mientras se sentaba en el piso con ayuda de Blaze–

**Blaze:** No te entiendo.

**Silver:** Que parece…. No lo sé algo no anda bien–Dijo pensativo mientras miraba a Blaze con un semblante de preocupación–.

**Blaze:** esto se está complicando ahora sí que tenemos que decirle a los otros no podemos callar más esta información valiosa.

**Silver:** Espera Blaze esto es muy delicado hay que tener cuidado como diremos esta información no podemos asustar a los chicos.

**Blaze:** entiende Silver si este no es el momento cuando lo será.–Dijo molesta y a la vez preoucapada–

**Silver:** entiendo Blaze mañana le diremos a todos tengo que reponer fuerzas ya que sin mi poderes síquicos no podre evitar que le pase a alguien lo que me paso hoy porque estoy seguro que no soy su única víctima en todo esto.

**Blaze:** tienes razón por ahora vamos a casa. –Dijo mientras se calmaba un poco a la vez lo ayudaba a levantarse para caminar hacia la puerta –.

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sonic y Amy se encontraba en Esmerald Coast en su cita Amy le enseñaba a nadar a Sonic pero era inútil el miedo lo hacía salir de la playa, ella se resigna y sale del agua para sentarse en la arena mientras miraba el golpe de las olas, Sonic se le acerca y se sienta junto a su lado.

**Sonic:** En verdad lo siento Amy–Dijo avergonzado con la mano en la cabeza por su actitud referente con su miedo al agua–.

**Amy:** –Da un leve suspiro al parecer enseñarle a nadar a Sonic no iba a ser nada fácil–No te preocupes de todos modos fue un día divertido–Dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa–

**Sonic:** si lo fue y mas mirar este hermoso atardecer contigo–Dijo sonrojado mirando a Amy–

**Amy:** –Miraba sonrojada a Sonic, le llegan recuerdos de una fantasía que tuvo cuando tenía doce años en su primer viaje a la tierra donde Chris los llevo por primera vez a esta playa–.Sonic.– Dijo mientras le daba la mano para que la sostuviera–

**Sonic:** –le sostiene la mano a Amy y poco acerca su rostro con el de ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios el cual ella corresponde y duran así varios minutos hasta que se separan y se miran a los ojos–.Ames te prometo que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

**Amy:** –estaba muy feliz su fantasía no solo se había cumplido sino su mayor sueño, no dejaba de sonreír entonces solo lo abraza suavemente–.Gracias Sonikku.

Y así duraron los dos viendo el hermoso atardecer iluminado de una diferente gamas de colores entre naranja y rojo hasta que el sol se oculta ba dejando ver la oscura noche llena de estrella, los dos salieron del lugar agarrados de la mano rumbo a su hogar, en el camino mientras caminaban se encontraron con dos personas y al parecer una de ellas se encontraba herida.

**Sonic:** Se encuentran bien–Dijo preocupado–

**Blaze:** no creí que lo encontraría por aquí chicos–Dijo con su tono serio un poco sorprendido por la presencia de sus dos amigos–

**Amy:** pero que le pasó a Silver–Dijo preocupada por el estado de su amigo–

**Silver:** –sabía que no era el momento pero lo que no esperaba es que sintió por un leve segundo un dolor de cabeza y una leve energía oscura que no imagino sentir proveniente de esos dos pero por ahora le resto importancia–No te preocupes mañana lo sabrán por ahora no les diré nada.

**Sonic:** –No se sentía convencido es mas se sentía preocupado algo no andaba bien pero mañana se enteraran no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento que por ahora lo oculto–.Como diga vamos Amy.

Se separan y cada quien tomando caminos distintos Amy y Sonic llegaron a su hogar donde cenaron y se durmieron, Silver y Blaze hicieron lo mismo solo que Blaze le vendo las heridas para después los dos descansar mañana le esperaría un día muy largo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre las sombras **

**¿?:** Mi amo estuvo bien revelar su identidad–Decía dudoso por la actitud de su amo mientras le hacia una reverencia–

**¿?:** Todo es parte del plan es solo una simple distracción. –Decía con un tono de voz de satisfacción mirando la burbuja negra que en este caso enfocando a cuatros personajes tres erizos y una gata–

* * *

_**Sonatika:Hola mi gente la verdad que todavia no me siento bien con mi gripe pero no importa espero que le haya gustado me dejan reviews *-* porfa y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Ataque Sopresa

_**Sonatika:Hola lectores , les traigo el nuevo capitulo en verdad lo siento por durar mas de lo habitual pero la inspiracion no queria coperar y tube un problema con la pagina pero gracias a caos se resolvio fiuj! ya me estaba asustando xd! tuve una ayudita con este capitulo(Ely :D)le agradesco mucho su ayuda ;D , recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a la grandiosa compañia de SEGA AHORA SI DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

**Capitulo5: Ataque sorpresa**

El sol se estaba ocultando dejando ver una diferentes gamas de colores en él cielo, El famoso Team Dark conformado por Rouge, Omega y Shadow considerados los mejores agentes de la G.U.N se encontraban en una de las salas de entrenamientos, desde que se enteraron de toda la verdad no han dejado de entrenar además que pronto iban a tener una misión muy importante referente al caso con el enemigo.

**Rouge:** –Se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar mientras con un ágil movimiento tiro varios bombas moradas a varios objetivos aéreos atinándole y destruyéndolos–.Perfecto. –Dijo con una sonrisa complacida de su resultado–.

**Omega:** –Con sus brazos robóticos lanzo numerosos láser a la vez atinándola a varios objetivos aéreos y terrestres–.OBJETIVO DESTRUIDO.–dijo con su típica voz de robots–.

**Shadow:**–Se encontraba en su posición relajado con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados para después abrirlos de repente y dar un Salto esquivando unos misiles , luego con un Chaos Spear destruye los misiles y bajo lentamente con sus botas propulsoras–.Esto no es nada.–Dijo con su tono de voz frio volviendo a cruzar sus brazos–.

Rouge y Omega se le acercaron, ella lo felicita por su genial movimiento pero el simplemente no le importo cosas como esta no le parecían un reto, y además es siempre la misma rutina desde que entro a la G.U.N, su mente solo tiene presente una cosa y es ese enemigo conocido como Mephiles, desde que se entero de la verdad poco a poco varios fragmentos de sus recuerdos vividos con ese personaje se le hacían cada vez presentes.

**Shadow:** Sigamos con el entrenamiento–Dijo con su tono de voz serio mirando a sus compañeros–.

Rouge y Omega asintieron para después los tres seguir con su entrenamiento especial, así duraron por varias horas más la noche se hacía presente ya era momento de descansar , Omega como era parte del armamento especial de la G.U.N aunque Shadow y Rouge no lo consideraban un arma sino más bien un compañero de equipo , permanecio en el cuartel ya que ahí se quedaba en una de los laboratorios como habitación, por más que trataron de convencer al comandante este siempre se negaba y para evitar un problema lo decidieron dejar así, ya que a pesar de que el problema de los Black Arms había pasado hace mucho parecía que el comandante sentía un rencor hacia shadow aunque trataba de fingir agrado. Rouge se despidio de Omega al igual que Shadow y los dos salen del cuartel general, ella después se despidio volando de shadow para ir a su departamento cerca de station square, a diferencia de Rouge Shadow vivía muy lejos de todos ellos, el vivía en un departamento en Westopolis la ciudad que alguna vez estuvo invadido por los Black Arms.

Llego a su departamento no muy grande pero medio lujoso en uno de los lados mas rudos del lugar pero a pesar de serlo no había nadie que se le enfrentara ya que todavía era temido por muchos incluyendo los peores delincuentes de la ciudad, abrió la puerta y entro a su departamento como es de costumbre todo oscuro y lo cerró con seguro se quito el cinturón de armas y lo tiro al sofá desinteresadamente , para luego dirigirse al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, pero antes de llegar se paro en seco y pudo sentir un frio rodear todo su cuerpo no solo eso sintió como si alguien estuviera observando ,como instinto volteo y esquivo un ataque en forma de esfera de color morado , dio una pirueta y aterrizo a un lado del sofá.

Desde lo oscuro del departamento salió una sombra oscura de forma erizo cristalizado mientras levitaba unos metros con una energía negra rodeándole con los ojos de un color verdes profundos representando odio puro y sed de venganza con la misma esfera morada oscuro en una de sus manos.

**¿?:** Vaya vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí. –Dijo con una voz profunda y tenebrosa capaz de asustar hasta el mismísimo demonio–.

**Shadow:** –Se sorprendió bastante pudo reconocer esa voz de inmediato, como si la hubiera escuchado antes –¡Mephiles! –Exclamo sorprendido por la presencia de ese ser oscuro y malvado, aunque el nombre sin pensarlo solo le salió a la vez que se puso en posición de ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Wao quien diría que la forma de vida suprema se recuerda de mi.–Dijo complacido por que lo reconocieron mientras que lentamente se le acercaba a shadow aun con la esfera morada en una de sus manos–.

**Shadow:** Que haces aquí. –Dijo con una voz firme mientras mantenía su posición de ataque–.

**Mephiles:** Acaso no puedo dar una visita a un viejo amigo–Dijo con un tono de voz con sarcasmo y con cinismo–.

**Shadow:** No me vengas con tonterías solo dime a que viniste si no quieres que te saque la información por las malas.–Dijo molesto la paciencia simplemente se le comenzaba a agotar sus pelaje negro se estaba rodeando de un brillo color rojo intenso lentamente–.

**Mephiles:** que impulsivos eres , no recordaba eso de ti , pero que tal si nos divertimos un poco quieres hahahahaha!.

Mephiles lanzó la esfera morada en dirección a Shadow que se encontraba ya en un color Rojo usando una de sus técnicas más poderosas conocida como el Chaos Blast pero concentrando toda la energía en su cuerpo para liberarla en cualquier momento , pero no podía porque sabía que podria destruir el edificio y al lado vivian personas inocentes que a pesar de no agradarle mucho los humanos sigue siendo un anti-héroe y no los lastimaría si no le es necesario, con un rápido movimiento logro esquivar la esfera que simplemente desvaneció antes de hacer contacto con el sofá , se lo encontró extraño pero le resto importancia , con un Chaos Control se tele transporto justo detrás de Mephiles y le intenta dar un patada pero inútil ya que Mephiles lo sujeta del pie y lo lanza a la pared donde la dejo casi destruida.

**Mephiles:** eso es todo señor forma de vida perfecta o mejor dicho forma de vida suprema. –Dijo en un tono de voz burlón–.

**Shadow:** –Se encontraba molesto se reincorporo rápidamente mientras se limpiaba los escombros. –Eso no es nada. –Luego lanza un Chaos Spear en dirección a Mephiles, pero este solo se vuelve intangible como si fuera una sombra provocando que el ataque lo traspasara–.

**Mephiles:** Te recordaba más que esto Shadow me estas decepcionando por completo, entonces será para la próxima nos vemos Shadow the hedgehog HAHAHAHAAH!. –Se desvaneció por completo dejando muy confundido a Shadow–.

**Shadow:** Entonces ya comenzaste a moverte Mephiles muy inteligente de tu parte, aunque no quiera esto también tiene que ver con el Faker y sus amigos incluyendo al que viene del futuro junto con su amiga gata, tendre que avisarles. –Dijo resignado mientras se dirigió a su habitación donde se dio una ducha con agua caliente para después salir y dormirse en su cama aunque le pareciera imposible de hacer–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Shadow una pieza más de mi plan.

**¿?:** Mi amo sigo sin entender porque revela su identidad.–Preguntaba su fiel sirviente–

**¿?:** Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

La noche fue larga y a la vez pesada el ambiente se sentía realmente tenso, pero a pesar de ser una noche así al fin termino dejando salir el brillante sol dejando ver una hermosa mañana mostrando la casa de la pareja de erizos Sonic y Amy.

Amy como es de costumbre se levantaba primero que Sonic, Salió tranquilamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua fría, para después salir del baño cubierta con una toalla de color rojo, busco en uno de sus armarios uno de sus conjuntos, esta vez decidió ponerse unos shorts negros con una blusa roja de manga corta con cuello de tortuga blanco , unas botas sin tacón que le quedaba en los tobillos de color rojo, con una cola de caballo ,con sus guantes bancos de siempre y su diadema roja de siempre adornando su cabello.

Salió de la habitación donde se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno tranquilamente , podía notar que no pasaba nada raro por un lado la tranquilizó pero por el otro no entendía nada , eso no era lo único que la mantenía preocupada mañana era el cumpleaños número 19 de Sonic tenía que hacerle su fiesta y no tenía nada planeado , dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y llamo a Sonic para que bajara a desayunar, unos minutos después Sonic después de levantarse y darse una ducha para vestirse con sus guantes blancos y sus zapatos rojos de siempre bajo al comedor a desayunar, los dos por alguna razón no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el desayuno hasta que Sonic decidió romperlo.

**Sonic:** Porque estas tan callada Ames. –Dijo con un tono de voz suave–.

**Amy:** –Seguía metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que sonic la estaba hablando–.oh no es nada olvídalo.

**Sonic:** –No se sintió convencido por esa respuesta–.Se que sigues preocupada por lo de Silver.

**Amy:** Si pero sé que estará bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, estaba preocupada por Silver pero también le preocupaba muchas otras cosas–.

**Sonic:** Lo sé ahora tenemos que ir al Mystic Ruins al taller de Tails, hay que reunirnos con los otros se que lo que nos dirá Silver es importante.

**Amy:** Tienes razón vamos.

Amy y Sonic terminaron de desayunar luego lavaron los platos y salieron de su hogar a su nuevo rumbo Mystic Ruins.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esmerald Coast**

La larga noche por fin se termino dejando salir el sol reflejado en las olas de la playa, Silver y Blaze se levantaban , Blaze seguía tratándole las heridas de Silver no le importo levantarse de madrugada solo por él, al parecer ya se encontraba mejor eso la alegro mucho , luego salió de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde busco varias ropas y se metió a dar una ducha con agua fría para después salir de esta y vestida con una blusa morada de mangas largas con detalles de llamas en los bordes, y un pantalón de color morado oscuro que le quedaba por encima de las rodilla y unos zapatos con tacones no tan altos negros con detalles morado en uno de los lados , su cabello se lo dejos recogido con su misma cola solo que saco un pequeño flequillo que le sobresaltaba en el rostro , luego sale del baño le da un beso en la frente a Silver ,sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno.

La verdadera razón de que Blaze se levantara en la madrugada era que notaba que Silver temblaba y su cuerpo lo cubría por la energía de sus poderes, al parecer volvió a sentir a Mephiles, Silver se retiro algunas de las vendas y se dio una ducha para luego salir y ponerse sus botas y guantes de siempre y bajar a desayunar y sentarse en la mesa junto a Blaze que se encontraba sirviendo dos tazas de café con unas tostadas.

**Blaze:**–Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su tasa–.Como te sientes.

**Silver: **Mejor gracias a ti. –Le contesta con una sonrisa–.

**Blaze:** que bien, me siento un poco más aliviada pero en la noche pareces que lo volviste a sentir o me equivoco.

**Silver:** Si, lo sentí pero después tan rápido como lo sentí desapareció sin dejar rastro, estoy seguro que ataco a otro de nosotros y tengo en mente a quien fue.

**Blaze:** Lo mejor es reunirnos y contar todo esto ya no podemos esperar más Silver. –Dijo seria y a la vez decidida–.

**Silver:** De acuerdo.

Los dos terminaron de desayunar lavararon las tazas y los platos y salieron de su departamento a Mystic Ruins.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre las sombras**

**¿?:** Eso creen que podrán detener mis planes pero pierden su tiempo hahahahaha. –Dijo una sombra negra y oscura con un tono profundo mientras miraba una burbuja negra con imágenes de dos personajes en particular una gata lila y un erizo plateado–.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Sonatika:TAN TAN TAN! ya aparecio el sexy de shadow :3 creo que matare a varios lectores por el suspenso(shizu :3) XD! en fin espero que le haya gustado todavia no an visto nada jujuju! me pregunto si la aparicion de Shadow se merecera algun Review *-*¨si es asi ya saben que hacer XD!.**_

_**Shadow:No entiendo porque me usas para atraer gente ilusa y patetica.**_

_**Sonatika:y tu de donde saliste 0_0 no se supone que el que me molesta es Sonic.**_

_**Shadow:Digamos que no pudo venir.**_

_**Sonatika:Bueno no se si sentir lastima o sentirme bien jujuju pero en fin Shadow no estoy en ti asique no me jodas.**_

_**Shadow: hago lo que me da mi maldita gana hump!**_

_**Sonatika:-_- tenias que ser señor forma de vida perfecta , resolveremos cuentas en otro tiempo Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo lectores sontika fuera sayonara :D**_


	6. Capítulo 6: La reunión y algo mas

**Hola lectores les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Capitulo6: la reunión y algo más**

El día apenas estaba comenzando todo tranquilo y sin problemas en Mystic Ruins precisamente en un taller encima de una montaña con el signo de dos colas se encontraba Tails en uno de sus laboratorios actualizando su sistema principal a base de códigos y comandos nuevos que el mismo creó para dicho propósito.

Aunque estaba muy ocupado actualizando el sistema en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la situación actuar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la escena vivida con Amy el día anterior , todavía no se lo podía explicar , solo dio un leve suspiro en señal de resignación , ya que por mas pensaba no encontraba una respuesta lógica , él sabía muy bien que su "problema" no era nada normal y aun así tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo pero también tenía que contárselo a alguien para ver que piensan de eso, pero le prometió a Amy que no se lo contaría a nadie y principalmente a Sonic otro que lo encontraba muy extraño , cada vez estos problemas se ponen peores.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado hasta de desayunar, se retiro de su laboratorio para después irse a la cocina donde se preparo una taza de café y una tostada, para llevárselo a su laboratorio pero justo cuando se iba el timbre de su taller sonó, dejo la tostada en el plato y con su taza de café aun en la mano se dirigió a la puerta principal la cual abrió dejando ver a Amy y a Sonic parados afuera.

**Sonic: **hey Tails:–Dijo alegre saludándolo con un ademan con las manos–.

**Amy:** Podemos pasar. –Dijo en un tono seco y sin ganas mientras trataba de sonreír–.

**Tails:** Claro no hay problema pasen. –Contesto alegremente mientras los dejaba pasar a su taller y llegar a la sala principal donde se sentaron en el sofá –.y a que se debe la visita. –Dándole un sorbo a su tasa–

**Sonic: **Vinimos aquí porque Silver tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. –Dijo en tono serio–.

**Tails:**¿Silver? No me digas que paso algo malo. –Dijo un poco preocupado poniendo su tasa e café en la mesita del salón–.

**Amy:** Al parecer sí, pero no nos quiso decir nada hasta que nos reunamos. –Dijo seria recordando lo de la noche pasada–.

**Tails:** Entiendo, pero no han informado a los otros.

**Sonic:** entonces los buscare, espérenme aquí.–salió del taller en una estela azul dejando solos a Tails y a Amy–.

**Tails:** –Vio como Sonic se retiro del lugar dio un suspiro y miro a Amy a los ojos de una manera seria–.Todavía no le has contado verdad.

**Amy:** –le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta–.Que cosa.

**Tails:** Sabes a que me refiero. –Dijo serio mirándola a los ojos–.

**Amy:** –hizo un poco de memoria–.ya entiendo, y no le dicho a Sonic ya te dije que hasta que su cumpleaños no pase no lo quiero preocupar inesperadamente.

**Tails:** Dio un suspiro–.Como digas pero desde que pase tienes que decirle lo prometes. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos esperando una respuesta–.

**Amy:**Lo prometo. –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Angel Island**

Se encontraba el guardián de la poderosa Master Esmerald recostado con las manos hacia atrás viendo el cielo azul ha estado muy pensativo solo días han pasado desde que se enteraron de la verdad , y esos días no se ha apartado de la Master Esmerald siente que no la puede dejar sola, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo aunque técnicamente es la segunda, ya que nunca se imagino todo lo que vivió y olvido ,Dio un suspiro al aire tratando de aclarar su mente pero sintió que alguien se acercaba de inmediato se reincorporo y se puso en posición de ataque esperando el intruso, pero pudo identificar un objeto azulado acercándose a altas velocidades y supo de inmediato de quine se trataba , quito su antigua posición poniéndose con los brazos cruzados y espero que el objeto llegara cosa que no tardo más de 10 segundos y ya estaba justo al frente de él.

**Knuckles:** Que quieres Sonic . –Dijo sin mucho interés–

**Sonic:** Estoy aquí porque necesito que vallas al taller de Tails tendremos una reunión importante. –Dijo en tono de voz serio–.

**Knuckles:** ¿una reunión?–Pregunto indeciso–.

**Sonic: **A si es , Silver fue atacado por Mephiles y nos tiene que decir algo importante.

**Knuckles:** –Se sorprendió bastante abrió como plato los ojos y bajo los brazos-Que dijiste. –Dijo un poco nervioso–

**Sonic:** lo que oíste será mejor que no faltes–.Dijo serio para después salir del lugar–.

**Knuckles:** No puede ser.–Dijo preocupado mirando la Master Esmerald, lo pensó por un momento pero después salió de la isla–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de station square se encontraba Shadow, patinando muy apurado mientras con su comunicador en la muñeca trataba de localizar a sus compañeros.

**Shadow:** Maldición porque no contestan–Dijo molesto esquivando unos obstáculos para luego volver a comunicarse –.

**.-.-. la G.U.N-.-.-**

Rouge y Omega se encontraban entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento un poco preocupados porque Shadow no estaba entonces el comunicador de Rouge sonó lo cual ella contesta.

**Rouge**–habla Rouge.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Shadow:** Rouge soy yo Shadow no tengo tiempo de explicación ven con Omega al taller del amigo del Faker es importante.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Rouge:** ¿Donde el zorro de dos Colas? –Pregunto extrañada–.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Shadow:** ¡Solo vallan!–Exclamo cortando la transmisión–.

**.-.-.-.-.-En la otra línea.-.-.-.-.**

**Rouge**: está bien. –Dijo Cortando la transmisión–.

Rouge no entendía, no ha visto ni escuchado a Shadow perder la paciencia tan rápido y mucho menos estar tan sobresaltado, se pregunto que le habrá pasado para tener esa actitud, por ahora adivinar no iba a funcionar se acerco a Omega le explico lo que le dijo Shadow a través del comunicador y los dos salen de la G.U.N.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mystic Ruins**

En el taller Amy y Tails conversaban sobre la fiesta sorpresa al parecer tenían muy poco tiempo pero no todo estaba perdido ya tenían una idea que le harían, el timbre sonó y Tails se paro del sofá y se dirigió para abrir la puerta lo cual hace dejando ver dos conejas Cream y Vainilla para luego dejarlas pasar y situarse en la sala principal en el sofá junto a Amy.

**Amy:** Cream Vainilla que les trae por aquí.

**Vainilla:** Creímos que estarías aquí, sabemos que mañana es el cumpleaños de Sonic y le hicimos un pastel sorpresa y parte de la comida.

**Tails:** wao vainilla, usted es increíble pero como lo supo.

**Vainilla:** te olvidas que yo cocine la comida de su fiesta pasada.

**Tails:** es verdad lo siento.

**Cream:** no importa, el pasado cumpleaños del señor sonic ella no pudo ir porque tenía que hacer algo muy importante y para recompensar su ausencia ella preparo la comida antes.

**Amy:** Gracias y mil gracias vainilla me salvo la vida solo nos falta la decoración, este año definitivamente será perfecta.

**Tails:** eso espero–.Dijo casi inaudible esperando que no se repitiera lo de la vez pasada–

Duraron unos minutos platicando hasta que el timbre sonó Tails fue y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Silver y a Blaze, el los deja pasar y se reúnen con los otros.

**Silver:** Como están chicos.

**Amy:** – Se levanto repentinamente del sofá y abrazo a silver–.Que bue que estas bien me tenias preocupada.

**Silver:** –Correspondió el abrazo y luego se separan–.No te preocupes estoy bien.

**Blaze: **podrías decir lo que tengas que decir Silver.–Dijo un poco celosa por la escena anterior–.

**Silver:** Todavía no están todos y lo más importante no está la persona que fue atacada.

Al oír eso los presentes se quedaron muy extrañados y sorprendidos.

**Tails:** como que atacado.

**Silver:** lo siento no diré nada hasta que estén todos.

El silencio reino el salón, Cream se abrazaba de su madre, Tails y Amy estaban confundidos y a la vez preocupados, así duraron por varios minutos hasta que en el salón entro Sonic velozmente para encontrarse con la escena y decidió romper el silencio que reinaba.

**Sonic:** Tierra llamando a todos.

Los demás de dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sonic.

**Amy:** Sonic. –Dijo un poco menos preocupada para después acercársele y tomarlo de las manos.

**Tails:** Como te fue Sonic.

**Sonic:** pude encontrar a Knuckles, ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo a estado en Angel Island todos estos días el vendrá en unos momentos, Los Chaotix al parecer están en un trabajo fueron contratados s y no volverán hasta mañana eso dice la carta que encontré en su agencia.

**Tails:** Bien, pero no buscaste a Shadow y su equipo.

**Sonic:** ups!creo que se me olvido.

En ese momento un brillo azulado apareció en medio de todo ellos dejando ver a shadow con una Chaos Esmerald roja en una de sus manos.

**Tails: **¡Shadow!

**Shadow:** Mi equipo todavía no ha llegado. –Dijo serio con los brazos cruzados mirando a los del grupo–.

**Sonic:** todavía no y como te enteraste de la reunión.

**Shadow:** no era tan difícil saberlo además yo vine por mis asuntos.

En ese momento entraron Rouge, Omega seguido por Knuckles.

**Rouge:** lamento la tardanza.

**Shadow:** no importa, ya están aquí.

**Silver:** no estamos completos pero por ahora no importa, escuchen lo que les voy a decir esto es muy delicado.

**Blaze:** es algo que nos pasó más bien le pasó a Silver.

**Silver:** hace unos días, Sentí por primera vez a Mephiles pero muy leve, y esto no es lo peor ayer fui atacado por él. –Dijo nervioso y serio la preocupación se le notaba por el tono de sus palabras–.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos hasta Cream que no sabía de quien hablaba pero notaba la preocupación de Silver, de todos los presentes Shadow era el más interesado.

**Shadow:** parece que no fui el único entonces.

**Silver:** A que te refieres.

**Shadow:** también fui atacado anoche.

**Silver:** Lo suponía, sabía que ibas a ser su otra víctima.

**Sonic:** –Apretó mas fuerte la mano de Amy–.Entonces si ustedes fueron atacados yo sería el siguiente.

**Blaze:** es lo más probable, como dijo Silver tú también tomaste un papel importante en la batalla contra Solaris.

**Cream:** Señor Silver y señorita Blaze me, alegra volverlos a ver pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando. –Salió de las espaldas de su madre y se puso de frente–

**Blaze:** Cream, te lo diré una vez per promete que serás valiente–Dijo en un tono suave mientras se ponía al frente de Cream–.

**Cream:** lo prometo

**Blaze:** yo soy de un futuro en ruinas del futuro de Silver originalmente, me paso algo terrible y renací en la dimensión del sol , un villano más malvado que el mismísimo Eggman Nega y Eggman juntos está en las sombras para vengarse de nosotros por su derrota que borro su línea de tiempo provocando que no recordemos nada.

**Cream:** me quieres decir que como vencieron a ese villano su línea de tiempo se borro formando una nueva producida por la alteración de esta , ya que lo otro quedo como paradoja de tiempo y por eso no recuerdo nada al igual que ustedes no recordaban.

**Tails:**exact.. UN MOMENTO Cream como sabes todo eso. –Dijo sorprendido por la deducción de Cream–.

**Cream:** como quería ser mas de ayuda le pedí a mi madre que me buscara libros como los que encontré en un tu biblioteca y los leí y memoricé espero ser de ayuda. –Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras hizo una reverencia–.

**Tails:** si sabes mucho puede te gustaría ayudarme en mis actualizaciones claro si no es mucho pedir.

**Cream:** lo haría encantada. –Dijo feliz mientras se reincorporó–.

**Silver:** si ya dejamos la platicas de genios, esto es importante.

**Tails:** lo siento puedes continuar.

**Silver:** como les decía, no solo está entre las sombras él puede salir y atacarnos cuando le venga en gana y parece que sabe nuestros movimientos y no es todo parece que tiene un plan.

**Shadow:** Un plan dices, pues tengamos un plan de contraataque.

**Silver:** No es mala idea.

**Shadow:** déjenme el contraataque a mí y mi equipo ustedes averigüen su plan con exactitud.

**Blaze:** pero es casi imposible.

**Rouge:** pero no lo es querida , si Shadow se les confió es porque pueden y como dije déjenos como contraatacar.

**Knuckles:** de seguro necesitaremos las Chaos Esmeralds y el poder de la Master Esmerald.

**Silver:** por ahora necesitamos tenerlas seguras, algo que no pregunte en mi regreso.

**Tails:** no te preocupes en mi taller están 6 en una bóveda muy resistente y muy escondida donde solo yo tengo acceso , y por lo que vimos un rato shadow tiene la séptima.

**Shadow:** se las devolveré cuando legue el momento necesario. Si eso es todo nos retiramos Rouge Omega vámonos.

**Rouge:** de acuerdo nos vemos Chicos.

El team Dark se retira por medio de un Chaos Control cortesía de shadow.

**Amy:** entonces que haremos ahora.

**Silver:** estar atentos y contarnos si les pasa algo extraño.

**Tails:** –le dio una fugaz mirada a Amy con un semblante de preocupación–.Silver una pregunta los ataques no solo son físicos verdad.

**Silver:** no te lo puedo asegurar, hasta hora que ha sufrido ataques mentales por medio de mis poderes he sido yo , que a otro le pase es muy poco probable.

**Tails:** Entiendo.

**Blaze:** eso era todo, nos tenemos que ir y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

**Sonic:** Lo sabemos.

Silver y Blaze se retiraron del taller.

**Knuckles:** yo también me retiro tengo que vigilar la Master Esmerald.–Se fue del lugar–.

**Sonic:** yo también me voy tengo algo que hacer nos vemos después Ames–le soltó la mano y le da un beso en la frente para después salir del taller a su velocidad–.

**Amy:** Sonic…

**Tails:** ya que estamos aquí porque no hacemos la decoraciones para la fiesta de Sonic, el lugar en las afueras de Green Hill, en el hermoso prado donde la hicimos la vez pasada.

**Vainilla:** es una buena idea, necesitamos un poco de felicidad y que mejor que una fiesta sorpresa.

**Cream:** mama tiene razón ahora mismo el señor Sonic se debe de sentir triste.

**Amy:** Sonikku, está bien comencemos a hacer las decoraciones

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En las centrales de la G.U.N**

Se encontraba el Team Dark caminando por los pasillos que conllevan a la sala de entrenamiento.

**Rouge:** aun no entiendo como contraatacaremos Shadow, que tienes en mente.

**Shadow:** necesitaremos tener un plan B y ya l tengo en mente solo necesito hablar con el comandante para comenzar con nuestra misión en unos días.

**Rouge:** estas seguro Shadow sabes que el comandante tu no le caes muy bien que digamos.

**Shadow:** no me importa, pero si sabe que el mundo corre peligro aunque no quiera tendrá que cooperar conmigo.

**Rouge:** Si tu lo dices te esperamos en la sala de entrenamientos , vienes Omega.

**Omega:** AFIRMATIVO.

Rouge y Omega entraron al salón de entrenamientos en lo que Shadow se dirigió a la oficina del comandante , entro sin ninguna educación y se quedo parado en la puerta , lo que el comandante se percato de su presencia no le dio mucha importancia y siguió en lo que estaba , Shadow se tele transportó encima de su escritorio , pisándole algunos papeles que estaba filmando , el comandante se molesto pero Shadow hablo y le conto de todo lo que se entero desde lo de Mephiles de los recuerdos de Iblis , de Silver y de una teoría de como vencerlo, al principio no le creyó pero después lo pensó un poco y decidió aceptarle la misión que sería en unos días.

**Comandante:** espero que no pienses traicionarnos.

**Shadow:** si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho. –Dijo con su tono de voz frio para después salir de la oficina–. Solo espera Mephiles.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

**Station Square**

Blaze y Silver se encontraban caminando por la acera agarrados de la mano.

**Blaze:** crees que hicimos lo correcto.

**Silver:** si lo hicimos, pero no lo dije en la reunión pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento algo dentro de mí que me dice que pronto pasara algo terrible.

**Blaze:** –Se paró de seco para después soltarse de la mano de Silver y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con un semblante de preocupación– .Tan grave es.

**Silver:** me temo que si y como dije no soy la única víctima en todo esto, pero lo que me deja claro es que yo y Shadow fuimos atacados pero siento que el ataque de Sonic lo ha tenido desde hace mucho y que en su caso será mucho peor.

**Blaze:** Entiendo, tenemos que vigilarlo si mal no recuerdo mañana es su cumpleaños de seguro Amy y los demás le harán una fiesta sorpresa deberíamos de ir para vigilarlo.

**Silver:** es una buena idea. –Dijo más alegre para después volver a sostener la mano de Blaze y seguir con su camino–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En las afueras de Green Hill**

Sonic se encontraba recostado en la yerba con los brazos en la nuca , estaba muy pensativo , primero Silver y ahora Shadow, Mephiles tenía a los tres en la mira por ser los autores de su derrota , solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el sea el siguiente afectado su vida no le importaba solo le importaba la vida de Amy y de sus amigos , tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo, el también pensó en que debería alejarse de todos para su seguridad pero aprendió y no de una buena manera que huir de los problemas no es una solución

**Sonic:** Mephiles, tenias que aparecer justo ahora.–Dijo en un tono casi inaudible dirigido hacia los cielos, el sueño le estaba ganando sus parpados se comenzaron a cerrar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido–.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-en la mente de sonic.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un lugar oscuro se podía presenciar, Sonic se encontraba flotando a la derriba poco a poco sus parpados se abrieron para quedarse sorprendido en donde se encontraba esto por alguna razón lo sentía familiar, intentó ponerse de pie aunque le costara mucho ya que al estar flotando perdía muy rápido el equilibrio.

**Sonic:** Pero donde diantres estoy.–Dijo un poco sorprendido– .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una copia de él se separo de su cuerpo dejándose ver el mismo pero con un color oscuro rodeado de una aura negra y una sonrisa perturbadora.

**¿?: **Hola mi otro yo.

**Sonic:** Otra vez tu qué quieres. –Dijo un poco asustado–

**Dark Sonic:** solo vine a decirte que el momento está cerca.

**Sonic:** cerca para que. –pregunta confundido–.

**Dark Sonic:** para estar con mi amada Ames! –Dijo haciendo una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios de una manera sucia–.

**Sonic:** ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA¡ –Grito molesto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque–.

**Dark:** sabes que no lo hare.

**Sonic:** Lo que me faltaba primero Mephiles y ahora tu.

**Dark Sonic:** Mephiles dices, eso sí que es interesante pero no me importa lo que pase con ese sujeto yo solo tengo en mente una cosa y tenlo en cuenta Sonic the hedgehog.–dijo con su risa perturbadora mientras se desvaneció por completo–.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic se despertó sobresaltado sudando frio y respirando agitadamente , no podía entender nada porque ahora es que su lado Dark se esta manifestando de esa manera , y lo peor que le estaba hablando el que lo escuchará pensarían que se estaba volviendo loco pero la realidad es que no , que planes tenia Mephiles para él , esa era una respuesta que no por ahora no sabrá , se percato de que el día pronto se terminaría y por estar metido en sus pensamientos no ha comido nada en todo el día, se paró de la tierra y fue en busca de su amada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

El día se fue volando ya estaba anocheciendo, en el taller de Tails se encontraban el, Amy, Cream y Vainilla , todo el día se pasaron haciendo las decoraciones para la fiesta de Sonic claro que Vainilla preparo varios platillos que le gustaron muchos a los chicos , Como ya el día pronto llegaría a su fin Vainilla y Cream se despidieron de Amy y Tails y se fueron a su hogar. Tails se retiro al laboratorio en lo que Amy terminaba de guardar las decoraciones en uno de los salones de su taller.

**Amy:** listo creo que por esta es la última con esto mi Sonikku la pasara genial en su cumpleaños. –Dijo alegre mientras deposito la caja en uno de los rincones–.

Todo iba bien hasta que se sintió débil y mareada puso su mano en la cabeza ya que le comenzó a doler repentinamente, Tails salió de su laboratorio y fue al salón donde estaba Amy, y lo que ve lo dejo sorprendido pudo ver como los ojos de Amy no eran Verde jade sino rojo color sangre y también que se encontraba con las manos en la cabeza en señal de dolor para después desplomarse en el piso desmayada.

Tails estaba paralizado y a la vez sorprendido no podía correr lo sus sus ojos estaban viendo tenía razón algo malo le estaba pasando a su amiga, no sé cómo pudo pero se armo de val0or y se le acerco para hacerla reaccionar después de unos minutos, la ayudo a sentarse mientras el se puso al frente de ella mirándola con preocupación.

**Amy:** Que paso, Tails porque me miras así. –Dijo todavía un poco mareada mirando a Tails con confusión–.

**Tails:** Amy esta situación se está complicando tu no estás bien el problema que tienes es peor de lo que me había imaginado.

**Amy:** porque lo dices.

**Tails:** –pensó un poco y decidió callarse lo que vio por ahora–.Es en serio promete que le dirás aunque sea solo a Sonic lo que te está pasando yo ya no puedo aguantar más este secreto estoy muy preocupado por ti.

**Amy:** está bien.

Tails la ayudo a levantarse luego de unos minutos Sonic apareció Amy y Sonic se despidieron de Tails, en la mente de Tails tenia muy presente lo que acaba de presenciar y solo esperaba que el problema no fuera algo que no se pudiera resolver Se retiro a su laboratorio y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Llegaron a su hogar, Amy preparo la cena ambos cenaron para luego irse a darse una ducha por separados y luego irse a dormir la noche se hacía presenciar por alguna razón ambos estaban muy callados en toda la noche apenas se dirigían las miradas , algo los tenía muy preocupados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**White Acrópolis**

**Eggman´s pov**

Después de un largo tiempo al fin tengo el plan que destruirá a ese Erizo y sé que no fallara tengo todo calculado, me encuentro muy feliz en mi taller en uno de mis laboratorios utilizando mi supercomputadora digitando los últimos cálculos de mi plan, todo tiene que quedarme perfecto pronto podre conquistar este planeta y ningún Mephiles ni nadie me podrá quitar ese prometido jojojojo, Solo espera Sonic que tu fin ya está muy cerca. Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en m rostro esperando el momento exacto de comenzar mi plan.

**Fin del Eggman pov**

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Capítulo 7: La sorpresa parte II

_**Sonatika: Hola lectores primero que nada les pido perdon por durar mucho en actualiza es que e pasado estas dos semanas en examenes finales y en proyectos T-T e estodo muy estresada ,tambien les pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior ya que tenia un viaje y no pude revisar el capitulo dos veces por lo que se que no esta bien redactado y con faltas ortograficas T-T.**_

_**Sonic: Alfin cuanto mas pensabas durar!.**_

_**Sonatika: no me molestes sonic y por cierto me entere de que molestaste a Maria en su historia -_-.**_

_**Sonic: se puede decir que si estaba aburrido shadow me enserro en mi habitacion por dos semanas ya cuando pude salir todavia no publicabas y decidi ir donde Maria :3.**_

_**Sonatika: Esto se merce otro trauma jujujuju!.**_

_**Sonic:0_0 No por favor T-T.**_

_**Sonatika:jujuju siempre funciona , como les decia espero que les guste el capitulo recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios pertenecen a la grandiosa compañia de SEEGAA ahora si que COMIENCE!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La sorpresa parte 2**

No se lo podía creer era el día que tanto había esperado 23 de junio el cumpleaños número 19 de su amado Sonic , todo un año después de lo sucedido con el Time Eater que casi arruinó su cumpleaños cuando fueron succionados por él y viajaron por el tiempo y el espacio además que ese cumpleaños no fue recibida como quería en ese tiempo su héroe todavía no era claro con ella y nunca le agradeció por la idea de su fiesta pero que va todo por su amado erizo, es de mañana precisamente las 8:30 Amy se levanto muy feliz y sigilosa ya que no quería despertar a Sonic. Tranquilamente fue al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua caliente salió de esta vestida con una blusa roja con cuello de camisa blanco con una falda pantalón azul con sus botas y diadena roja de siempre , bajo a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno un par de tostadas con tocino y huevo con jugo de manzana tenia que aparentar de no saber nada ,y conociendo a Sonic seguramente se volvió a olvidar de sus cumpleaños pero sobre todo dejar todos los problemas a un lado incluyendo sus problemas y la situación que estaban pasando todos ellos actualmente.

Amy Llamo a sonic para que bajara a desayunar, Sonic se levanto muy somnoliento y hambriento la verdad que no pudo dormir muy bien tubo muchas pesadillas, fue directo al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua bien fría para después salir de esta y ponerse una chaqueta roja con sus guantes y zapatos rojos de siempre, luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a desayunar con Amy.

Se sentó en la mesa vio el grandioso desayuno de que le preparo su novia todas esas preocupaciones las tenía muy presente pero ver la bella sonrisa de su amada en la mañana lo calmaba y lo ponía muy feliz, le dio un beso en la frente le dedico un sonrisa sincera y comenzó a devorar los platillos, Amy sonrió y comenzó a desayunar. Hasta que los dos terminaron.

**Amy:** Como estas Sonic.

**Sonic:** estoy muy bien Amy y gracias por el desayuno cada día cocinas mejor–Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiño un ojo–

**Amy:** Gracias Sonikku sabes que lo hago con todo mi amor–Dijo sonrojada por el comentario–.

**Sonic:** Es en serio Amy.

**Amy:** Sonic déjame lavar los platos espérame en la sala quieres.–Dijo dulcemente–.

**Sonic: **Esta bien pero recuerda que yo lavo los de la comida.

Amy asintió con una risita luego recogió los platos de la mesa y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos , Sonic por su parte se tiro en el sofá y encendió la televisión , pasando los canales unos por uno estaba realmente aburrido a esta hora no daban nada bueno en la tv.

Amy en lo que lavaba los platos se fijo si Sonic ya no estaba en la mesa se alivio y ágilmente tomo su comunicador y llamo a Tails lo más silencioso posible.

**.-. Mystic Ruins.-.-.**

**Tails:** Hola Amy como estas.–Contesto en su computadora desde su taller–.

**.-..-Green Hill,.-.**

**Amy:** Tails buenos días, recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de sonic tienes que llamar a Cream y Vainilla y decirles que te ayuden a decorar yo me llevare a Sonic a algún lado.–Dijo susurrando–.

**.-.-Mystic Ruins.-.-**

**Tails: **Esta bien dime a qué hora tengo que tener todo listo.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Amy: **A las 2:00 tratare de tenerlo lo más que pueda ocupado nos vemos Tails cuídate.–Cortando la transmisión–.

Amy dio un suspiro ahora la pregunta es como entretendrá a Sonic por tantas horas sabiendo que él es la cosa viviente más rápida del mundo, una misión casi imposible de lograr pero nada impedirá completarla, termino de lavar los últimos platos que le quedan y salió de la cocina se paro en la entrada de la sala y vio a Sonic recostado en el sofá, se dio ánimos y se dirigió donde él hasta sentarse a su lado.

**Amy:** Sonic estas aburrido verdad.

**Sonic:** bastante. –Dijo en su misma posición cambiando de canal–.

**Amy:** sé que es muy temprano pero me gustaría salir contigo a algún lado si quieres.

**Sonic:** No es mala idea.–Dijo mirando a Amy–.

**Amy:** me gustaría ir a Spagonia City.

**Sonic:**¿¡SPAGONIA CITY!? –Grito sorprendido y extrañado–.

**Amy:** que tiene de malo es una ciudad hermosa, además la última vez que fuimos fue hace un año y medio.

**Sonic:** si lo se fue el lugar donde conocí a Chip.–Dijo un poco triste por recordar a su viejo amigo–.

**Amy:** pero si no quieres ir entiendo.–Dijo un poco desanimada sabia que esa ciudad le recordaba a su pequeño amigo y también esa ciudad fue donde lo conoció en su forma Werehog–.

**Sonic:** –Se puso en frente de ella y le acaricio su rostro dulcemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa–.Si quieres ir no importa lo que paso fue hace mucho y ya lo supere estoy bien, el problema es la distancia duraremos mucho en llegar aun con mi velocidad tardaríamos más de 2 horas.

**Amy:** Es todo lo que necesito no importa en serio quiero ir. –Dijo mas alegre sosteniendo la mano de sonic en su rostro–.

**Sonic:** Que no se diga mas mi Ames, cuando quieras salimos.–Dijo quitando su mano de su rostro y sosteniendo la mano de Amy–.

**Amy:** Ahora estoy lista. –Tomo su bolso–.

Luego de eso Sonic cargo a Amy le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que se sujetara bien fuerte ya que correría a la velocidad del sonido, y así fue salieron de su casa en un pestañeo a su nuevo rumbo Spagonia City.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

Después de recibir la llamada de Amy, Tails se comunico con Cream y Vainilla para que lo ayudaran con la fiesta, después de un rato las dos llegaron y comenzaron a poner las cajas en el tornado x , hasta la última luego los tres se subieron y salieron del taller.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Llegaron al hermoso prado verde, todo estaba igual como el año pasado hasta el mismo árbol donde Amy aventó a Knuckles(**N/A:** **XD**) , entre los tres comenzaron a sacar los adornos y comenzaron a decorar todo , la mesa, varias sillas , serpentinas algunos globos entre otras cosas.

**Cream:** con esto el señor Sonic se sentirá muy Feliz.–dijo muy alegre la pequeña coneja–.

**Tails:** es verdad Cream tenemos que terminar a tiempo, todavía no hemos buscados a nuestros amigos ni tampoco buscado la comida en tu casa. –Dijo un poco desaminado y preocupado–.

**Vainilla:** No te preocupes terminaremos a tiempo.–Dijo dulcemente la coneja mayor–.

**Tails:** Tienes razón Vainilla.–Dijo mas alegre–.

Cream y Tails siguieron con la decoración lo que la señora Vainilla les preparaba una limonada por su esfuerzo los veía muy decididos y dedicados para que la fiesta se diera un éxito no pudo evitar mirar los cielos y preguntarse que habrá hecho Amy para mantener a Sonic ocupado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Spagonia City**

Una ciudad realmente hermosa llena de gente por todos lados y una decoración parecida a Paris el lugar perfecto para una pareja enamorada eran alrededor de las 11:00 am Sonic y Amy recién llegaron a la ciudad, Sonic estaba un poco agotado pero nada de otro mundo Amy estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada la ciudad se veía un poco mas diferente como lo recordaba tomo del brazo a sonic y lo jalo bruscamente para explorar la ciudad.

Visitaron muchas tiendas de moda Amy no dejaba de comprar vestidos y tenia al pobre Sonic como mula de carga, el no le gustaba mucho pero cada vez que veía como lucia Amy en cada atuendo se sonrojaba fuertemente y decidio no darle mucha importancia en cargar sus bolsas de todos modos esos vestidos eran para él.

Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un punto donde se encontraron con periodistas y paparazis que se sorprendieron de volver a ver a Sonic the hedgehog el famoso héroe que los salvo de Dark Gaia y no solo eso por lo que han oído era un héroe a nivel mundial , de inmediato lo comenzaron a acosar con fotos y preguntas tales como que hace con esa chica acaso es su novia , y cosas por el estilo , los flash y las preguntas los incomodaron entonces cargo a Amy y desaparecieron dejando una viento azulado por detrás.

Llegaron a un parque muy calmado y hermoso donde no tenía tantas personas se aliviaron de inmediato y los dos caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a un banco donde se sentaron.

**Amy:** Fue un gran día, excepto los de los estúpidos paparazis.

**Sonic:** Ni me lo digas, pero ni esas personas arruinaran nuestra cita Amy.

**Amy:** Lo se Sonic gracias por venir conmigo.

**Sonic:** no hay de que.–Dijo suavemente para lentamente acercarse a sus labios–.

**Amy:**Soni.. –No pudo terminar ya que Sonic deposito sus labios con los de ella para darse un apasionado beso con todo su amor en ello–.

Lugo se separaron muy sonrojados mirándose a los ojos

**Sonic:** Te amo Amy no lo olvides.–Dijo mientras le dedico una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo–.

**Amy:** yo también te amo Sonic siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí desde los 8 años y nunca lo dejare de hacer.–Dijo dándole un abrazo lo cual el correspondió–.

Parece que el tiempo con la persona amada pasaba lento pero el real era muy diferente, mientras Se abrazaban Amy pudo notar la hora y eran las 12:30 era bastante tarde tenían que regresar a Green Hill cuanto antes. Entonces ella se separo de Sonic.

**Amy:** Sonic todo fue grandioso pero quiero regresar a nuestro hogar.

**Sonic:** pero porque si apenas tenemos una hora que llegamos no te estás divirtiendo.

**Amy:** no es eso lo que pasa que se nos hace tarde.

**Sonic:** tarde para que

**Amy:** –_y ahora que le digo para que no sospeche_–.No quieres que yo te cocine un gran platos de chilidogs caseros.

**Sonic: **umm! tentador los mejores del mundo son los tuyos.. está bien me convenciste vamos a casa.

Amy sonrió su idea había funcionado solo esperaba que sus amigos hayan terminado los preparativos, Sonic cargo a Amy miro por última vez el parque de Spagonia City y con un Boom Sónico salieron de la ciudad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Tails estaba agotado al igual que Cream al fin pudieron terminar de decorar todo pero lo más importante era la comida que todavía no la habían buscado no solo eso faltaban también los invitados los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, Tails buscara los invitados y Cream la comida así fue mientras que Vainilla se quedo vigilando todo y dando los últimos retoques.

**.-.-.-Con Tails.-.-**

Tails sobrevoló Mystic Ruins hasta llegar a la famosa isla flotante Angel Island donde aterrizo y se fue en busca de Knuckles, no tuvo que buscar tanto ya que se encontraba en el altar como siempre de guardián de la Master Esmerald.

**Tails: **Hey Knuckles

**Knuckles:** Que quieres Tails.

**Tails:** Vine a invitarte a la fiesta de Sonic.

**Knuckles:** me encantaría pero no dejare mí puesto por algo como eso.

**Tails:** –Se molesto un poco–.Mira Knuckles se que en este momento estamos muy preocupados por todo este problema de Mephiles y sé que no puedes dejarla sola pero es por una buena causa nuestro mejor amigo cumple años tal vez el sea el siguiente atacado y tal vez no tenga la misma suerte de silver y de shadow tenemos que compartir lo mas que podamos todos juntos y mantenernos unidos.

**Knuckles:** –Dio un suspiro–.Tu ganas iré pero no durare mucho vale.

**Tails:** Vale.

Tails se despidió de Knuckles se subió en el tornado X y salió de Angel Island muy pensativo por lo que le había dicho a Knuckles, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la agencia de detectives Chaotix donde entro les hablo de la fiesta que muy encantados irán. Salió de la agencia y se dirigió a la G.U.N donde invitó al team Dark que al principio Shadow se negó ya que la verdad no le interesaba pero Rouge lo convenció y termino por aceptar, Salió de la G.U.N en su camino por Station Square recordó que no invito a Big se regresa a Mystic Ruins al pantano donde invito a Big y a Froggy lo cuales aceptaron muy feliz.

Por último llego a Esmerald Coast e invito a Silver y a Blaze que por cierto se lo encontró raro que ambos estarían ahí solo pensó en silver, pero bueno luego lo pensaría se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino.

Cream llego a su hogar y con ayuda de Gemerl (**N/A: Robot de Eggman que salió en sonic Advance 3**) su hermano robot adoptivo transportaron la comida hacia el prado e iban poniendo todo en su lugar hasta que por fin terminaron.

Tails llego aterrizo el tornado x y fue donde Cream a ver como estaba todo y se sorprendió todo estaba incluso mejor que el año pasado la comida se veía increíble vio la hora y eran más de las 2 pm de seguro Amy y sonic no tardarían en llegar , poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando.

**Tails:** Bienvenidos chicos.

**Rouge:** si que te luciste Tails.

**Shadow:** no le encuentro nada especial.

**Knuckles:** tenias que invitar al emo de Shadow.

**Shadow: **a quien le dices Emo poco ceso.

**Rouge: **no estamos aquí para pelear sino para disfrutar.

**Knukles: **tienes razón.

**Shadow:** como sea.

Llegan los Chaotix

**Charmy:** Que comience la fiesta.

**Vector:** tranquilo amiguito todavía no a llegado el invitado de honor.

**Espio:** por favor Charmy comportate.

**Charmy: **aguafiestas.

Llegan Silver y Blaze

**Silver:** Como están Chicos.

**Cream:** Señor Silver, señorita Blaze que bueno que vinieron.

**Blaze:** gracias por invitarnos.

**Tails:** creo que son todos.

Llegan Big y Froggy

**Big: **lamentamos la tardanza.

**Cream:** señor Big qué bueno que vino.

**Tails:** ahora si creo que somos todos esperemos un rato a que lleguen sonic y Amy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic y Amy llegaron a Station Square ambos se detuvieron un rato para descansar, llevar a Amy y sus bolsas por tan larga distancia lo agoto de cierto modo se sentaron en una cafetería Amy le dijo que iría al tocador y lo dejo solo , ya en el tocador activa su comunicador y llamo a Tails.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Tails:** Amy donde estas son casi las 3 de la tarde y no llegan les paso algo.

**.-.-Station Square.-.-**

**Amy:** Estamos bien perdón se nos hizo tarde fuimos a Spagonia City si lo se fue muy extremo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

**.-.-Green Hill.-.-**

**Tails: **okey, pero dense prisa ya todo está listo solo faltan ustedes.

**.-.-Station Square.-.-**

**Amy:** estaremos en seguida nos vemos. –Corto la trasmisión–.

Amy salió del tocador y fue donde sonic donde los dos salieron del lugar para su hogar en Green Hill ,llegaron a su casa Amy puso sus compras en su habitación saco una pequeña caja y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos , Sonic se recostó en el sofá esperando a que Amy le preparara su almuerzo con esa corrida se moría de hambre, Amy fue donde sonic y le dijo que tenían que ir a un lugar ,a lo primero se negó ya que no le quedaban fuerzas pero ella insistió y el no tubo de otra que aceptar y salir de su hogar , caminaron por el bosque de Green Hill Sonic no comprendía lo mas mínimo luego ella le pidió que esperara un momento y se alejo de él.

Ella corrió hasta llegar al prado donde estaba la fiesta se quedo sorprendida todo estaba perfecto, sus amigos estaban todos reunidos esperando al invitado de honor, Tails se le acerco a Amy y le pregunto por sonic ella le dijo y entonces grito pidiendo ayuda lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sonic la oyera él lo oye y se preocupo bastante e inmediatamente corrió hacia la dirección del grito, Tails pudo notar que se acercaba le dio señal a todos para ponerse en posición. Sonic llego muy alterado poniéndose en posición de ataque pero se quedo sorprendido y perplejo a darse cuenta de su alrededor.

**Todos:** ¡SORPRESA!.

**Sonic:** Es en serio chicos no debían.

**Tails:** Fue idea de Amy en realidad las dos veces fueron ideas de Amy.

**Sonic:** Wao esto es grandioso no puedo creer que me olvide de mi propio cumpleaños dos años seguidos.

**Amy:** No te preocupes Sonikku es que eres un héroe muy ocupado.

**Sonic:** tú la mejor novia del mundo Ames.

**Knuckles**: No comiencen con su escena empalagosa sinceramente me agradabas mas cuando la evitabas.

**Amy:** que fue lo que dijiste.–Dijo de una manera amenazadora mientras sacaba su martillo–.

**Knuckles:** Nada Nada.–Dijo nervioso caminando hacia atrás–.

Amy con su martillo le dio un fuerte golpe a Knuckles en impacto en un árbol (**N/A:** **que coincidencia XD!).**

**Amy:** para que aprendas.

**Sonic:** por eso Knuckles no la hago enojar.

**Knuckles:** entiendo.–Dijo sobándose la cabeza y escupiendo una hoja–.

Hubo unas carcajadas por medio del grupo knuckles no aprendia la lección, hasta ahora la fiesta la estaban pasando bien disfrutando la deliciosa comida de Vainilla y de la compañía de todos riendo y compartiendo ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, llego la hora de partir el pastel con la cara de sonic en el , Sonic lo partió junto con Amy y comenzaron a repartirlo no cabe duda que sabe mejor que el del año pasado.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que se sintió un temblor en la zona los presentes se cubrieron luego el cielo se oscureció de repente miraron hacia arriba y se quedaron sorprendidos una enorme nave llena de armas de color rojiza con el signo de eggman estaba justo encima de ellos, la compuerta de la nava se abrió dejando salir decenas de robots de combate con poderosas armas.

El team Sonic, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y comenzaron a defenderse de las mechas de Eggman, hablando del rey de roma la gigantesca nave aterrizo y de esta salió eggman montado en su Eggmobile poniéndose justo al frente de ellos.

**Eggman:** lamento interrumpir su fiestecita pero tengo algo pendiente con ese erizo.

**Sonic:** Tenias que aparecer justo ahora cuando me estaba divirtiendo, ni en mi cumpleaños me libero de ti cabeza de huevo.

**Eggman:** oféndeme todo lo que quieras pero este es tu fin. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa luego presiono un botón dejando salir centenales de robots armados(**N/A:** **parecidos a los del Sonic 2006**).

El team Sonic se estaba arrinconando cada vez que destruían un robots 10 mas aparecían en su lugar cada equipo luchaba codo a codo el team Dark con Omega Shadow y Rouge hacían todo para defenderse al igual que el Team Rose los Chaotix y Silver y Blaze, Gemerl protegía a Vainilla.

Cuando Cream iba a atacar con Cheese a uno de los robots no se dio cuenta que tenía otro apuntándole en la espalda, Amy se percato de eso y en un rápido movimiento empujo a Cream recibiendo ella el impacto dejándola Semi-inconsciente, Luego el robots la cargo y se fue del lugar dejando a Cream desconcertada.

Sonic iba destruyendo cada robots para acercársele a Eggman y partirle la madre por arruinar otro cumpleaños cuando por fin pudo llegar donde él estaba noto que se encontraba muy sonriente.

**Sonic: **Sonríes porque sabes que te mandare volando.–Dijo con una sonrisa mientras crujía los dedos–.

**Eggman:** Yo que tu no estaría tan confiado.–Dijo chasqueando los dedos luego segundos después apareció un robots con Amy en los brazos–.

**Sonic:**¡AMY! Suéltala Eggman o te la veras conmigo. –Poniéndose en posición de ataque–.

**Eggman:** Yo que tú no te moverías o quieres que le vuele la cabeza en un disparo.

**Sonic:** No te saldrás con la tuya.

**Eggman:** Ya lo hice, pero aunque no lo creas Amy no es mi objetivo me di cuenta que secuestrarla para que tu vinieras a mis trampas no me servía de nada entonces pensé mejor secuestrarte a ti.

**Sonic:** sigue soñando.

**Eggman:** Entonces que te parece este trato libero a la chica y tú te dejas capturar es sencillo pero si no lo haces le vuelo la cabeza de un disparo y morirá de inmediato tú decides erizo.

**Sonic:¡**está bien!

Sonic se puso en una posición normal sin poner resistencia alguna, Eggman chasqueo los dedos y ordeno soltar a Amy, luego Sonic sintió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente los demás se dieron cuenta y fueron en su ayuda pero inútil los robots no los dejaban pasar, Eggman tomo su objetivo muy complacido y se subió en su Egg-Carrier 3(**N/A: técnicamente es el 4 pero como lo del 2006 nunca paso será el 3 :S**).

Amy se levanto de golpe con dolor de cabeza pudo notar que Eggman se retiraba con Sonic inconsciente a su nave se preocupo de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo detrás del sin que se diera cuenta y abordo su nave dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Tails presencio todo eso tenía que hacer algo para detener a Eggman con sus dos colas giro en sí mismo y se movió(**N/A: el ataque que usa en Sonic ADX**) por los robots cortándolos y destruyéndolos hasta llegar al tornado x pero cuando iba a despegar un láser impacto en el tornado averiándole una de sus alas solo pudo convertirlo en el ciclón x y lamentarse, con toda su ira comenzó a disparar a los robots sin piedad.

Shadow estaba perdiendo la paciencia miro a Rouge y a Omega ellos de inmediato supieron lo que quería hacer, rápidamente se alejaron y le advirtieron a los otros para que se fueran del lugar, Silver les dijo que él podía cubrirles con sus poderes Psíquicos hizo un campo de fuerza verde azulado lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a todos.

Shadow cerró los ojos su pelaje se estaba volviendo de un color rojo intenso luego los abrió junto sus manos y dijo "CHAOS BLAST" libero toda esa energía causando una enorme explosión destruyendo todo a su paso incluyendo a todos los robots de eggman dejándolo hechos polvo.

El humo se disipo gracias a los poderes de Silver todos estaban bien pero Tails les conto que Sonic fue secuestrado por Eggman y la imprudente de Amy fue en su rescate ahora tenían que ideal un plan para rescatarlos a ambos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_Sonatika:jujuju se nota que regrese :3 _**

**_Sonic: si que eres mala T-T._**

**_Sonatika: no es para tanto Sonic pero en fin espero que le haya gustado y las preguntas son ¿lograra Amy salvar a Sonic? ¿Porque Eggman secuestro a Sonic en primer lugar en vez de a Amy como siempre lo hacia? ¿Los chicos lograran llegar a tiempo , salvarlos y evitar el plan desconocido de Eggman? ¿Porque los personajes de entre las sombras no salieron en este capitulo? y sobre todo ¿Porque hago tantas condenadas preguntas? XD! Todo eso talvez lo sepan en el proximo capitulo me dejan Review *-* ´porfa y eso es todo por ahora Sonatika se despide sayonara :D_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Plan de rescate

_**Sonatika:Hola gente les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :D**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGAAA!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Plan de rescate**

No lo comprendían estaban muy sorprendidos por todo lo que paso vieron todo sus alrededor como quedo el prado destruido por el Chaos Blast de Shadow y pensar que tuvieron que recurrir a esa opción era algo imposible de creer gracias a los poderes del erizo plateado de nombre Silver se pudieron refugiar del feroz ataque del erizo negro, el humo se termino de disipar ,Silver retiro el campo de fuerza cada quien confirmo su estado al parecer no había nadie herido de gravedad solo algunos rasguños por la batalla con los centinelas de Eggman, Tails salió del Ciclón x para decirles a sus amigos lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

—**Chicos tenemos un problema**—Dijo el zorro de dos colas.

—**Problema es poco para esto**—Cuestiono la gata lila.

—**Blaze tiene razón esto no es algo normal**. —Silver secundo a Blaze.

—**Silver entiendo lo que quieres decir pero es algo que paso y no pudimos evitarlo**—Dijo Rouge consternada.

Las miradas preocupadas del grupo se hicieron muy presentes, mientras tanto Shadow desde su posición se sacudió los escombros que tenía en su cuerpo por el ataque anterior miro su alrededor y como lo supuso no quedo nada ni un simple Robots en pie, camino donde se encontraban sus "amigos" y se les acerco hasta quedar justo en frente de ellos.

—**Eggman se supero a sí mismo**.

—**Qué bueno que viniste Shadow porque tenemos un problema esto no es nada todo este caos provocado solo era una simple distracción para que Eggman secuestrara a Sonic**—Dijo Tails con preocupación.

—** ¡Una simple distracción!** —Exclamo Rouge con asombro. —**Todo esto es una simple distracción, nunca había visto tantos robots de Eggman solo para una distracción**.

—**Entonces el Faker fue secuestrado eso no podía sonar más ridículo.**

—**Eso no es todo, Amy de imprudente abordo la nave de eggman**. —Termino de explicar Tails.

—**Todo fue mi culpa**—La pequeña coneja se sentía muy culpable—**si no fuera por mí el señor Eggman no hubiera usado a Amy como carnada para llevarse al señor Sonic**—las lagrimas de la coneja comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—**No es tu culpa nunca pensamos que Eggman haría lo que hizo**—Tails le puso la mano en el hombro amistosamente lo que hizo que Cream dejara de llorar y se sintiera un poco mejor.

—**Pero entonces que haremos ahora**—Dijo Vector preocupado por la situación.

—**No es obvio tenemos que rescatar a nuestros amigos**—Le contesto Silver decidido.

—**primero tenemos que ideal un plan para rescatarlos lo mejor es que vallamos a mi taller**. —Señalo Tails a sus amigos.

Los presentes pensaron un poco y después asintieron algo dentro de ellos le preocupaba más de lo normal, Silver uso su llamada Telequinesis y con su brillo verde azulado rodeo a los Chaotix y a Big para llegar más rápido, Blaze con su velocidad y agilidad fue detrás de Silver ,Rouge y Omega también se elevaron y les siguieron el paso, Cream y su madre Vanilla se subieron con Tails en el Ciclón x y se fueron del lugar rápidamente por tierra, por ultimo quedaron Gemerl y Shadow ,Gemerl antes de irse miro a Shadow con un poco de curiosidad luego se termino de retirar dejando solo a Shadow mirando todo el lugar destruido una duda se poso en su mente, algo de todo esto lo tenía muy inquieto. —**Desde cuando Eggman está a un paso adelante de nosotros**—Se dijo a sí mismo, todo parecía apuntar que de cierto modo Eggman pudiera estar aliado de Mephiles o quizás solo quizás otra cosa. Negó con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar usando su Air Shoes.

Minutos que parecieron horas pasaron y llegaron al taller de Tails ubicado en Mystic Ruins, Tails guardo el Ciclón x en su garaje y junto con Cream y Vanilla fueron a uno de sus laboratorios donde se encontraban el resto del grupo, los miro a la cara se podía ver la confusión que tenían en el rostro y sobre todo Tails no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo un mal presentimiento.

— **Ya estamos aquí comencemos a ideal el plan**.

—**Tus eres el genio que tienes en mente**—Rouge le contesto.

—**Esto algo un poco complicado ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se dirigió Eggman o en donde se oculta**—Indago Espio.

—**Eso es cierto**—Tails hizo una pausa para pensar un poco y como si nada le llego algo a la mente—**Esperen un momento ustedes se fijaron en la nueva nave de Eggman.**

—**En la que se llevo al señor Sonic**. —Dijo Cream.

—**Exacto, esa es el Egg-Carrier 3 porque si mal no recuerdo Sonic destruyo el 2 pero ahora no se supone que es el 4 digo los que estuvieron en Soleanna vieron todo esos Robots cuando el secuestro a Elise**. —Explico el zorro de dos colas.

—**Es verdad ahora lo recuerdo pero entonces Eggman también recuerda todo lo que vivió en Soleanna**—Dijo Knuckles consternado.

—**Puede ser pero entonces esto quiere decir que Eggman puede estar aliado de Mephiles**—Dijo Shadow provocando que los demás presentes lo miraran sorprendidos.

—**Lo que dice Shadow no está del todo descabellado**—Dijo Tails.

—**Si los que vivieron esa aventura con Mephiles recuerdan por medio de mi intervención Eggman no es que precisamente recuerde porque pudo a haber espiado nuestra conversación en Angel Island**.

—**Silver tiene razón, entonces podemos descartar que Mephiles está de aliado de Eggman aunque puede ser algo mucho peor**.

—**Blaze creo que entiendo tu punto, piensen un poco yo y Shadow fuimos atacados por Mephiles personalmente pero** —Pauso por un momento—**puede ser que Mephiles está utilizando a Eggman sin que él se diera cuenta**.

—**Pero eso no nos dice nada la razón del porque Eggman secuestro al Faker**.

—**Shadow tiene razón, desde que lo conozco la que siempre secuestra es a Amy no a Sonic aquí hay gato encerrado**. —Dijo Rouge un tanto pensativa.

—**Lo que dice Rouge es cierto ¿Por qué Eggman secuestro a Sonic y no a Amy?** —Pregunto el zorro de dos colas pensativo.

Esa pregunta cuestiono a los presentes poniéndolos pensativos buscando una respuesta lógica haciendo que el silencio reinara en el laboratorio hasta que Tails decidió romperlo, después de pensarlo mucho decidio revelar algo que lo tenía muy preocupado algo que tal vez pudiera ser de ayuda en la situación actuar aunque no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero correría ese riesgo por el bien de sus amigos y principalmente a su hermana mayor Amy y su mejor amigo Sonic.

—**Chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles ya que la situación empeoro no puedo callar mas tiempo**—Dijo preocupado haciendo que los presentes le prestaran atención.

—**Que cosa**—Pregunto Silver de manera curiosa.

—**Es algo relacionado con Amy y con Sonic**—Suspiro—**hace unos días note a Amy muy extraña es decir cuando vino a mi taller a contarme de la fiesta sorpresa que le haríamos a Sonic se desmayo de repente luego le toque la frente y ardía en fiebre y su pulso no se sentía, no solo eso otro día note que su color de ojo cambio de color a uno rojo sangre parecidos a los de Shadow. **—Termino de decir lo primero pero eso basto para que los presentes lo miraran con desconfianza—**Con Sonic no les puedo decir algo tan raro solo que su actitud a ver a Amy fue un poco rara y extraña a mi parecer**.

—**Lo suponía, Mephiles quiere atacar a Sonic de otra manera a la nuestra como dije anteriormente a mí y a Shadow fuimos atacados por el directamente**. —Pauso y luego suspiro—**Yo también quiero decirles algo pero esto va con relación a Sonic ,últimamente e visto a Sonic mas molesto de lo normal es decir un día Blaze y yo nos encontramos con el por casualidad yo le conté que sentí a Mephiles por primera vez el se molesto bastante hasta arremetió en contra de mi ,me levanto con un sola malo y me grito molesto no solo eso su pelaje no sé si fue cosa mía pero lo vi ligeramente más oscuro si no fuera por Blaze no sé lo que hubiera pasado porque ella le dio una bofetada y lo hizo reaccionar**—Termino de decir Silver, toda esa información preocupo mas a los del grupo de una u otra manera.

—**Pelaje más oscuro mmm nunca había visto a Sonic de ese color**—Pauso—**a no ser en la batalla que tuvimos hace unos años con los Metarex note a sonic un color ligero más oscuro pero fue algo muy breve no te lo puedo explicar muy bien.**—Dijo Tails.

—** ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! **—Grito Rouge con enojo—**A que se debe todo esto de Sonic y Amy no entiendo nada, si tenían esa información porque no nos dijeron nada, se supone que nos contaríamos todo ya que estamos unidos en esta llamada guerra con ese ser oscuro.**

—**Lo lamento pero Amy me hizo prometer no decir nada hasta que pasara el cumpleaños de Sonic**—Tails se sintió muy culpable.

—**Yo también les pido disculpa yo también tenía que haber decírselos antes nunca pensé que todo esto pasaría**. —Se excuso por igual Silver.

—**Está bien los perdono**—Dijo más calmada—**Y perdón por gritarles todo esto me tiene muy asustada y preocupada.**

—**No eres la única Rouge yo también siento miedo por primera no perdón segunda vez en mi vida**—Dijo Knuckles.

—**Ya lo pasado es pasado no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo lo mejor es que pensemos como resolveremos este problema lo de Mephiles puede esperar un poco, aunque tengo este presentimiento que todo esto está relacionado**—Dijo Shadow tratando de calmar a los presentes que al parecer le dio resultado.

—**Ya no podemos seguir cuestionando a nuestros amigos**—Dijo la pequeña abeja de nombre Charmy.

—**Esto no nos puede separar amiga Amy está en peligro**—Dijo el gato gigante de color morado de nombre Big.

Después de un silencio incomodo los presentes se miraron y asintieron al unisonó, Tails sonrió pero esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente de su rostro porque todavía no tenían un plan de rescate y es más todavía no sabían nada del verdadero propósito del porque Sonic fue secuestrado por Eggman en primer lugar, camino unos pasos y se sentó en su supercomputadora la encendió y comenzó a teclear desesperadamente llamando la atención de los presentes.

—**Chicos ya no importa creo saber donde esta Sonic ya que** —Pauso un poco— **implante un dispositivo de rastreo en él hace mucho cuando era mas pequeño era uno de mis primeros inventos, pero este no es el tema según lo que tengo el esta**—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a leer lo que decía su monitor—**no lo puedo creer el está en el ARK**. —Al terminar de decirlo los presentes se quedaron igual de sorprendidos tanto que Shadow y Espio que habían mantenido los brazos cruzados todo este tiempo los descruzaron por escuchar esa noticia. —**No sé cómo diablos esta allá pero creo que ya tengo un plan no podremos llevar mucha gente porque necesitaremos mantener la retaguardia, yo Shadow y Silver son lo que iremos al ARK con la utilización del Híper Tornado modificado, Cream se quedara en mi laboratorio en la supercomputadora ella los mantendrá informados cualquier cosa le preguntan**—Termino de explicar Tails, los demás asintieron sin dudar.

—**Cuando partimos**—pregunto silver

—**En unas pocas horas no más de 2 según mis cálculos**—Tails le contesto.

—**Hare mi mejor esfuerzo**—Dijo Cream segura de sí misma.

—**Cuento contigo**—Tails le apoyo.

—**Bien entonces pero que haremos cuando estemos allá**—Cuestiono Shadow.

—**Todavía no lo he pensado algo se me ocurrirá dalo por hecho, ahora tengo que terminar unos pequeños ajustes al Híper Tornado desde que termine nos iremos al ARK**.

Luego de Tails decir eso se paró de la supercomputadora y se retiro del laboratorio a terminar de modificar el híper tornado dejando a los presentes en el laboratorio pero no duraron mucho porque cada quien comenzó a salir también pero antes de eso Cream le dio un comunicador a cada uno para mantenerlos a todos en contacto como le había dicho Tails cada presente lo tomo y se retiraron del lugar quedando solo Vanilla, Big, Gemerl y Cream en el laboratorio ella sentada en el supercomputador. Ellos no se alejaron mucho estaban solo afuera del taller esperando nuevas órdenes a excepción de Knuckles que se fue a Angel Island para vigilar la Master Esmerald.

En lo que los Chaotix se encontraban un poco más alejado del grupo conversando sobre sus cosas pero principalmente de la situación actual, Shadow se encontraba en una esquina del taller mirando el cielo azul con mucha incertidumbre porque nada pero absolutamente nada le quitaba esa sensación de preocupación que sentía que todo eso estaba relacionado con Mephiles de cierto modo pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría y peor aun seria temprano. Rouge y Omega no pudieron evitar mirar a Shadow con curiosidad preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos de tanta preocupación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre las sombras**

Oscuridad, miedo, tinieblas todo eso era presente en ese extraño espacio donde el tiempo no avanzaba pero lo más importante hogar del ser mas malvado, siniestro y sin compasión que pudiera existir en todo el universo por así decirlo.

—**Hahahahahahaha ya falta poco para completar la fase 2 todos estarán perdidos**—El extraño ser estaba más que complacido mirando una burbuja de una forma ovalada y de un color morado oscuro muy denso con imágenes enfocadas en un erizo negro de vetas rojas—**Y pensar que formas parte de mi plan Shadow aunque solo seas un simple peón**.

_**CONTINUARA..**_

* * *

_**Sonatika:jujujuju cada dia los amo mas lectores :3 ya se acerca mi capitulo favorito aunque no se si sera el de ustedes XD! talvez en el otro sepan la razon del porque Eggman secuestro a Sonic :3 _** espero que le haya gustado el capitulo me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de entre las sombras Sonatika se despide Sayonara :D.**_**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Entre las sombras

_**Sonatika:Hola mis amados lectores les traigo mi capitulo favorito que lo disfruten :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Entre las sombras **

Sonic iba destruyendo cada robots para acercársele a Eggman y partirle la madre por arruinarle otro cumpleaños parece que no le basto el time Eater el año pasado, con cada ataque más robots aparecían al frente de el pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante y cumplir su objetivo, cuando por fin pudo llegar donde Eggman noto que estaba muy sonriente y calmado.

—**Sonríes porque sabes que te mandare volando.** —Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras crujía los dedos.

—**Yo que tu no estaría tan confiado**—Dijo el doctor para después chasquear los dedos provocando que apareciera uno de sus robots con Amy inconsciente en sus brazos metálicos.

—**¡****AMY! **—Grito molesto—**Suéltala Eggman o te la veras conmigo** —Dijo desafiante poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—**Yo que tú no te moverías o quieres que le vuele la cabeza en un disparo**—Dijo el científico confiado de sí mismo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—**No te saldrás con la tuya**—Dijo molesto e impotente por la situación.

—**Ya lo hice, pero aunque no lo creas Amy no es mi objetivo me di cuenta que secuestrarla para que tu vinieras a mis trampas no me servía de nada entonces pensé que mejor secuestrarte a ti mi estimado erizo**.

—**Sigue soñando**—Dijo confiado de sí mismo.

—**Entonces que te parece este trato libero a la chica y tú te dejas capturar es sencillo pero si no lo haces le vuelo la cabeza de un disparo y morirá de inmediato tú decides erizo**. —Termino de decirle Eggman esperando que el erizo azul le contestara aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Sonic no sabía qué hacer la impotencia se volvió a apoderar de su ser viendo a la chica que amaba usada en su contra, esa era una de las razones del porque no aceptaba sus sentimientos, pero en estos momentos su vida no le importaba en los mas mínimo solo quería que su amada estuviera sana y salva, apretó los puños y crujió los dientes con resignación dando un leve gruñido para después de pensarlo decidió darle una respuesta. —**Está bien**—Dijo cortante con una mirada de odio posada en el doctor.

Sonic se relajo esperando lo que viniera sin poner resistencia alguna, Eggman volvió a sonreír ,chasqueo los dedos ordenando al robot soltar a Amy bruscamente en el césped , luego volvió a chasquear los dedos y los siguiente que Sonic sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo rápidamente inconsciente, los demás seguían en la batalla pudieron percatarse que Eggman se retiraba tenían que impedirlo pero por la cantidad de robots que había les era casi imposible de avanzar donde el doctor se encontraba , por otro lado Eggman tomo su objetivo un sonic inconsciente e indefenso la primera parte de su plan fue todo un éxito, sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar se retiro abordando su nave conocida como el Egg-Carrier 3(**N/A: técnicamente es el 4 pero como lo del 2006 nunca paso será el 3 :S**).

Amy abrió sus parpados lentamente para luego ponerse de pie con un poco con dificultad vio su alrededor como sus amigos seguían luchando con las mechas de Eggman con mucho trabajo pero lo que le sorprendió fue notar que el doctor se retiraba con Sonic inconsciente a su nave no entendía el porqué se lo había llevado a él en vez de ella pues ahora no era el momento de pensarlo, ahora lo más importante era que su sonic la necesitaba no podía quedarse simplemente con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada ,algo dentro de ella le hizo preocuparse de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces junto todas sus fuerzas y fue corriendo detrás del doctor sin que se diera cuenta para luego abordar la nave antes de que la compuerta se cerrara por completo.

Se sintió un poco mal por haber dejado a sus amigos en la batalla pero sabía que de una u otra manera ellos estarían bien, la nave era demasiado grande con mucha tecnología por alguna razón le pareció familiar como si hubiera estado en ella , tenía que mantenerse muy sigilosa para que no la descubrieran, camino por varios pasillos que su vaga memoria le recordaba vio como unos robots salían de una de las compuertas y se tuvo que esconder de inmediato en una esquina ,los robots al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y siguieron con su camino, respiró aliviada y se limpio el sudor que se había apoderado en su frente por los nervios que sintió por la pasada situación. —**fiuj eso estuvo cerca.**

Pero los nervios volvieron ya que la nave de un momento a otro se movió estrepitosamente provocando que ella callera al piso , al parecer había llegado a su destino , tenía que darse prisa aunque no sabía en donde se encontraba, para su suerte pudo ver a Eggman en su Eggmobile con su amada erizo , entonces decidió volverlo a seguir saliendo de la nave mejor conocida como el Egg-Carrier 3 hasta quedar parada en lo que se podría considerar una especia de estación espacial , la miro con detenimiento y supo de inmediato en donde se encontraba. —**Parece que estoy en el ARK pero ¿Por qué Eggman se llevo a Sonic a este lugar?** —se pregunto confundida. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos de esa fría y desolada colonia espacial conocida como el ARK tratando de ser valiente todo por su amado erizo ya era el momento de dejar de ser la damisela en peligro, se paró en seco cuando vio que uno de los Robots la había visto y como si fuera poco alerto a mas y comenzaron a atacarla no tuvo de otra e invocó a su fiel martillo conocido como Piko Piko Hammer y comenzó a defenderse.

Agotada por la oleada de robots que cada vez se le acercaban no se rendía y siguió atacándolos hasta que al fin termino con el ultimo que quedo en pie y para su suerte no volvieron más ,respiro agitadamente con su martillo aun en sus manos esperando más ataques nerviosa porque no sabía si Eggman la había descubierto, se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos que para ella parecieron horas interminables y al parecer todo quedo tranquilo y no había ni una señal de que Eggman se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, respiro hondo y decidió seguir avanzando por esa enorme colonia espacial aunque le tomara horas pero salvaría a Sonic cueste lo que le cueste.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El malvado Doctor Eggman por fin llego a su ubicación esperada la vieja colonia espacial ARK lugar que comenzaría con su plan de por fin destruir a su enemigo que le ha jodido la vida desde hace años, salió de su nave con la utilización de su Eggmobile con su objetivo, dejo unos robots a cargo solo por si acaso y se retiro a uno de los laboratorios donde se llevaría a cabo su dichoso plan.

Al llegar lanzo el cuerpo inconsciente de sonic bruscamente al suelo metálico de la habitación, luego le ordeno a uno de sus robots que lo colocaran en una especie de maquina poniendo los brazos y sus piernas en una posición en forma de x, luego se bajo del Eggmobile y se posiciono al frente del computador de la habitación esperando que su futura victima despertara.

Al poco rato Sonic abrió sus parpados pesadamente, y lo primero que presencio fue su estado, forcejeó para liberarse del agarre pero fue de lo más inútil. —**Es lo mejor que se te ocurre Eggman**—Dijo Sonic con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, Eggman solo se volteo de lo más calmado y camino para quedar justo al frente de Sonic. —**Qué bueno que despertaste mi estimado erizo.**

—**Y dime que es lo que pretendes conmigo**—Desafío al doctor.

—**Pues pienso acabar contigo de una buena vez** —Rio con malicia—**Pero primero te torturare un poco.**

—**ja torturarme eso lo creeré cuando lo vea**.

Eggman se alejo de sonic y se volvió a poner en el computador , comenzó a teclear en ella , de inmediato Sonic comenzó a sentir fuertes descargas eléctricas haciéndolo gritar de dolor , para Eggman no era más que música para sus oídos pero no le era suficiente ordeno a unos robots que lo rasguñaran haciéndolo sangrar inmediatamente y gritar aun mas del dolor pulsante que sentía en esos momento a causa de las innumerables heridas de su cuerpo ,el olor a hierro provocado por la sustancia carmín de sonic inundó la habitación , pero para el doctor aun no le era suficiente tenía que hacerlo sufrir por todas esas humillaciones , ordeno a varios robots que le dispararan laser por su cuerpo adolorido y ensangrentado para hacerlo sufrir más físicamente, después de un rato ordeno a los robots que se detuvieran y volvió a ponerse en frente para luego darle una bofetada en el rostro haciendolo escupir sangre. —**A si te quería ver erizo derrotado**.

El simple hecho de respirar le dolía pero su voluntad era inquebrantable—**E-Esto es todo**—desafío aun mas al doctor con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

En ese momento una pequeña alarma sonó en la computadora haciendo que Eggman regresara donde esta, se sorprendió y a la vez sonrió maliciosamente por las imágenes que estaban pasando nada más y nada menos que Amy Rose la novia de Sonic. —**Vaya vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí, parece que tu pequeña novia se infiltró en mi nave**—Sonic se sorprendió y preocupo de inmediato—**Amy**—salió de sus labios casi inaudible para luego perder el conocimiento.

—**La suerte esta de mi lado la mejor tortura no es la física sino la mental veras como tu novia muere al frente de tus ojos jojojojojojo**.

Por otro lado Amy seguía corriendo por los pasillos lo que se encontró raro es que no habían mas robots en el camino, fue muy sigilosa porque tampoco se podía estar confiando pero algo la alarmo pudo oír la voz de sonic que al parecer estaba en una de las habitaciones ,decidida fue donde la voz hasta llegar a una habitación que cualquiera que la viera se notaba que era una trampa en todos los aspectos ,entro y quedo horrorizada por el aspecto demacrado de sonic , fue corriendo de inmediato y lo abrazo —**Sonikku que te ha pasado**—su voz sonó quebrada y sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse y hacer que brotaran lagrimas. Sonic recupero la conciencia para toparse con los acogedores brazos de su novia—**Amy..sal..de..aqui**—pronuncio con dificultad—**No me iré sin ti Sonic**—le contesto decidida.

Pero en ese momento una oleada de robots aparecieron sobresaltándolos, Amy soltó a Sonic y se puso en posición de ataque invocando a su martillo, pero el ataque nunca llego en cambio lo siguiente que ellos presenciaron fue la aparición del doctor Eggman en su Eggmobile acompañado de Metal Sonic.

—**Bienvenida al infierno querida**.

—**Eggman libera a Sonic**—Exigió con fuerza la eriza rosa.

—**jojojojo tu me obligaras**—le reto con confianza y burla.

—**Si yo lo hare**—apretó con fuerza su martillo.

—**No me hagas reír tú no tienes el poder para hacerlo eres solo una niña llorona y débil que depende de los demás**. —ese comentario hizo enojar a Amy haciendo que se lanzara en su contra pero inútil ya que metal Sonic simplemente la golpeo dejándola caer en el piso.

—**Vez te lo dije**.

Amy se levanto adolorida del piso con un poco de sangre en el labio el cual se retiro con las manos—**No importa no me rendiré**.

El doctor simplemente chasqueo los dedos haciendo que otra decena de sus robots aparecieran en la habitación y comenzaran a acercársele a Amy que se mantenía en posición de ataque, sus manos temblaban fuertemente tenía mucho miedo no sabía qué hacer como si fuera poco, todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta—**_que hare ahora_**—pensó preocupada por la situación.

Dejo caer su martillo de tanto nervios y se puso de rodilla con la manos en la cabeza sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas por la desesperación, de repente su mente se puso en negro y su cuerpo se encontraba flotando a la deriva lo siguiente que oyó fue una voz grave y tenebrosa—**_Solo necesitas poder pues yo te lo daré, la pregunta es lo aceptas_**—Ella estaba muy confundida pero simplemente acepto.

Eggman no se dejaba de reír por la escena, Sonic no podía hacer nada con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento liberarse pero eso solo ocasionaba que sangrara mas sus heridas no soportaba esa situación y lo peor no soportaba ver a Amy en ese estado.

Pero todo cambio.

El lugar de un momento a otro se sintió tenso y pesado ,Eggman se dejo de reír y quedo con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían una aura negra desconocida para cualquiera rodeaba a Amy los robots a su alrededor simplemente se destruyeron , Amy poco a poco se levanto hasta quedar totalmente de pie ,una sonrisa que se pudiera considerar como perturbadora adorno su rostro luego abrió sus parpados —que ya no eran verde jade sino de un color amarillo intenso —haciendo que una onda negra terminara de destruir los pocos robots que quedaban a su alrededor. Su cabello creció hasta quedar por su espalda y su martillo se hizo más grande de un color rojo oscuro y se lleno de picos y púas en los bordes.

—**P-PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO**—Grito el docto sorprendido a más no poder.

—**Eso es fácil doctor ya no soy esa niña llorona y débil que depende de los demás** —le contesto con esa sonrisa perturbadora haciendo que Eggman sintiera escalofríos en la espalda. —**bien ya que soy libre es hora de liberarte querido**—le dijo a Sonic mientras se le acercaba provocando que hasta Sonic sintiera escalofrió por ver esa forma de Amy que rápidamente pudo identificar ya que le era muy conocida.

Se poso justo el frente de él y unió sus labios haciendo que la energía oscura lo rodeara curándole las heridas, y destruyendo la maquina donde lo tenía prisionero, dejo de besar "Sonic" luego el cayó al piso de una manera ágil, sonrió de una manera perturbadora despues su cuerpo rápidamente cambio de color a uno más oscuro con la misma aura negra que rodeaba a "Amy".

—**Porque te tardaste.**

—**No era mi intención bebe pero ya que estamos aquí que tal si nos divertimos**.

Ambos asintieron miraron al doctor de una manera divertida ,haciendo que temblara de miedo, ambos se elevaron y fueron al ataque de inmediato Metal sonic se interpuso pero fue muy inútil ya que "Amy" con un solo martillazo lo lanzo al suelo haciendo que explotara de inmediato , luego Sonic dio un golpe al Eggmobile destruyéndolo y dejando caer a Eggman fuertemente al piso asiéndolo sangrar y lastimarse de gravedad , pudo levantarse con mucha dificultad y presiono un botón haciendo que salieran mas robots , incluyendo a sus asistentes Decoe y Bocoe gracias a su ayuda logro escaparse dejando a los oscuros Amy y sonic mejor conocidos como Dark Sonic y Dark Amy.

Segundos después de la huida del doctor los dos oscuros terminaron de destruir a esos molestos robots que solo lo aburrían por los débiles que eran.

—**Esto me aburre bebe**—Dijo Dark Amy un poco molesta.

—**Yo conozco a dos seres que nos darán mucha diversión**—le respondió Dark Sonic poniendo su mano en su rostro.

—**Pues que esperamos**—le contesto y sonrió maliciosamente, para después ambos salir del ARK a su nuevo rumbo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de Mystic Ruins se encontraban cada equipo esperando nuevas órdenes, los Chaotix y el team Dark seguían es su antigua posición, Knuckles llego hace pocos minutos y se situó en una esquina por otro lado Silver con Blaze esperando que el zorro de dos colas terminara de hacerle los ajustes al híper tornado para poder ir al ARK en rescate de sus amigos pero como si nada solo sintió un fuerte presentimiento haciendo que Blaze lo mirara con preocupación.

—**Que te pasa Silver**.

—**Algo malo está a punto de pasar Blaze**—le dijo un poco nervioso.

—**yo también pude sentir esa perturbación en el espacio**. —le contesto con la mano en el pecho.

—**Aun no entiendo cual es la manera que quiere Mephiles atacar a Sonic y peor aun lo de la vez pasada no se me quita de la cabeza**. —Dijo un poco pensativo.

—**A que te refieres Silver**.

—**Pues a esa batalla que paso mucho antes de conocerlos con unos tales Metarex donde Tails dice que vio por un breve momento a Sonic mas oscuro**.

—**De seguro todo eso está conectado con lo que está pasando ahora.**

—E**ntonces me infiltrare en la mente de esos recuerdos de alguien que haya visto todo eso con claridad para ver si tenemos una pista**.

—**y quien seria ya que Tails dijo que no estaba seguro**.

Silver cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar rápidamente un brillo verde azulado lo rodeo haciéndolo levitar pocos metros en el aire—**Según mis poderes solo hay una persona que lo presencio y esa persona fue Eggman que por alguna razón su mente está muy debilitada se me hará fácil entrar sin tener miedo de lastimar su mente.**

—**De acuerdo suerte entonces**.

Silver se concentro, lo más que pudo y comenzó a presenciar varios recuerdos de esa batalla de los metarex busco algo que estuviera más relacionado con un sonic oscuro hasta que se topo con algo muy sospechoso a través de los ojos de Eggman lo vio un sonic rodeado de un aura negra llena de maldad fue tan fuerte que hizo que su trance se rompiera y callera al piso de golpe.

—**Silver que fue lo que viste**. —le ayudo a levantarse.

—**No hay tiempo tenemos que decirles a los chicos ya se el porqué Mephiles quiere atacar a Sonic es mas ya sé cómo quiere utilizar a Eggman.** —le dijo un poco sobresaltado haciendo que Blaze se sorprendiera, luego ambos comenzaron a correr donde se encontraba Tails y por alguna razón Shadow hasta llegar donde ellos.

—**Chicos tenemos que irnos rápido**.

—**Que te pasa Silver que tienes**—le diijo Tails un poco extrañado.

—**ya sé porque Eggman secuestro a Sonic**.

—** ¡QUE! **—Grito sorprendido el zorro de dos colas

—**Se los explicare en el camino vámonos ahora**—ordeno el erizo plateado.

—**Bien**. —Dijo Shadow calmado.

Tails justo en ese momento termino de modificar el híper tornado luego se subió ajusto algunos controles Silver se despidió de Blaze y se subió en su asiento al igual que Shadow, Tails lo encendió y rápidamente se comenzaron a elevar.

No llegaron a más.

Desde los cielos dos siluetas conocidas para ellos salieron y atacaron al híper tornado haciendo que se estrellaran por suerte los tres pudieron salir justo antes de la explosión, gracias a los poderes de Silver aterrizaron en tierra, por causa de la explosión los que estaban en el taller salieron preocupados para reunirse con los demás y ver lo que estaba pasando pero se quedaron con los ojos como platos viendo como "Sonic" y "Amy" no parecían los mismo.

Los dos terminaron de descender y miraron a los presentes con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—**Que comience la diversión**. — Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

**_CONTINUARA.._**

* * *

**_Sonatika:Tan Tan Tan , aqui lo tienen ya supieron algo importante de la trama y le doy puntos a Maria por ser la unica en adivinar lo de Amy aunque la deje en la duda XD! pues les dejare las otras dudas ¿Que prentenderan Dark Amy y Dark Sonic? ¿Porque los personajes de entre las sombras no salieron en este capitulo? esa y mas dudas que seguro piensan en estos momentos XD! todas esas dudas talves lo sepan en el otro capitulo :3 pues me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos e el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D_**


	10. Capítulo 10: Dark Sonamy

_**Sonatika:Hola gente les traigo otro capitulo ,no se fijen el nombre que no se me ocurrio otra cosa XD!**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de Sega!**_

* * *

**Capitulo10: Dark SonAmy**

Los dos terminaron de descender y miraron a los presentes con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—**Que comience la diversión**. — Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Los presentes quedaron perplejos todavía no lo creían todo parecía una broma de su vista pero ahí estaban sus dos supuestos amigos muy diferentes el ambiento de alguna manera comenzaba a ponerse muy tenso, todos permanecían callados sin decir nada el asombro era demasiado grande , en cambio los oscuros solo sonreían con esa sonrisa perturbadora y a la vez divertida mirando a cada uno de los presentes, posaron su vista en Silver y Shadow luego Dark Sonic los señalo.

—**Ustedes son los que nos entretendrán.**

Eso sorprendió aun mas a los presentes incluyendo a los señalados Silver y Shadow.

—**A que te refieres Faker**—Pregunto retador Shadow.

—**Fácil señor forma de vida perfecta ustedes nos darán mucha diversión**—le contesto Dark Sonic sonriendo.

Silver se sobresalto al oír esas palabras se sintió muy culpable porque no pudo evitar que eso pasara. —**Esto está muy mal no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos son nuestros amigos.**

Shadow al parecer se molesto un poco con ese comentario y le dio un puñetazo a silver en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo dejando a los presentes confundidos por esa acción, Silver se limpio la sangre de su labio y comenzó a levantarse pero shadow lo sujeto del pecho y lo levanto bruscamente haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos rojo sangre. —**Escucha no sé lo que está pasando pero tienes que reaccionar si no te has dado cuenta ellos no parecen los mismo que conocemos ,no es todo se ven muy peligrosos y al parecer tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos detener esto**—Dijo frio y directo, Silver sabía que todo eso era verdad que ya no podían darle vuelta al pasado y eso que sonó tan irónico sabiendo que él es del futuro , asintió con la cabeza ,shadow lo soltó y los dos miraron a los oscuros decididos.

Tails supo de inmediato que necesitarían las Chaos Esmeralds y que ellos solo iban a estorbar en la batalla—**Escuchen tenemos que irnos de aquí si nos quedamos todos moriremos** —hablo con autoridad digno de un líder.

—**No entiendo que está pasando**—pregunto Knuckles confundido.

—**No te lo sé explicar.**

—**Tails creo que esto es obra de Mephiles Silver al parecer descubrió algo del pasado cuando ustedes lucharon con los Metarex pero por ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo de explicaciones**—Hablo Blaze seria.

Knuckles y Tails asintieron, Cream estaba muy asustada tenia muchas ganas de llorar pero sobre todo quería ir a abrazar a su amiga Amy pero su mama la detuvo diciéndole que todo estará bien ella pudo calmarse un poco, Rouge no salía del asombro al igual que los Chaotix pero como dijo Tails en estos momentos solo estorbarían.

—**Silver necesitaran las Chaos Esmerald están en mi taller tenemos que ir a buscarlas**.

—**Tails es verdad su energía es lo contrario que la energía Dark dudo mucho que en esta forma podamos darles frente.**

Tanta palabrería y murmullos estaba quitándoles la poca paciencia que tenían los dos oscuros, Dark Sonic miro a Dark Amy de una manera divertida ambos asintieron, Dark Sonic en un rápido movimiento se puso al frente del grupo y le dio una fuerte patada a Shadow lanzándolo lejos del lugar impactando en una roca.

—**Ustedes nos no sirven los matare rápido al fin y al cabo soy la cosa viviente más rápida del mundo jajajajaja**—Hablo con burla Dark Sonic.

Los presentes se asustaron de inmediato, Knuckles apretó los puños quería golpearlo pero fue detenido con Rouge diciéndole que no es lo correcto, en otro rápido movimiento Dark Amy se puso al frente del Zorro de dos Colas y lo miro divertido.

—**Gracias por guardarme el secreto hermanito.**

Tails sintió un fuerte frio en la espalda su cuerpo no respondía ,vio como Amy levantaba su martillo para acabar con su joven vida solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su final pero no paso nada ,abrió los ojos y vio a silver rodeado de su aura verde azulada usando sus poderes de telequinesis atrapando el martillo con mucho esfuerzo.

—**Tails sal de aquí y trae las Esmeraldas la retendré todo lo que pueda.**

El joven Zorro asintió pudo reaccionar de su transe para salir corriendo a su Taller ,vio como Shadow salía de los escombros su rostro daba miedo se le notaba que estaba totalmente enojado y por lo que conocía esto solo daba señal una cosa—**TODOS AL TALLER**—Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, los Zoomorfos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a retirarse al taller ,Blaze no quería irse ella también tenía una transformación poderosa para ayudar aunque no se comparaba con la súper pero eso no le importaba iba ir a ayudar a Silver pero este le dio una rápida mirada diciéndole que se fuera ella se negó pero al final decidió que era lo mejor por ahora fue y se junto con los otros al taller.

Silver respiro un poco aliviado por lo menos Blaze no cometería la misma locura que el en estos momentos, dirigió su vista hacia Dark Amy y con sus poderes la lanzo hacia una roca pero fue inútil ya que se levanto como si nada y eso no fue lo peor no supo cómo pero recibió un martillazo y callo a unos metros de Shadow, se levanto no pudo evitar toser sangre el golpe fue fuerte.

—**Esto es muy malo Shadow así no podemos hacer nada**.

Shadow estaba muy furioso nadie lo humillaba de esa manera y muchos menos en público su pelaje se volvió de un color rojo intenso dando señal que utilizaría su técnica más poderosa ,Silver se percato de lo que pretendía el erizo negro , aunque no lo creyera eso no le iba a funcional se alejo de él y fue directamente al taller del zorro de dos colas , segundos después de entrar un escudo de metal reforzado rodeo el taller como si fuera un campo de fuerza ,afuera del taller Shadow estaba listo para el ataque ,Dark Amy y Dark Sonic solo sonrieron y se relajaron esperando el ataque del erizo negro, de los labios de Shadow salió un "CHAOS CONTROL "haciendo una enorme explosión arrasando una parte de Mystic Ruins y gracias al escudo de metal el taller no sufrió ningún daño.

El humo no hacía ver nada el lugar, Shadow se limpio el polvo y sonrió levemente pensando que los oscuros estaban eliminados o incapacitados, el erizo negro sabia que todo tenía que ver con Mephiles y aunque les tenía un poco de aprecio no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya, el humo se disipo y su sonrisa de triunfo se borro rápidamente al ver como los oscuros estaban bien y sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo.

—**Me decepcionas señor forma de vida suprema** —Se burlo Dark Sonic.

—**Yo quería seguir jugando con Silver** —dijo un poco molesta haciendo un puchero, Dark Sonic puso su mano en el rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—**Tranquila nena que pronto los destruirás primero tenemos que destruir el escudo que hizo mi hermanito**.

Dark Amy sonrió con malicia ,Dark Sonic retiro su mano de su rostro sonrió por igual ambos miraron el enorme escudo de metal y fueron en su ataque ,Shadow se resigno nadie había sobrevivido a su ataque más fuerte eso lo tenía molesto y sorprendido ,recibió una llamada de su comunicador del zorro de dos colas diciéndole que tenía que entrar al taller urgente ya que él tenia la 7ma esmeralda él le contesto y cerro la comunicación saco la esmeralda roja miro por última vez a los oscuros como atacaban el escudo de metal luego apretó con fuerza la Chaos Esmerald roja y pronuncio un Chaos Control desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo justo en el centro del laboratorio del zorro de dos colas con todos los presentes reunidos.

—**Esto es peor de lo que pensé** —Dijo Shadow serio con los brazos cruzados.

—**Chicos les informo que el escudo está en su 50% no aguantara mucho tiempo**—Dijo el zorro de dos colas preocupado sentado en el computador.

—** ¿Qué haremos ahora? **—Pregunto asustada la pequeña coneja.

—**Todo esto no tiene sentido**—Dijo Espio

—**yo tampoco entiendo esto pero ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?¿Desde cuándo Sonic y Amy son oscuros y malvados y es mas como lo hicieron?**—pregunto confundido y preocupado Vector.

—**Yo tengo más o menos la idea, pero solo puedo explicar lo de Sonic, parece que él tiene esa habilidad por la energía negativa de las esmeraldas** —explico el erizo plateado.

—**Pero las esmeraldas están encerradas como puede usarlas así**—pregunto Charmy más confundido que antes.

—**Esto es obra de Mephiles de alguna forma él es la causa de la transformación de Amy de seguro cuando estaban atrapados por "Drow " y porque por lo que vi en mi mente Sonic es capaz de hacerla desde hace mucho y esta sería su 3ra vez en ese estado** —le contesto Silver.

—**Aunque nos duela ellos ya no son nuestros amigos Amy iba a matarme sin piedad si no fuera por Silver no estaría vivo**—Dijo triste Tails mientras tecleaba su computador.

—**Tenemos que liberarlos de esa energía oscura**—Dijo Blaze decidida mirando a los presentes.

—**Con la ayuda de las Chaos Esmeralds pueden liberarlos estoy casi seguro que si le ganan agotando toda esa energía negativa la Master Esmerald podría volverlos a la normalidad**—Explico Knuckles.

—**Por primera vez Knuckles uso su cerebro** —Dijo burlona Rouge—**Además los únicos que pueden transformarse en Súper es Silver y Shadow.**

—**No tienes que ofenderme Murciélaga yo también puedo transformarme para tu información**. —Dijo el equidna un poco molesto.

—**Knuckles no seas estúpido sabes que solo puedes con la Master Esmerald y ahora mismo esta allá afuera en Angel Island**.

—**Tails hay que buscar las Esmeraldas por lo que veo al escudo no le queda mucho tiempo**—Dijo preocupada Cream viendo la enorme pantalla mostrando un 30% al escudo.

En ese momento todo el taller tembló fuertemente como si fuera un terremoto.

—**Ya no hay tiempo todos moriremos si no detenemos esto**. —Dijo exaltado Silver.

Tails se retiro del computador dejando a cargo a Cream monitoreando el campo de fuerza de metal mientras que el salió del laboratorio dejando a los presentes, corrió por los pasillos y se subió al ascensor presionado el botón del último piso segundos después el elevador descendió y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una bóveda Tails se acerco y comenzó el procedimiento de identificación, primero puso su mano para escanearla luego un pequeño laser analizo su pupila después apareció un pequeño panel el puso el código al final la bóveda se abrió dejando ver 6 Chaos Esmerald las tomo y salió corriendo al elevador para llegar a su laboratorio.

Minutos después logro llegar justo a tiempo ya que el campo de fuerza estaba en un momento crítico solo 10% se notaba la preocupación de los presentes , puso las Esmeraldas en el suelo junto con la que tenia Shadow las 7 Esmeraldas se elevaron y rodearon al los dos erizos una fuerte luz inundo el laboratorio haciendo que los presentes cubrieran sus ojos, al abrirlos confirmaron las trasformaciones de ambos en Súper ,ambos super erizos se miraron y asintieron luego con un Chaos Control desaparecieron y aparecieron justo al frente de los dos oscuros evitando que le dieran otro golpe al campo de fuerza.

—**Les ayudaremos a regresarlos a la normalidad**—Dijo súper silver decidido.

Los oscuros sonrieron maliciosamente el momento que tanto esperaban por fin llegaría, miraron a sus contrincantes desafiantes.

—**Ya era hora de la diversión acabaremos con ustedes y destruiremos todo este patético lugar**—declaro Dark Amy.

—**Primero tendrán que vencernos** —reto Súper Shadow—**Escucha Silver tendremos que dividirnos tu ve con Rose yo me quedo con el Faker.**

—**Bien recuerda tenemos que liberarlos de la oscuridad no matarlos**.

—**No te prometo nada**—Dijo fríamente Súper Shadow.

Los súper erizos fueron en su ataque y tal como planearon fueron con su objetivo separándose por completo dejando como rivales Súper Silver vs Dark Amy y Súper Shadow vs Dark Sonic definitivamente será una batalla inolvidable y muy difícil de ganar ambas partes no sedaran fácilmente, desde el taller los presentes veían todo atreves de la pantalla, la tensión el miedo y la presión era demasiado fuerte tenían que confiar en sus amigos porque mientras estén vivos todavía quedaban esperanzas.

**.-.-.-.-White Acrópolis.-.-.-.-.-**

Con la ayuda de Decoe y Bocoe Eggman pudo escapar de los oscuros Amy y Sonic en una nave de escape pero lamentablemente su estado no era prometedor sigue siendo un humano después de todo aunque tuviera un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200, en estos momentos su cuerpo se encontraba en una capsula desnudo con un liquido verde con unos cables en su cuerpo y una mascarilla en el rostro, al parecer era una capsula de recuperación si no fuera por eso tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido.

Decoe y Bocoe eran los encargados de monitorear su estado y según los análisis en poco tiempo se recuperaria, los robots asistentes pudieron estar un poco tranquilos, pero su tranquilidad se esfumo a presenciar lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos en Mystic Ruins o lo que quedaba del lugar, en el monitor mostraba lo que será una batalla que pudiera decidir el destino de la tierra.

**.-.-.-.-. Entre las sombras.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La oscuridad y las tinieblas aumentaban en el espacio donde el tiempo no se movía el ser supremo de las tinieblas conocido como Mefistófeles aunque prefería que lo llamaran Mephiles the Dark estaba preparado para cumplir con la fase dos de su plan para acabar con todo el mundo aunque el mundo le parecía poco seria todo el universo incluyendo el tiempo y el espacio, miro complacido la burbuja negra con las imágenes de la batalla todo estaba funcionando ya casi podrá ser libre de su prisión.

—**Hahahahahahaha esto es perfecto quién lo diría que los seres que una vez me destruyeron serán los autores de mi libertad.**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Sonatika:a sinceridad no me gusto como me quedo ._. ,pero en fin espero que le haya gustado me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Dark Amy vs Super Silver :3 Sayonara :D.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Dark Amy vs Súper Silver

_**Sonatika:Hola gente , yo aqui actualizando de lo mas feliz me acabo de enterar que pase todas mis materias :3 tecnicamente ya solo me falta mi graduacion , pero en fin no los abrurro con mi vida :v , disfruten el capitulo aunque es mi segunda vez que describo una pelea T-T y solo se a visto a Silver en super forma en un solo juego el sonic 2006 por lo que sus ataques estan inspirado en ese juego y en la pelea con Sonic en el juego de sonic generation aun asi espero que les guste :D**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA!**_

* * *

**Capitulo11: Dark Amy vs Súper Silver**

Los súper erizos fueron en su ataque y tal como planearon fueron con su objetivo separándose por completo dejando como rivales Súper Silver vs Dark Amy y Súper Shadow vs Dark Sonic definitivamente será una batalla inolvidable y muy difícil de ganar ambas partes no sedaran fácilmente, desde el taller los presentes veían todo atreves de la pantalla, la tensión el miedo y la presión era demasiado fuerte tenían que confiar en sus amigos porque mientras estén vivos todavía quedaban esperanzas.

Super Silver miraba a su contrincante serio examinando cada detalle su mente solo tenía una cosa liberar a su amiga de esa oscuridad, por otro lado Dark Amy miraba por igual a Silver esperando que el ataque comenzara, el silencio era sepulcral solo se oía el viento soplar y chocar con sus cuerpos, ese mismo silencio estaba en el taller los presentes se encontraban nerviosos con una gota de sudor sobresaliente de su sien esperando que la inevitable batalla comenzara y esperando que de alguna manera todo saliera bien.

El viento se detuvo ya solo quedaba silencio Super Silver oía su respiración un poco agitada solo pestaño cuando rápidamente Dark Amy estaba justo al frente de él mirándolo divertido y amenazadoramente. —**Prepárate para esto porque no pienso contenerme.**

—**Yo tampoco**—pronunció mientras ponía sus manos en posición de ataque.

Dark Amy levanto su martillo gigante con la intención de atacar a Super Silver pero este con sus poderes lo logro retener formando un circulo Psíquico verde azulado , pero Dark Amy se logro liberar del ataque y se alejo de su rival , Super Silver comenzó a levantar enormes rocas acumulándolas para luego lanzarlas todas juntas en dirección a su contrincante , Dark Amy con su Martillo solo lo movió de un lado a otro provocando que salieron ráfagas de color rosa oscuro provocando que los ataques del súper erizo quedara hecho trizas.

—**Crees que con esos ataques podrás detenerme.**

—**Apenas estoy comenzando**—reto el súper erizo.

Super Silver tenía que pensar en la manera de vencerla sin lastimarla de gravedad esa idea que tenia ocasionaba que no utilizara el 100% de sus poderes ya que en ese estado tal vez la vencería más rápido pero a pesar de no ser la Amy que conocia no la podía lastimar, estando tan metido en sus pensamientos Dark Amy aprovecho para posicionarse justo al frente y propinarle un martillazo provocando que descendiera al suelo bruscamente ocasionando un pequeño cráter en la tierra.

—**Mejor deja de pensar y atácame con todo lo que tengas**.

Super Silver comenzó a salir del cráter se limpio unos escombros para después elevarse y ponerse al frente de Dark Amy, aunque no lo quisiera admitir pero su rival tenía razón ya no era el momento de contenerse si quería salvar a su amiga de esa oscuridad, suspiro hondo y preparo sus manos para liberar más ataques lanzando así ondas Psíquicas por todos lados ,Dark Amy esquivaba las ondas con un poco de dificultad es que esas ondas eran rápidas y peligrosas algunas impactaron en su cuerpo tuvo que utilizar su martillo para defenderse, Super Silver aprovecho esa situación, su plan aunque parecía sencillo no lo era , pues tenía que quitarle ese enorme martillo ya que por lo que conocía a Amy esa era su única arma si lograba quitárselo seria una victoria segura al menos eso pensaba él , la ultima onda psíquica la hizo mas grande y potente lanzándola con fuerza ,D. Amy seguía cubriéndose con su matillo hasta que la potente onda psíquica provoco que lo soltara ,aprovechando así que con sus poderes se apoderara de sus arma y la destruyera dejando indefensa a Dark Amy.

—**Ahora que harás sin tu arma**—Dijo confiado.

Desde el taller los presentes sonreían y tenían confianza de que Súper Silver ganara esa batalla todo daba indicio que sería el ganador, pero Tails se encontró algo extraño que no pudo callar.

—**Esto anda mal**.

—**Porque lo dices**—pregunto Knuckles.

—**Son los ojos de Amy no concuerdan como yo los vi días antes**.

—**No lo entiendo**—pronuncio Blaze pensativa recordando lo que el zorro de dos colas les había revelado.

—**Sus ojos son amarillos intensos, pero como yo los vi eran rojo sangre**.

—**Entonces eso quiere decir que no está usando todos sus poderes**—Dijo Rouge un poco asustada.

—**No lo sé, mejor sigamos mirando la batalla es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora**—Hablo Tails para después fijar su vista en la pantalla de su ordenador donde estaban pasando la batalla de Silver y Amy, los presentes hicieron lo mismo pero ahora ya no estaban tan confiado como antes.

Afuera del taller en el lugar de batalla Super Silver preparaba uno de sus ataques para acabar con Dark Amy de una buena vez formo de nuevo ese enorme circulo psíquico y varias rocas enormes mas arboles comenzaron a levantares y formar una bola de escombros que sería dirigida hacia Dark Amy luego la lanzo con fuerza esperando que con ese ataque ganar la batalla ,por otro lado Dark Amy sonrió confiada luego de sus manos apareció otro martillo rojo oscuro con picos y puas en los bordes pero este martillo era más peligroso que el anterior ,ella dio un salto para estar arriba de la bola de escombros , Super Silver quedo impactado ¿Dónde demonios había sacado otro martillo si el ya lo había destruido? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ataque que utilizo Dark Amy —un spin Atack con el martillo—destruyendo esa bola de escombros con mucha facilidad.

—**En serio creíste que quitándome mi martillo podrías ganarme.**

—**N-No lo entiendo**.

—**Silver hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, que si no me hubiera transformado tampoco yo misma hubiera sabido**.

—**Eres Amy Rose una eriza rosa de 15 años que eres mi amiga solo eso necesito saber para liberarte de esa oscuridad**.

—**Te equivocas Silver no soy simplemente una eriza rosa de 15 años hay cosas que todos tus amigos desconocen sobre mí**.

—**Entonces dilo y deja de hacer tantos rodeos**—Dijo el súper erizo un poco molesto y a la vez curioso.

—**Veras soy una princesa de una dimensión llamada ****Hammerspace.**

—**Déjate de tonterías**.

—**Era una dimensión donde nadie tenía acceso, un reino pequeño pero poderoso, mi verdadero nombre es Amelia Rose The Hedgehog hija única de los reyes Royan The hedgehog y Anabel Rose.**

Esa información nadie se lo esperaba Super Silver estaba sumamente impactado al igual que los presentes en el taller mirando la batalla, ¿Amy una princesa de otra dimensión? ¿Cómo diablos eso era posible? Nadie se lo explicaba todo parecía una vil broma de Dark Amy.

—**E-Eso es imposible**—Dijo incrédulo el súper erizo.

—** Que hacia una niña de 8 años abandonada en Little Big planet**.

—**Fue ahí donde conociste a Sonic verdad**.

—**Si, fue donde fui atacada por el Metal Sonic, pero eso es pasado lo que importa que mi dimensión quedo destruida y yo fui la única sobreviviente, mi madre sello mis poderes y recuerdos solo me dio un arma para defenderme mi martillo Piko Piko, un arma insignificante y la mas débil de ****Hammerspace**.

—**En serio piensas que creeré toda esta historia absurda**.

—**Créeme si te da tu maldita gana, todo lo que digo es verdad, entonces dime como es que soy capaz de sacar mi martillo y no solo uno puedo sacar cientos si estoy muy enojada, toda esa dimensión se convirtió en una libre donde todo el mundo tiene acceso para entrar sus cosas y sacarlas de la nada, un ejemplo donde guardan las Chaos Esmeralds en sus espaldas y donde Sonic guarda sus rings.**

—**Si lo que dices es cierto porque ahora es que lo sabes.**

—**El sello se rompió, puedo usar mis verdaderos poderes sigo siendo la princesa de esa dimensión tengo acceso a numerosas armas es decir diferentes tipos de martillos uno más poderoso que el anterior.**

—**Es por eso que no importa cuántas veces elimine tu martillo siempre aparecerá una nuevo.**

—**Exacto, ya basta de pláticas no vine para hablar de mi vida**.

D. Amy desapareció de la vista de él se sobresalto un poco miro el lugar meticulosamente buscándola , de la nada ella apareció y le deposito una patada en el estomago haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre luego con su martillo le propino un golpe en la espalda alejándolo del lugar y haciéndolo impactar fuertemente en una montaña provocando que esta se comenzara a destruir , Super Silver cayó al piso y para su mala suerte todas esas rocas le cayeron encima, ella sonreía tal parece que todo llego a su fin, desde el taller no habían palabras para lo que sentía los zoomorfos ,Blaze se encontraba tétrica ,No podía creer que Silver fuera vencido unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos ámbar había perdido a su mejor amigo y su novio y lo peor de las manos de una de su supuesta amiga, sentía rabia, dolor, ira ,muchas emociones en esos momentos ,quería salir y matarla no le importaba nada en lo absoluto pero se calmo porque sabía que Silver no hubiera querido que cometiera una locura como esa, Tails seguía incrédulo ¿En verdad todo lo que dijo Dark Amy era cierto? O solo era una mentira para despistar a Silver y derrotarlo, ahora solo quedaba Shadow que suponiendo que le ganara a Dark Sonic no le quedarían energías para pelear con Dark Amy y peor aun ya no había nada que impidiera que atacara el campo de fuerza del taller y los matara a todos. Varias lágrimas salieron del Zorro de dos colas ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué Mephiles era tan cruel y despiadado para convertir en sus dos amigos en oscuros? Las esperanzas de los zoomorfos se perdían cada vez mas, Charmy y Cream no pudieron mantener la compostura y comenzaron a llorar los mayores trataban de calmarlos, todo parecía perdido.

La movidas de algunas rocas llamo la atención de los Zoomorfos prestaron atención a ese montículo y como un aura verdad azulada lo rodeaba las esperanzas volvían poco a poco , Dark Amy se dejo de reír para fijar su vista en el montículo de rocas elevadas en el aire y con un ensangrentado súper erizo levantándolas con sus poderes sin mucho esfuerzo , su mirada ambarina estaba muy decidida ,sabía que Shadow ganaría su batalla y que las esperanzas de Blaze y de sus amigos dependían de él para liberar a su amiga no podía darse por vencido esa batalla no era nada comparada con la que tuvo con Solaris , ya no podía contenerse por miedo a lastimar su segunda mejor amiga Amy —YA NO—,lanzo todas esos escombros de rocas hacia ella , Dark Amy gruño de rabia esa peste seguía viva, con su martillo destruyo varias rocas pero no pudo con todas y varias la llegaron a golpear lanzadola por primera vez al piso bruscamente ocasionando un pequeño cráter en la tierra.

En el taller la alegría y confianza regresaron aunque no estaban tan confiados porque Silver estaba muy lastimado, pero Knuckles sabía que pronto el momento llegaría la mirada decidida de Silver lo decía todo el tenía que estar preparado para usar el poder de la Master Esmerald aun estando tan lejos de ella.

Super Silver sentía que sus poderes aumentaban como si las Esmeraldas le digieran que no se rindiera y que libere a su amiga de esa energía ,Dark Amy se levanto del cráter muy molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo eso a ella? eso era Imperdonable ya dejo de ser una simple diversión ahora eso era personal Silver se las pagaría, se elevo por los aires para estar a la par con Super Silver lo miro enojada sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo sangre y penetrantes su aura oscura creció al igual que su martillo, Super Silver aumento su aura dorada liberando todo su poder súper, miro decidido a Dark Amy esto era todo o nada uno de los dos no quedaría en pie.

En el taller el miedo de Tails se hizo realidad , esos ojos rojos sangre que le había visto a Amy salieron a la luz los presentes también lo confirmaron ahora más que nunca tenían que confiar en Silver , Knuckles mantenía los ojos cerrados sin decir ni una sola palabra Rouge lo miraba un poco preocupada al igual que los Chaotix pero Blaze les dijo que no lo molestaran ya que estaba brindándole su ayuda a Silver por medio de la Master Esmerald los Zoomorfos asintieron y fijaron su vista en la batalla.

Dark Amy se preparo para atacar y fue en contra de su oponente ,Super Silver solo cerró los ojos por varios segundo al abrirlos fueron cubiertos por un color verde azulado sin dejar ver sus pupilas sus guantes brillaron como nunca estaba listo para lo que sea , solo milésimas de segundos antes de Dark Amy impactara contra él hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza reteniendo así el ataque de ella , pero Dark Amy no se iba dar por vencida tan fácil hizo más presión con su martillo ,Súper Silver comenzó a retroceder pero tampoco se iba a rendir, junto sus manos y libero una fuerte onda psíquica alejando a Dark Amy de él haciéndola impactar en una montaña.

Super Silver estaba llegando a su límite , y por lo que veía Dark Amy ya respiraba agitadamente el último ataque entre ambos pronto llegaría dando por terminada esa batalla y dejando en pie a un solo ganador, en el taller estaban muy nerviosos Knuckles mantenía su misma posición pero con la única diferencia que de sus labios salían unas rimas ,Dark Amy invoco otro martillo en forma de pico de color rojo oscuro diseñado para apuñalar , eso era que lo que ella quería ver toda sus sangre derramada en su martillo,Super Silver lo presencio y al igual que ella se preparo con sus poderes , el silencio volvió a aparecer con el viento chocando sus cuerpos esperando que alguien diera el primer ataque , y así fue como los dos al mismo tiempo se atacaron lamentablemente el martillo impacto en el estomago de Super Silver causándole un herida profunda pero Dark Amy no se salvo del ataque de él ya que segundos después de él recibir el golpe él puso su mano en el pecho de ella justo donde se encontraba su corazón luego comenzó a brillar fuertemente, Dark Amy intento liberarse pero la sujeto de la otro mano para que no lo hiciera aun teniendo una de las esquinas picudas del martillo clavado en su estomago , La luz fue tan intensa que inundo todo ,desde el taller se cubrían los ojos ,del otro lado de la batalla en la pelea de Dark Sonic con Súper Shadow se percataron de la fuerte luz , el súper erizo sonrió al parecer Silver fue el vencedor pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Dark Sonic se encontraba sorprendido pensó en su novia y se preocupo de inmediato entonces se dirigió hacia la luz dorada seguido del súper erizo.

La fuerte luz dorada dejo de brillar pero el humo no dejaba ver a los zoomorfos en el taller, hasta que por fin disminuyo dejando ver a Silver sin su súper forma sangrando Semi-inconsciente en la tierra y a Amy sin su forma Dark inconsciente justo a su lado.

—**C-Creo que gane**—pronuncio débilmente el erizo plateado.

Blaze no aguanto más ver esa situación tan delicada de Silver entonces intento salir del taller pero Cream y los demás intentaron detenerla pero les fue imposible ,ella salió del taller y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar donde el Silver.

—**Silver resiste por favor**—pronuncio triste su voz sonaba quebrada sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir y caer en el rostro del erizo plateado.

—**B-Blaze.. Tranquila estoy bien**—Hablo con una sonrisa y poniéndole la mano en el rostro de la felina.

Blaze se alegro y lo abrazo delicadamente contemplando como la herida de Silver dejaba de sangrar por la ayuda de su fuerza restante de su transformación en súper aunque todavía estaba muy lastimado, Silver con la ayuda de Blaze se puso de pie luego ambos miraron a Amy.

—**Crees que funciono**.

—**Sentí la energía de la Master Esmerald con su ayuda la libere de la oscuridad.**

—**Eso esperemos, ya no siento nada negativo de ella aunque conserva su cabello largo no hay nada aparte de eso.**

—**Blaze llevémosla adentro para esperar a que despierte**.

—**De acuerdo**—Asintió la felina soltando a Silver y dirigiéndose donde yacía Amy inconsciente.

Pero antes de tomarla apareció Dark Sonic sobresaltándolos, Silver no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Blaze diciéndole que se alejara de él, ella sintió temor no se podía mover, Dark Sonic aprovecho para darle una patada en el estomago haciéndola caer encima de Silver lastimándole sus heridas. Luego el oscuro tomo a Amy en brazos sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—**Ames**—susurro.

En eso llego Súper Shadow aterrizando justo al lado de Silver y Blaze.

—**Parece que venciste a Rose.**

Los dos se levantaron, Blaze le dolía el golpe pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía Silver en estos momentos.

—**Si pude liberarla**.

—**Ahora tienes que liberar a Sonic**—Dijo la felina.

Shadow justo antes de contestar el lugar comenzó a temblar fijaron su vista en Dark Sonic su aura negra aumento considerablemente ,gruñía sus ojos se volvieron blancos sus lagrimas salían desprendida hacia arriba por su poder ,Súper Shadow se mantenía en posición de ataque ,el oscuro tenia a Amy en sus brazos se sentía enojado muy pero muy enojado acabaría con aquel que lastimo a su amada, delicadamente la puso en el suelo le acaricio el rostro y volteo a ver a sus enemigos con una enorme sonrisa perturbadora de un momento a otro se lanzo en contra de Shadow propinándole un puño en el rostro alejándolo del lugar.

Silver y Blaze aprovecharon para salir del lugar pero antes Blaze tomo a Amy y fueron al taller era el turno de Shadow y al igual como confiaron en Silver tenían que confiar en el aunque esa batalla se veía que sería mucho mas difícil. Al entrar al taller todos se mantenían sorprendidos por Amy aun estaban desconfiados ,pero la pequeña coneja no le importaba lo mas mínimo era su mejor amiga Amy sin importar nada ,Blaze la llevo a la enfermería junto con silver con la ayuda de Vanilla, en el caso de Amy la recostaron en una camilla su temperatura subió repentinamente dando señal a una fiebre Cream le puso un paño húmedo en su frente esperando ser de ayuda , mientras que Vainilla aplicaba Alcohol con un algodón provocando que Silver gritara un poco por el dolor e haciera algunas muecas , luego comenzó a vendarlo Blaze respiro aliviada ,sabía que Silver estaba en buenas manos miro a Amy con preocupacion su condición no era favorable tal vez la liberaron de su oscuridad pero no sabían si su cuerpo aguantaría toda esa energía de las chaos Esmerald para su purificación , suspiro vio por última vez la enfermería para despues ir de nuevo al laboratorio donde estaban los demás presenciando la batalla preocupados por Shadow algo les decía que uno de los dos no quedaría con vida. Knuckles despertó de su trance un poco agotado pero por lo que sentía pudieron liberar a Amy tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para la próxima ronda. Tails pregunto por el estado de Amy y de Silver ella les dijo Tails respiro un poco aliviado ahora solo faltaba liberar a su mejor amigo de esa oscuridad y que todo eso no haya eliminado la confianza que tenían ya que en esa llamada guerra que tenían con el ser supremo de las tinieblas tenían que estar todos juntos.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_** Sonatika: a poco no se esperaban eso de Amy :v pues soy una troll XD! me gusta trolearlos y mas ahora que estoy muy feliz :D para los que no saben que es el Hammerspace aqui tienen la descripcion.**_

_**Hammerspace:es un término usado para referirse a un espacio invisible donde los personajes ficticios pueden sacar objetos más grandes que los que ellos pueden almacenar en su espacio físico. En la continuidad de Sonic, muchos personajes son vistos sacando grandes objetos de ninguna parte (usualmente lo que más sacan son Chaos Esmeralds). Esto puede ser considerado como una especie de "lógica de los videojuegos" que no tiene un significado real a eso y no es importante para la historia o el modo de juego del videojuego, pero en ocasiones puede ser un elemento del modo de juego.**_

_**Pues ya lo saben no todo es inventado por mi , pero en fin espero que le haya gustado me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Dark Sonic vs Super Shadow :3 esta historia ya casi llega a su final TT-TT.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Dark Sonic vs Súper Shadow

**_Sonatika:Hola gente! les traigo el nuevo capitulo creo que dure un poco mas de lo que pense pero queria que fuera largo y ademas mi descripcion para las peleas no ayuda :'D, pero en fin disfruten el capitulo debo decir que es el mas largo de toda la historia ya sabran el porque :3 _  
**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de Sega._**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Dark Sonic vs Súper Shadow**

Silver y Blaze aprovecharon para salir del lugar pero antes Blaze tomo a Amy y fueron al taller era el turno de Shadow y al igual como confiaron en Silver tenían que confiar en el aunque esa batalla se veía que sería mucho más difícil. Al entrar al taller todos se mantenían sorprendidos por Amy aun estaban desconfiados ,pero la pequeña coneja no le importaba lo más mínimo era su mejor amiga Amy sin importar nada ,Blaze la llevo a la enfermería junto con silver y con ayuda de Vanilla le comenzaron a curar las heridas , en el caso de Amy su temperatura subió repentinamente dando señal a una fiebre Cream le puso un paño húmedo en su frente esperando ser de ayuda , mientras que Vanilla aplicaba Alcohol con un algodón provocando que Silver gritara un poco por el dolor e hiciera algunas muecas , luego comenzó a vendarlo Blaze respiro aliviada ,sabía que Silver estaba en buenas manos miro a Amy su condición no era favorable tal vez la liberaron de su oscuridad pero no sabían si su cuerpo aguantaría toda esa energía de las chaos Esmerald para su purificación , suspiro vio por última vez la enfermería fue de nuevo al laboratorio donde estaban los demás presenciando la batalla preocupados por Shadow algo les decía que uno de los dos no quedaría con vida. Knuckles despertó de su trance un poco agotado pero por lo que sentía pudieron liberar a Amy tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para la próxima ronda. Tails pregunto por el estado de Amy y de Silver ella les dijo Tails respiro un poco aliviado ahora solo faltaba liberar a su mejor amigo de esa oscuridad y que todo eso no haya eliminado la confianza que tenían ya que en esa llamada guerra que tenían con el ser supremo de las tinieblas tenían que estar todos juntos.

El ambiente afuera del taller era tétrico y tenso había mucha energía negativa alrededor provocada por la furia de Dark Sonic, el cielo azul se comenzó a teñir a un color oscuro las nubes sombrías tapaban el sol haciendo que la luz disminuyera, D. Sonic sonreía con malicia esperando que su contrincante saliera de los escombros donde fue enviando por medio del anterior puñetazo. S. Shadow salió de los escombros irritado tuvo que admitirlo pero ese golpe lo tomo por sorpresa ,escupió un poco de sangre de la boca y rápidamente se la limpio con sus manos, observo el lugar meticulosamente y por alguna razón lo sentía familiar principalmente esa energía negativa luego se elevo en los aires donde se encontraba el oscuro, los dos fijos sin hacer nada solo examinando cada parte de su cuerpo ,violentas ráfagas de aire los cubrieron pero ninguno cedía su lugar ni siquiera un solo centímetro ambos se mantenían firme.

—**Qué esperas para atacar señor forma de vida suprema**—reto confiado el oscuro, S. Shadow se limitó a soltar un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

—**Cuando quieras Faker.**

Y así tan rápido como contesto se lanzo contra el oscuro para atacarlo con un puñetazo en el rostro el cual falló ya que D. Sonic desapareció de su vista y apareció justo por detrás propinándole una patada en la espalda, pero el oscuro no se salvo del Chaos Spear del súper erizo ya que algunas impactaron en su cuerpo, los dos cayeron bruscamente al suelo dejando un cráter en la tierra.

En el taller casi no se inmutaban sentían miedo pero diferente al de la pasada batalla todos conocían perfectamente a Shadow en especial sus poderes pero por otro lado desconocían totalmente esa parte oscura de Sonic no sabían qué clase de poderes tenia, pudiera ser que este a la altura de Shadow o en el peor de los casos su poder fuera superior.

Ambos rivales salieron del cráter limpiándose los escombros al mismo tiempo elevándose en los aires para comenzar de nuevo el combate, sus miradas reflejaba confianza ninguno sedería fácilmente y así fue como entablaron una series de puños y patadas ambos dándose con pura fuerza bruta algunos golpes y patadas eran esquivados pero otros eran recibidos por su contrincante. Súper Shadow recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago alejándose de Dark Sonic.

—**Es todo lo que tienes**—volvió a retar el oscuro con confianza aunque estuviera un poco agotado, Súper Shadow frunció el ceño y con un Chaos Control desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo detrás usando su Chaos Spear impactando en el cuerpo del oscuro alejándolo del lugar.

—**Esto es solo el comienzo Faker.** —Devolvió el reto.

Dark Sonic se le acerco a Súper Shadow su cuerpo se encontraba sangrando levemente por el ataque anterior, se limpio la sangre que tenía en la boca y la lamio con furia ,ya se estaba cansando del juego absurdo que tenían su poder era más grande que el del súper erizo ,sonrió repentinamente haciendo que Súper Shadow se pusiera en posición de ataque , segundos después el oscuro se enrollo en una bola oscura dando a entender que utilizaría un Dark Spin Atack el cual hizo lanzándose con fuerza pero siendo sostenido de las manos del súper erizo por un intento de detener el ataque. Lamentablemente no pudo y logro recibirlo llevándolo hacia una montaña justo al lado del taller y quedara enterrado en ella.

En el taller sintieron ese poderoso estruendo, algunas rocas le cayeron encima pero gracias a el campo de fuerza de metal todos estaban bien aunque el escudo ahora estaba en su 8% y cada vez se debilitaba solo era cuestión de tiempo para el oscuro le lanzara un solo golpe y los destruyera a todos.

—**Que haremos ahora**—pregunto asustado el zorro de dos colas.

—**No lo sé**—respondió sinceramente Espio.

—**Tenemos que mantenernos unidos**—pronuncio una voz masculina en la entrada del laboratorio, los Zoomorfos principalmente la felina reconocieron esa voz al instante.

—** ¡Silver! **—Exclamaron al unisonó.

Silver aun estaba muy herido y dificultosamente se mantenía de pie, entonces Blaze se le acerco y lo ayudo para estar con los demás. —**Que crees que estás haciendo Silver no se supone que debes estar descansando**—reprocho la felina preocupada.

—**Lo siento pero no puedo estar más tiempo en esa cama.**

—**Blaze tiene razón no te sobreesfuerzes**—Dijo el zorro de dos colas preocupado por su estado.

—**Cómo va la batalla**—Hablo el erizo plateado ignorando los reproches de sus amigos.

—**No muy bien**—contesto la murciélaga con la cabeza baja.

—**A Shadow se la están poniendo difícil**—pronuncio el detective Vector con semblante serio.

Tal y como los zoomorfos decían , Súper Shadow salió de la montaña con algunas heridas en su cuerpo miro al oscuro y una venita sobresalió en su sien ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo , se alejo de la montaña por ende del taller y con un Chaos Control desapareció de la vista del oscuro pero este ya se sabía ese viejo truco y le agarro el pie antes de hacer contacto con su cara aunque no se esperaba que todo eso era plan del súper erizo con su otro pie hizo un rápido movimiento y le propino una patada en el pecho ,el oscuro se alejo un poco por la fuerza del golpe lo miro con odio dispuesto a contraatacar pero por más que observaba no encontró a su rival, lo siguiente que paso fue un grito muy cerca fijo su vista y vio al súper erizo de color rojo brillante ,Súper Shadow estaba utilizando su Chaos Blast en estado súper lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo.

—**Con esto terminara todo—**Dijo el super erizo.**  
**

El oscuro intento esquivar el ataque pero fue muy tarde ya que la explosión Chaos lo capturo y no pudo liberarse de ella, todo Mystic Ruins no se salvo el lugar quedo verdaderamente en ruinas, el taller se estremeció pero por el escudo no sufrieron ningún daño aunque le haya costado otro 2 % algo era seguro si el oscuro no los mataba con los poderes de Shadow cabria esa posibilidad.

Escombros y polvo eso era lo único visible, el sonido del viento llevándose consigo el polvo aclarando el lugar, los Zoomorfos en el taller se mantenían atentos esperando cualquier movimiento o señal de Dark Sonic pero solo eran escombros. Súper Shadow descendió de los cielos en el medio del cráter provocado por el Chaos Blast examino con su vista el lugar y nada hasta que las movidas de algunas rocas llamo su atención luego la aparición de Dark Sonic con numerosas heridas sangrando en su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente pero sin quitar esa sonrisa irritante al parecer de Shadow.

—**Me sorprendiste con ese ataque ya veo que con esta simple forma no podre vencerte.**

—**A que te refieres**—pregunto confundido por sus palabras.

El lugar repentinamente comenzó a temblar y varios montículos de rocas fueron elevadas al aire, Súper Shadow no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo una fuerte aura negra rodeaba a Dark Sonic pero diferente se sentía pesado como si le estuviera quitando el aire, los Zoomorfos en el taller comenzaron a temblar de miedo Silver se mantenía muy atento su mayor miedo se cumplió ya no había nada que evitara el regreso del ser supremo de las tinieblas.

Dark Sonic gritaba con los puños cerrados liberando mas y mas energía negativa, sus heridas sanaron ,sus púas se elevaron ,mas sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos sangre intensos derrochando odio y sed de venganza ,el viento no tardo en aparecer con ráfagas violentas haciendo que el súper erizo cubriera su rostro por la intensidad. Y así tan rápido como apareció el viento se detuvo y las rocas mas escombros cayeron; todo quedo en silencio. Súper Shadow dejo de cubrirse para mirar con asombro a su contrincante no había cambiado mucho pero su poder aumento considerablemente, los Zoomorfos en el taller quedaron impactados y sin habla todo se estaba complicando. El oscuro abrió sus ojos y sonrió de una manera perturbadora y divertida a su rival.

—**Felicidades Shadow tendrás el honor de combatir con Súper Dark Sonic.**

—**Bien por ti, te hiciste más poderoso pero yo también tengo un As bajo la manga**—Shadow puso una mano en su muñeca y lentamente retiro uno de sus Rings Inhibidores, lo mismo hizo con la otra y ambos Rings se encontraban en pleno suelo. —**Yo tampoco pienso contenerme.**

Esa acción de Shadow hizo reaccionar a los Zoomorfos del taller tal vez todavía quedaban esperanzas, Knuckles se había recuperado solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Shadow necesitara la energía de la Master Esmerald para liberar a Sonic aunque tenía la sensación de que no la necesitaría porque tal vez uno de los dos no quedaría con vida y no sabia con presicion quién de los dos seria.

En la enfermería del taller se encontraba Cream atendiendo a Amy su fiebre no descendía lo mas mínimo su respiración se agitaba a cada momento no dejaba de susurrar nombres extraños mas el de Sonic parecía que estaba lidiando con una fuerte pesadilla una que tal vez no la dejaba mejorar su condición , algunas lagrimas traicioneras salieron del rostro de la conejita estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga su madre Vanilla la abrazo para tratar de calmarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que tarde o temprano despertaría aunque su estado decía todo lo contrario. No solo de eso ya que pudieron sentir los temblores que tuvo el taller dejando decir que la batalla allá fuera con Sonic y Shadow estaba muy difícil.

Y así era algunos truenos salían del cielo oscuro, solo en un pestañeo y los rivales emprendieron en vuelo dándose numerosos ataques uno más fuerte que el anterior se podría decir que estaban parejos de energía ya que ambos recibían y esquivaban ataques , Shadow utilizaba su Chaos Spear numerosas veces pero SD. Sonic lo esquivaba usando un Dark Spin Dash seguido de un Dark Spin Atack para contrarrestar los ataques, pero eran esquivados por un Chaos Control del súper erizo el cual seguía usando su Chaos Spear sin parar.

Algunos impactaron el cuerpo del oscuro pero no le impidió atacarle con un turbo llevándose consigo al súper erizo para después depositarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo vomitar sangre, el súper erizo utilizo otro Chaos Spear los cuales se clavaron en brazos y piernas del oscuro haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Choque mas patadas eso se podía distinguir entre dos estelas una dorada y una oscura que se movían en los cielos atacándose entre sí, ambas partes se le estaban agotando sus poderes pronto llegarían a su límite, los Zoomorfos del taller estaban muy nerviosos no se podía distinguir casi nada por la velocidad de ambos, no sabían quién iba adelante. Knuckles hizo la antigua posición concentrándose pero algo no lo dejaba comunicarse con la Master Esmerald una especie de interferencia provocada por una fuerte energía negativa que se acercaba mas y mas proveniente de otro ser aparte de Dark Sonic algo andaba muy mal si Shadow no ganaba por sus propios medios todo estaría perdido.

Súper Shadow se sorprendió repentinamente al notar que una esfera morada intensa salía de las manos del oscuro dispuesto a atacar, la esfera crecía a cada momento hasta ser una esfera enorme , Súper Shadow no se iba a quedar atrás su pelaje dorado se ligaba con rojo intenso último ataque de ambos solo esperaba que el taller aguantara toda esa energía liberada entre ambos y tener la suficiente energía ya que estas eran sus últimas fuerzas porque habia liberado su energía encerrada por sus Rings inhibidores.

Solo un parpadeo y ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, el Chaos Blast siendo retenido por la esfera oscura gigante, estaban parejos, unas cuantas venitas salían en la sien de ambos, el taller se estremecía violentamente el escudo de metal descendía lentamente solo quedaba 2% ,algunos se abrazaban y cerraban los ojos pero Tails ,Silver, Blaze y Knuckles se mantenían filmes mirando la pantalla con la imagen lentamente desvaneciéndose por la interferencia.

Ambos ataques explotaron provocando fuertes ráfagas de vientos todo quedo en silencio sepulcral , los Zoomorfos en el taller confirmaron su estado y el escudo de metal cumplió su función estar seguros aunque no se le pudiera decir lo mismo de Shadow , sus múltiples heridas sangraban y de milagro aun mantenía su súper forma , lo mismo que el oscuro igual de agotado que S. Shadow pero sin tantas heridas y a diferencia conservaba aun energía suficiente para vencerlo y acabar con su patética existencia.

En el taller veían todo con asombro , tenían miedo por Shadow ya casi no le quedaba energía uso la mayor parte de su poder en el ataque anterior además que estaba muy lastimado , aun no entendían porque Knuckles no lo ayudaba con el poder de la Master Esmerald pero viéndolo al rostro estaba muy afligido debía de haber una buena razón para no poder usar su energía una que todos desconocían a excepción de su guardián .En la enfermería Cream se abrazaba fuerte de su madre ya que todo el lugar se había estremecido bruscamente , pero rápidamente se soltó del agarre para confirmar el estado de su amiga la cual sorpresivamente no se encontraba en la camilla se asombro al igual que su madre y salieron de la enfermería con preocupación para avisarles a los demás.

Mucho dolor, miedo y tristeza sentía ella en esos momentos, caminaba con dificultad sosteniendo su estomago y tocando la pared de los pasillos donde se encontraba tenía que llegar al laboratorio sea como sea todo para ayudar a Sonic mas bien salvarlo de lo que ella misma había provocado.

En el laboratorio los Zoomorfos seguían viendo la batalla, como el oscuro se acercaba a un lastimado súper erizo con una esfera morada intensa en una de sus manos dispuesto a lanzarla y acabar con su vida ,Knuckles no lo soportaba mas sino no podía obtener energía de la Master Esmerald tan lejos tenía que ir hacia donde ella aun si eso implicara salir y enfrentarse al oscuro, pero esa idea fue retenida por una Rouge muy preocupada sosteniéndolo del brazo y soltando algunas lagrimas traicioneras , ella no quería que saliera no lo quería perder no a él su corazón no lo soportaría pero el equidna no le hacía caso hasta los demás Zoomorfos le decían que cometería un suicidio ya que si Shadow casi era vencido en su súper forma y sin sus Rings inhibidores solo segundos bastaría para dejarlo en la mejor vida.

El sonido de compuerta del laboratorio llamo la atención de los Zoomorfos para quedarse sorprendidos con los ojos como platos por ver a Amy justo al frente parada ahí con dificultad sosteniendo su estomago ,ella camino lentamente donde ellos pero algunos se alejaban por desconfianza ya que sus ojos se mantenían de color rojo sangre, aunque Silver y Blaze no presenciaron nada cuando la trajeron al taller pudo haber sido un engaño todo este tiempo, no tardaron en ponerse en posición de ataque pero la caída de Amy hizo que los Zoomorfos se sobresaltaran un poco ya que fue sostenida por Tails para que no se lastimara , el zorro de dos colas desconfiaba de ella al igual que los demás pero era su culpa por no decírselo antes además que no podía tener rencor hacia su hermana mayor y algo era seguro fácilmente podría acabar con su vida y no lo había hecho solo lloraba en su hombro sin consuelo.

—**Tranquila Amy**—calmo Tails poniendo su mano en sus púas.

—**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento**—repetía Amy cada vez más en llanto con mucha culpa en sus palabras.

—**No se dejen engañar miren sus ojos**—advirtió Knuckles poniendo atentos a los Zoomorfos.

—**Es Amy estoy seguro lo siento**—Hablo Tails con sinceridad, Amy se calmo un poco y se puso de pie con ayuda de Tails para mirar a los demás con culpa y arrepentimiento.

—**Tails tiene razón soy yo, este es mi color original de ojos antes de que mi madre sellara mis poderes.—**Dijo con sinceridad Amy.

—**Entonces esa historia que me dijiste era verdad**—Dijo Silver.

—**Sí lo es, ya sé quien soy recupere todos mis recuerdos también lo que te hice estando controlada por la oscuridad**—Hablo Amy con la cabeza baja soltando algunas lagrimas.

—**Te perdono**—Silver le dedico una sonrisa sincera la cual basto para que Amy se sintiera mejor.

—**No siento nada negativo de ella**—Soltó Blaze de brazos cruzados.

El comentario de Blaze calmo de alguna manera a los Zoomorfos aunque lo que decía Amy era muy difícil de creer pero a estas alturas no era tan descabellado, entonces decidieron creerle por el momento bajando así su guardia . En ese instante entro una conejita seguida por una coneja mayor para decirle lo de Amy pero se sorprendieron al notar su presencia en el laboratorio Vanilla respiro aliviada y Cream se sintió feliz por ver a su amiga entonces se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual Amy correspondió.

— **¡Amy!** —exclamo con felicidad la pequeña coneja.

—**Cream tranquila soy yo estoy bien te prometo que lo que paso no volverá a pasar**—Hablo con suavidad abrazando con mas fuerza a Cream.

—**Lamento arruinar este momento Chicos pero Shadow está en problemas**—Dijo Charmy agitado llamando la atención a los Zoomorfos para que prestaran atención a la pantalla.

—**Es verdad**—secundo Espio.

SD. Sonic estaba sosteniendo del cuello a Súper Shadow estrangulándolo lentamente mientras se reía con maldad, Amy se asusto por lo que estaba viendo con horror ¿ese era su amado sonic? no podía dejar que cometiera una locura, soltó a Cream con un poco de brusquedad y se dispuso a salir del laboratorio.

— **¿A dónde vas Amy?**—pregunto Tails deteniéndole el paso.

—**Voy a solucionar lo que yo misma cause**—le contesto decidida sin verlo a la cara.

—** ¡Estás loca!** —grito Rouge preocupada.

—**Tal vez pero es algo que tengo que hacer por favor no me detengan no quiero usar mis nuevos poderes con ustedes**—amenazo con tristeza Amy, ningún zoomorfo se digno a decir nada y bajaron la cabeza en resignación Tails se ubico en su asiento para luego la mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa la cual Amy correspondió saliendo del laboratorio para poder salir del taller y salvar a su amado.

Por otro lado Súper Shadow con una patada en el estomago al oscuro se logro liberar de este , puso su mano en el cuello para toser buscando la falta de aire luego se reincorporó para ver como el semblante divertido e irritante del oscuro cambio a uno serio, luego se elevo en los aires seguido del súper erizo ambos se detuvieron de frente a una distancia no tan corta algunos rayos salían sin control de las nubes negras sus miradas serias y decididas lo decían todo uno de los dos no quedaría con vida , en un rápido moviendo se fueron en ataque.

Hasta que una voz femenina los separo antes de darse el golpe final, fijaron su vista en tierra a una eriza rosa de púas largas que se encontraba lastimada , por alguna razón los ojos del oscuro se humedecieron considerablemente y se detuvo en seco—**Ames**—susurro, Súper Shadow aprovecho esa distracción y junto las ultimas piscas de fuerza que le quedaban y lanzo su Chaos Spear impactando todas y cada unas en el cuerpo del oscuro lastimándolo de gravedad luego con un Chaos Control apareció justo delante y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estomago seguido de un puño con ambas manos en la cabeza haciéndolo descender rápidamente a tierra —perdiendo su color oscuro lentamente—e impactar en ella provocando un pequeño cráter.

Amy fue corriendo donde había caído Sonic , Súper Shadow hizo una leve sonrisa para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer bruscamente al suelo agotado y sin fuerzas su cuerpo le dolía a montones y su energía fue drenada casi a su totalidad pero milagrosamente quedo con vida.

Llego donde su amado lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y lo tomo en brazos derramando lagrimas que caían sin control en el rostro de Sonic, ya que no abría los ojos por más que lo movía y aclamaba su nombre. Shadow se levanto con pesadez camino unos pasos para recoger sus Rings Inhibidores y colocárselo en las muñecas luego vio a Amy con Sonic ya normal en sus brazos llorando sin control , suspiro y se les acerco. En el taller no habían palabras habían ganado la batalla pero a qué precio ya no había peligro pero aun así perdieron algo preciado para ellos. Tails retiro el escudo de metal que conservo un 1% de fuerza, para después derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y salir disparado del laboratorio seguido de los otros Zoomorfos.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez para notar el llanto de su amada, con esfuerzo levanto su mano hasta tocar su rostro con suavidad así llamando su atención y dedicarle una sonrisa, ella toco su mano y le sonrió por igual para después abrazarlo quedando en una posición comprometedora, Shadow hizo un leve gruñido dando a conocer su presencia, los erizos se alejaron sonrojados y avergonzados, Amy se puso de pie seguido por Sonic con la inesperada ayuda del erizo negro.

—**Wao eso fue intenso siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión de la G.U.N**—Dijo Sonic on su típica actitud de siempre.

—**No recuerdas nada de lo que paso Faker.—**Dijo Shadow serio cruzandose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

—**hmmm solo recuerdo que estaba en mi fiesta de cumpleaños luego Eggman una maquina ,dolor y…**.—callo de momento para poner sus manos en la cabeza en señal de dolor cayendo de rodillas ,esa acción preocupo a Amy iba a abrazarlo pero Shadow la detuvo , las imágenes pasaban como flash en su cabeza la sorpresiva transformación de Dark de Amy mas la liberación de su parte oscura conocida como Dark Sonic , como casi matan a Eggman ,la partida hacia la tierra donde casi matan a sus amigos ,la rabia al ver a Amy lastimada y inconsciente en el piso la batalla que libro con Súper Shadow todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos que lo hicieron temblar de miedo y derramar algunas lagrimas mientras con su puño golpeo el suelo con fuerza.

—**Sonic te encuentras bien.** —Pregunto preocupada Amy.

—**Ya recuerdo todo**—pronuncio Sonic con culpa—**lo siento mucho.**

— **Lamentarte no solucionara nada, lo hecho hecho esta tienes suerte de que estas libre aunque sea por ahora de la oscuridad.** —hablo directo Shadow, Sonic se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro ya que Shadow tenía toda la razón.

En eso llegaron los demás Zoomorfos para toparse con la sorpresa de que Sonic se encontraba vivo ,la felicidad no tardo en aparecer en ellos de alguna manera lograron salir de esa batalla intensa sin lamentar perdidas, Tails se abalanzo sobre su mejor amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando de felicidad, Los Chaotix ya celebraban como locos en especial Vector y Charmy ya que Espio solo se limitaba a sonreír ,Big aplaudia y daba algunos saltos de felicidad junto con Froogy , Rouge abrazo a Knuckles sonrojándolo un poco y sacándole una sonrisa aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

—**Chicos lamento todo lo que hice debí contarle de esta transformación cuando luchamos con los Metarex.** —Se disculpo avergonzado y culpable.

—**Tranquilo hermano ya paso y los dos están bien gracias a la ayuda de Shadow y Silver**—hablo feliz mientras dejo de abrazar a su amigo para mirar a los dos erizos que lo ayudaron.

—**Gracias chicos.** —agradeció con una sonrisa.

—**No hay de que Sonic**—Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

—**Como sea Faker pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte y no podre garantizar de que quedes con vida.** —Dijo Shadow serio con los brazos cruzados.

—**tú y tu mal genio no cambia.** —Dijo sonic con una gota en la sien estilo anime.

—**Sonikku todo fue mi culpa**—salió de los labios de Amy con tristeza y culpa, Sonic se le acerco para darle un fuerte abrazo y besarla tiernamente.

—**Ames no te culpes yo ya tenía esta transformación y lo sabes lo que me preocupa cómo es que tú la tienes.**

—**yo tampoco estoy muy segura recuerdo estar nerviosa y asustada luego todo se puso negro y pude oír una voz tenebrosa que me dijo si quería poder y inconscientemente le dije que sí.**

—**hmmm que extraño**—Pronuncio pensativo Tails.

Los Zoomorfos se mantenían pensativos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como un extraño humo morado oscuro salía de la tierra lentamente y como de esta se formaba una erizo cristalizado careciente de una boca, su mirada verde derrochaba miedo puro ,una risa malvada resonó en el lugar, todo se puso tenso más un extraño silbido tarareando una canción sombría y tenebrosa no tardo en aparecer, los Zoomorfos estaban impactados pero sobre todo Sonic, Shadow y Silver que lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—** ¡MEPHILES! **—gritaron con frustración los tres erizos al unisonó.

—** ¡Hahahahahahaha soy libre! **—Exclamo Mephiles viendo con sed de venganza a los que una vez lo destruyeron y arruinaron sus planes de destruir el tiempo y el espacio.

_** CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Sonatika: Ya okey me descubrieron me inspire en las batallas de Dragon Ball Z no me jusguen TT-TT.**_

_**Sonic:Tranquila Sony sabes que mi creador era fan de ese anime :D.**_

_**Sonatika:Gracias Sonic dijiste algo bueno para variar ;)**_

_**Sonic:Okey tomare eso como un cumplido...**_

_**Sonatika:En fin espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya aparecio Mephiles jujujujujuju :3 lo que le espera al Team Sonic ya estamos en los finales mi gente T-T me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Sombras Liberadas

_**Sonatika:Hola mi gente de fanfiction como tan :3 pos les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la historia tecnicamente el antepenultimo T-T , aunque unos de mis favoritos :3 Y el que tanto queria escribir *-* , pos espero que les guste :D**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Sombras Liberadas**

Los Zoomorfos se mantenían pensativos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como un extraño humo morado oscuro salía de la tierra lentamente y como de esta se formaba una erizo cristalizado careciente de una boca, su mirada verde amarillenta derrochaba miedo puro ,una risa malvada resonó en el lugar, todo se puso tenso más un extraño silbido tarareando una canción no tardo en aparecer, los Zoomorfos estaban impactados pero sobre todo Sonic, Shadow y Silver que lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—**¡MEPHILES!**—gritaron con frustración los tres erizos al unisonó.

—**¡Hahahahahahaha soy libre!**—Exclamo Mephiles viendo con sed de venganza a los que una vez lo destruyeron y arruinaron sus planes de destruir el tiempo y el espacio.

Libre… ¡Mephiles The Dark libre! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? , pensaban los Zoomorfos impactados sin apartar la mirada del extraño Ser cristalizado con unas cuantas gotas saliendo de sus sien, estaban nerviosos muy pero muy nerviosos ¡Claro! que lo estaban tenían en frente al mismísimo señor de las tinieblas el que casi los destruye a todos ni Eggman se le podía comparar con Mephiles , y para empeorar las cosas el ambiente no les ayudaba en nada las nubes negras mas la repentina caída de la luna volviéndose de un color rojizo cubriendo las luces de lo que era un sol radiante.

—**Hahahahaha el gato se les comió la lengua**—Se burlo Mephiles—**Tengo que agradecerles por haberme liberado**—Culmino haciendo una reverencia—**Quien lo diría lo seres que una vez me destruyeron son los autores de mi libertad**—Alzo su vista verde amarillenta mirando a cada uno de ellos con satisfacción.

Sorprendidos, asustados, temerosos si continuo definitivamente no acabo, sus mayores miedos se cumplieron ¿Cómo diablos manejarían esa situación? Mephiles fácilmente podía matarlos a todos pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Solo se burlaba de su patética vida solo eso.

—**Oh vamos se quedaran callados, yo pensaba que tenían muchas preguntas por hacerme**—Pronuncio Mephiles con cinismo.

— **¿C-Como quedaste vivo de la batalla?**—se almo de valor a preguntar el erizo plateado, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla.

—**Fácil mi ingenuo erizo**—Inicio el ser oscuro—**Soy un ser transcendente del tiempo aunque apagaron el origen de Solaris el tiempo sigue siendo frágil con grietas temporales las cuales utilicé con mis últimos alientos de energía**—Explico mirando al erizo plateado.

—**Eso no responde la pregunta**—Pronuncio en tono seco Shadow, aunque la verdad estaba demasiado asombrado e impactado.

—**Creí que lo sabían ya**—se burlo de nuevo— **¿Acaso el Time Eater no les recordaba a alguien?**

—**El Time Eater son los residuos de Solaris**—Pronuncio Sonic serio apretando la mano de Amy temblorosa.

—**En parte**—camino lentamente hacia ellos hasta solo quedar a escasos metros de distancia—**Veras todo se lo debo a ese doctor estúpido, mi cuerpo duro vagando por años en el frio espacio ya que ninguna época me aceptaba porque simplemente no existía**—inicio la explicación—**Pero necesitaba energía para poder regenerar parte de mi cuerpo y lo que me encuentro son residuos de energía negativa de esos tontos Aliens conocido como los Wisp.**

—**La misma energía que Eggman extraía en el parque de diversiones interestelar**—pronuncio Sonic recordando esa vieja aventura con sus amigos los Wisp.

—**Exacto**—Afirmo moviendo la cabeza lentamente—**Es ahí donde mi energía restante se fusiono y se creó lo que ustedes conocen como Time Eater, pero aun así necesitaba algo porque era muy débil.**

— **¡Por supuesto!** —Exclamo Tails—**Por eso te dejaste controlar de Eggman sabias que te guiaría hacia nosotros.**

—**Buena deducción**—Felicito Mephiles fijando su vista penetrante en el zorro de dos colas asustándolo por completo—**De ahí es que quede libre para ser diferentes viajes en el tiempo buscando información para formar mi plan de venganza, Eggman creyó que me utilizaba pero en realidad yo lo utilizaba a él**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres? **—Pregunto sin rodeos el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

—**Hahahahaha todo a su tiempo Shadow todavía no termino mi explicación**—Le contesto mirándolo fijamente, ambas miradas chocaban entre sí generando tensión—**Como les decía Eggman cometió el error de viajar al pasado dejando como estorbo al Classic Sonic por esa razón fue que me venció aunque yo no diría que fue una victoria.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices?** —Pregunto un tanto miedosa Amy sosteniendo la mano de Sonic con fuerza.

—**Fácil querida, quede libre, libre de ese ridículo aunque le hice un favor antes de irme que me imagino ya saben cual es ¿o me equivoco**? —Interrogo con sarcasmo.

—**Lo liberaste**—pronuncio Rouge siendo sostenida de las manos por un preocupado equidna rojo.

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Aunque por esa estúpida decisión quede sin energía, ahí fue donde descubrí algo que no me lo imaginaba**—levanto su mano cristalizada poniendo a todos en alerta, luego señalo a la eriza rosa—**Tú querida no sabía que poseías algo tan preciado como el Hammerspace.**

Sonic por instinto se puso al frente de Amy cubriéndola con su cuerpo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara preferiría morir antes de permitirlo— **¡No te le acerques!** —Amenazo con brusquedad.

—**Ya no es necesario, tengo lo que necesitaba.**

—**Sonic…**—murmuro con miedo la eriza rosa.

—**Tranquila no dejare que te haga daño**—Calmo Sonic con una suave sonrisa.

—**hahahahaha que conmovedor, quien lo diría que terminarías con la princesa Amelia Rose The Hedgehog, princesa del antiguo reino dimensional Hammerspace devastado por su propia inestabilidad temporal.**

—**Por eso que todos tenemos acceso a ella**—Indago con intriga la felina lavanda.

—**Tú no te quedas atrás Blaze**—fijo su vista donde la felina—**Tu también posees algo de valor, me refiero a las Sol Esmeralds por si no lo sabías son residuos de Iblis purificado por tus padres no me extraña que seas huérfana**.

Blaze se molesto ante ese comentario, ella no tenía idea de nada de eso porque sus padres nunca se lo dijeron—** ¡Eso es mentira! **—Exclamo con enojo, sus manos se prendían en llamas iba a cometer una locura pero Silver la calmo mucho antes de intentarlo.

—**No deje que juegue contigo Blaze**—aconsejo en tono serio Silver, Blaze simplemente asintió apagando las llamas de sus manos.

—**Pero lo que más me sorprendió en todo ese trayecto espacio-temporal, fue la oscuridad que emana de tu corazón Sonic**—se dirigió al erizo azulado—**Unos enemigos contaminados por mi energía, anque claro en ese tiempo todavía no me conocias, pero lidiaste con esos seres llamados Metarex.**

¡Ahora los Metarex Joder Mephiles estaba en todas partes y ellos no tenían la mas mínima idea!, aunque usando un poco la lógica algunas cosas tenían sentido.

—**Al crear mi plan tuve que hacer varias paradojas dimensionales, es decir contaminar los Libros de las Mil y una Noches, más las leyendas del rey Arturo algo que estas muy familiarizado con eso Sonic.**

— **¡Entonces tu corrompiste la paz en esas historias!** —Exclamo con enojo el azulado recordando lo que había pasado, la gente que sufrió y que fueron ayudadas por él.

—**Y no es todo utilicé al doctor Eggman Nega que aunque es una contraparte de Eggman sus planes son más brillantes y menos inservibles, lo que hizo es de admirar, y si el tiempo estimado es correcto pronto sabrán a que me refiero**—Miro el erizo plateado—**Me imagino que descubriste mi plan aunque lástima que fue demasiado tarde.**

— **¿Lo sabías? y no nos dijiste**—Pronuncio un poco molesto el equidna.

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Pero cuando les iba a decir ya era demasiado tarde**—Dijo con frustración bajando la cabeza.

—**Y si que muy tarde**—rio con malicia—**ya todo estaba en marcha mucho antes de lo que te imaginas , son tan estúpidos principalmente Sonic por ser engañados por un simple clon como Drow hahahahaha**—Vio como Sonic fruncía el ceño—**Solo tenía que liberar esa oscuridad de tu corazón para utilizarla como impulso y liberarme de mi prisión espacio-temporal.**

— **¡Eres un maldito!** —Grito Sonic con ira contenida casi juraba que se volvería a transformar en Dark ganas no le faltaba ya que en esos momentos solo quería destruirlo por hacer sufrir tanto a Amy.

—**Pero para dar el golpe final libere la parte oscura de la princesa del Hammerspace rompiendo el estúpido sello de su madre para que no liberara más grietas espacio-Temporales haciendo que mi plan fuera infalible.**

—** ¡Ya me canse de tantos rodeos quiero que me digas que es lo que estas planeando! **—Exigió con fuerza el erizo negro, su paciencia se estaba agotando aunque estaba preocupado ya que con la pasada batalla no le quedaba energía suficiente para no decir nada para poder atacar a Mephiles ¡Odiaba con todo el alma estar indefenso y bajo su merced! pero lamentablemente no tenia de otra, ¡Joder tenía todas sus cartas bien jugadas el muy desgraciado!

—**A eso voy Shadow, la forma de vida suprema y carece de la paciencia realmente patético**—se burlo—**Eso es sencillo continuare con lo de la última vez.**

— **¿Si Claro? Por lo que sabemos necesitas a Iblis y tú mismo dijiste que solo queda residuos de él**—Pronuncio el azulado con sarcasmo.

—**Eso es parte de mi plan aunque me haya tomado más tiempo de lo que pensé justo ahora es oficial que comience la fase 3 Hahahahahahaha**—pronuncio Mephiles con satisfacción mientras desvanecía lentamente por la tierra dejando atrás un humo morado oscuro—**Disfruten mientras puedan porque como dije antes esto apenas es el comienzo**—Culmino desapareciendo por completo dejando oír su voz tenebrosa resonando como un eco.

¡Termino! Al fin termino ese breve momento que les pareció horas interminables, simplemente a la mayoría les dificultaba reaccionar principalmente lo que no habían vivido esa horrible experiencia en Soleanna pero el simple hecho de estar al tanto de lo ocurrido los ponían asustados, pudieron respirar soltando todo ese aire acumulado por la impresión, ahora tenían un problema mayor aunque por sus adentros agradecían que todo haya terminado por ahora ya que estaban totalmente indefensos.

—**Eso fue lo más aterrador que he vivido en mi larga vida de detective**—Pronuncio Vector tratando de romper la tensión que se había generado.

—**N-Ni q-que lo digas viejo**—Tartamudeo con miedo la abeja temblando cubriéndose en las espaldas de Espio donde se había mantenido todo este tiempo.

—**Tranquilo Charmy no es momento para estar asustados como dijo Mephiles esto es solo el comienzo**—Pronuncio Espio con cierto tono de seriedad tratando de disimular el miedo inminente por el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre.

—**Espio tiene razón**—secundo el equidna—**No es momento de tener miedo sino de enfrentar como son las cosas.**

—**Knucky…**—Murmuro Rouge preocupada, jamás había visto de esa manera a Knuckles las cosas estaban muy pero muy feas.

—**Mamá tengo miedo**—Pronuncio la pequeña conejita abrazando con fuerza a su madre mientras que de sus iris café brotaban lagrimas cristalinas sin cierto control—**Todo saldrá bien mi pequeña**—pronuncio con delicadeza su madre Vanilla poniéndose a su altura y retirando esas lagrimas con su mano.

— **¡Todo es mi culpa!** —Grito con frustración el erizo plateado llamando así la atención de los Zoomorfos—**Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, sin tan solo no hubiera intervenido en el tiempo… y solo tan solo no hubiera existido nada de esto pasaría**—Murmuro con la cabeza bajada apretando los puños con frustración mientras que de sus iris dorados salían unas cuantas lagrimas sin control.

Era la primera vez que Veían llorando a Silver , es mas lo conocían muy poco para saber mucho de sus sentimientos y la verdad que el joven erizo plateado llevaba consigo una enorme culpa acompañada de una carga existencial , de cierto punto era verdad nadie tenía culpa de nada simplemente fue un peón de Mephiles en todo este juego maquiavélico además quien lo culpaba si el pobre vivió los primeros 14 años de su vida en un infierno como era Crisis City , su vida entera siempre luchando para proteger lo que amaba y por eso había perdido algo de mucho valor en su corazón , el plateado era de admirar ya que Eggman Nega quiso volver a arruinar su futuro ,un futuro que con tanto empeño logro cambiar a costa de su propia felicidad, Blaze eso lo sabía con claridad ¿y cómo no? Era su mejor amiga, confidente y principalmente su novia, cuando se entero de la verdad paso esa misma situación y claramente le había dicho todo lo contrario estaba molesta con él, rápidamente le propino una bofetada tan fuerte que se escucho hasta en el pantano de Big espantando lo que quedaba de las aves. Silver cayó de repente a la tierra al sentir como su mejilla derecha le ardía, mas le dolía el corazón a ver a Blaze aguantando las lágrimas.

— **¡No vuelvas a decir esto me oíste!**—Exclamo con enojo la felina de iris dorados sin poder dejar escapar una lagrima—** ¡No tienes la culpa de nada es más estas aquí luchando con nosotros, has pasado tu vida entera luchando!** —Esta vez mas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, Los Zoomorfos no se esperaban esa escena por parte de la felina lavanda— **¡Es que acaso estas ciego ese no es el Silver que admiro y que tanto amo!**—Soltó de repente, ganándose todas esa miradas confundidas se le había escapado, como acto instintivo se cubrió los labios un tanto sorprendida—**Y-Yo lo siento no quería decir eso ultimo**—se disculpo avergonzada su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Silver abrió los ojos como platos, la misma Blaze reservada acaba de confesar su relación a todo pulmón, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita poniéndose de pie—**En verdad sabes cómo animarme Blaze pero no tienes que mentir para eso**—Mintió con cierta tristeza, claro que le agradaba que ella haya dicho eso, pero su novia era muy orgullosa el orgullo para ella era muy importante.

Era oficial si lo de Mephiles los tenia confundidos esta escena lo dejaba a un nuevo nivel, la felina de iris dorados entendía a la perfección él se estaba echando toda la culpa para que ella saliera bien librada de esa ¿tanto así la amaba Silver?, ya lo tenía bien claro ¡a la mierda el orgullo! Lo amaba por igual ¿qué clase de monstruo seria ella por no corresponder lo que mandaba su corazón? aunque hiciera una excepción llamada Silver , se preparo mentalmente lo que iba a decir , saco valor de lo más profundo de su ser Joder el amor que le tenía era demasiado grande, por último cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, sus iris dorados se fijaron en las miradas confundidas de sus amigos—**Lo que oyeron amo a Silver tanto o mas como Amy ama a Sonic**—culmino con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz con personas apartes de su difunta familia o recientemente con su adorado Silver.

— **¡Ha! lo sabia**—Dijo el erizo azul e iris esmeralda ya que él hace tiempo lo sospechaba.

—**Muchas felicidades**—Pronuncio animada Amy, buenas noticias les hacía mucha falta en estos momentos.

De todos los asombrados, lo estaba el erizo plateado—**Blaze…**—susurró, ella le sostuvo la mano con cierta timidez.

—**Disculpen, sé que no es momento para esto pero que haremos con el problema de Mephiles**—Pronuncio el joven Zorro con un poco de incomodidad rompiendo así el ambiente romántico que se había formado.

—**Hay que estar alertas, ya que por ahora no podremos hacer nada**—Dijo el plateado soltando la mano de Blaze.

—**Lamentablemente tienes razón, por ahora tenemos que prepararnos tuvimos suerte de que solo haya sido un aviso, con las Chaos Esmeralds sin poder suficiente no hubiéramos hecho nada**—Dijo Shadow cruzado de brazos—**Ya no hace falta mi presencia aquí cuando me necesiten saben en donde encontrarme**—Eso ultimo mirando a los miembros de su equipo Rouge y Omega.

Rouge asintió soltando la manos de Knuckles quien la había tenido sostenida todo este tiempo , el equidna se sonrojo levente cuando ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta—**Bien vámonos Shadow y Omega , nos vemos después Chicos.**

Los miembros del Team Dark se pusieron juntos, luego Shadow saco su Chaos Esmerald roja, rogo para que le quedara energía suficiente para utilizar el Chaos Control. Los Zoomorfos se despidieron con un ademan de las manos más un pulgar en alto por parte del erizo azulado, un destello proveniente de la Esmeralda dio señal al Chaos Control que fue utilizado por el Team Dark desapareciendo de su vista.

—**Creo que nosotros también nos retiramos fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día**—Dijo el cocodrilo verde mirando a sus compañeros.

—**Saben dónde encontrarnos, si necesitan ayuda solo llamen a la agencia**—Dijo el camaleón violeta sacando de sus espaldas a una asustada abeja.

— **¡No es justo tengo que llevarlos otra vez!**—se quejo Charmy haciendo un lindo puchero infantil.

— **¡Solo hazlo!**—Ordeno con autoridad Vector, Charmy suspiro mas después elevarse en los aires retirándose con sus compañeros que se sujetaba de los pies.

—**Iré a vigilar la Master Esmerald y regenerar la energía de las Chaos Esmerald restantes**—Dijo el equidna mientras caminaba unos pasos recogiendo del pequeño cráter las 6 Esmeraldas, luego se despidió de ellos entrando a unas de las cuevas donde tenían un pasadizo secreto hacia la famosa isla flotante Angel Island.

—**Chicos necesito ayuda para reconstruir Mystic Ruins, el lugar quedo destrozado me da pena ya que es un lugar turístico**—Dijo un tanto avergonzado el zorro de dos colas.

—**No te preocupes por eso te ayudare con mis poderes acabaremos mas rápido**—Dijo el erizo plateado.

—**Nosotras también te ayudaremos Tails**—Dijo mas animada la pequeña coneja, lo cual su madre asintió con una sonrisa—**Ups casi se me olvida ¿Gemerl ayudaras verdad?** —Pregunto con ternura a su hermano robot, que simplemente asintió.

—**Cuenta con nosotros también**—Dijo Sonic levantando su pulgar.

—**Que mas da no tengo opción**—Hablo con resignación la felina lavanda.

—**Yo tampoco me quedare atrás**—Pronuncio animada la eriza rosa.

—**A Froggy y a mi nos encantaría pero ahora tenemos que irnos**—se despidió el gato gigante con su amiga ranita hacia su pantano.

—**Gracias Chicos, aunque esta anocheciendo y con todo lo que hemos pasado en menos de una semana merecemos un buen descanso ¿no les parece?** —Sugirió el zorro de dos colas.

—**Buena idea Tails, Sonic podemos irnos**—Dijo Amy mirando a Sonic el cual asintió tomándola en brazos estilo nupcial.

—**Nos vemos** **después**—Se despidió Sonic saliendo a la velocidad del sonido de Mystic Ruins directo a su Hogar.

—**Nosotros también nos retiramos Tails**—Pronuncio el erizo plateado mientras era rodeado por un aura verde azulada elevándolo unos centímetros de la tierra.

—**Cuídense**—Dijo por ultimo la felina, mientras salía a toda velocidad seguido por Silver.

—**Cream, ¿quieren que las lleve a su casa en el Tornado X?** —Pregunto Tails con amabilidad.

—**Claro muchas gracias Tails**—Dijo feliz la conejita.

—**Entonces que te parece si te quedas a cenar con nosotras**—Invito Vanilla con una sonrisa.

—**De acuerdo**—Asintió Tails agradecido luego les dijo que esperaran un poco mientras él rápidamente iba a su taller en busca del Tornado X minutos después abordaron el avión y salieron en rumbo a Green Hill definitivamente fue un día extremadamente largo y con todo lo que habían pasado la cena de Vanilla siempre eran deliciosas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**White Acrópolis**

Los robots asistentes monitoreaban los signos vitales de Eggman, gracias a la capsula de recuperación en donde se encontraba, nunca pensaron que la situación llegara al extremo de usar esa capsula por primera vez. Vieron todo lo que había pasado en Mystic Ruins, aunque eran robots sentían una especie de miedo sobre ese Ser oscuro que nunca en sus vidas robóticas habían escuchado sobre él, tenían muchos años apagados, años en los que el doctor estaba solo haciendo quien sabe que para dominar el mundo y como si fuera poco lo primero que encuentran en su regreso son a dos mini robots molestos conocidos como Orbot y Cubot.

— **¿En cuanto tiempo crees que el doctor se recuperara?**—Pregunto el robot amarillo llamado Decoe.

—**Según los análisis como máximo 2 semanas, ya que sigue teniendo huesos fracturados le dificultara sanar por completo tiene que tener mucho reposo**—le contesto el robot gris Bocoe—**Además esos dos robots no hacen más que llorar y molestar**—Dijo ya irritado.

— **¡Jeja! Vaquero no entiendes lo que se siente perder a su comisario**—Dijo un robot amarillo en forma de cubo.

—**Que no se te había reparado ya el Chip de Voz**—Pronuncio con fastidio un robot rojo en forma circular.

— **¡Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido!** —Exclamo furioso el robot mensajero de nombre Bokkun, los pequeños robots no le hicieron caso lo que ocasionó que comenzaran a discutir entre ellos.

—**Cuando el doctor despierte ten por seguro que nos apagara a todos**—Dijo resignado Decoe mientras le salía una gota en la sien estilo anime.

—**Ni que lo digas**—Secundo Bocoe dando un leve suspiro.

Ambos recibieron un golpe por varias piezas de metal volando por los aires que sus compañeros se lanzaban sin control, era oficial estarán jodidos cuando Eggman despertara Claro si despertaba, serian convertidos en Chatarra y lanzados al basurero.

**.-**.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esmerald Coast**

La gata lila y el erizo plateado llegaron a su departamento, estaban agotados vivieron muchas cosas en tan solo un par de horas, entraron con calma prendiendo las luces de la sala de estar para después ambos sentarse en el sofá.

—**Gracias**—murmuro Silver abrazando a Blaze con ternura.

— **¿Por qué?** —pregunto un poco confundida correspondiendo el abrazo.

—**Por decir lo nuestro sin vergüenza, además de hacerme sentir mejor me agrado que ya no te avergonzara estar conmigo**—pronuncio en tono suave abrazándola con más fuerza.

—**Ya era hora de dejar el orgullo y estar contigo porque no me avergüenza para nada ya que te amo y eso es lo que importa no lo que piensen los demás de mí.**

Ambos duraron así un par de minutos compartiendo un cálido abrazo, pero esa sensación no se comparaba con la de un beso, se separaron lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos sonrojados sus caras se atraían como imanes hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso tímido que duro varios segundos hasta separarse con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—**Te amo**—Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Decidieron que por el momento olvidar sus preocupaciones, Blaze se retiro del sofá para ir directamente a la cocina y preparar una cena simple para ambos que consistía en Sándwiches de pescado y jamón mas aderezo a su antojo acompañado con jugo de uva.

Después de cenar subieron a su habitación, Blaze entro al baño para darse una ducha con agua caliente, salió de esta vestida con una pijama de dos piezas de color morado, luego entro Silver a la ducha para después salir de estas sin sus guantes ni botas.

Se recostaron en la cama ambos mirándose sus ojos dorados, luego se abrasaron quedando atrapados por los brazos de Morfeo tenían que recuperar energías para la próxima ronda que tarde o temprano se aproximaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Una estela azul pasaba a todas velocidad sobre las verdes praderas de la zona , era Sonic quien cargaba a Amy para ambos llegar a su respectivo hogar, numerosos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de ambos de cierto modo la culpa de que Mephiles haya sido liberado recaían en sus hombros ,se dejaron utilizar como pendejos, pero tampoco tenían la culpa de eso, minutos después llegaron a una casita de dos pisos , con un letrero que decía House of Amy Rose And Sonic eso ultimo agregado recientemente.

Bajo a Amy de sus brazos, luego caminaron unos pasos para llegar a su hogar entrando sin dirigirse palabra alguna, Amy fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras que Sonic subía a su habitación a darse una buena ducha retirándose sus guantes y zapatos deportivos ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido para dejarse controlar por su lado oscuro? Se preguntaba con frustración mirando el suelo de la bañera mientras que el agua salía de la regadera roseándolo por completo.

Estaba cocinando un par de Chilidogs para Sonic y un solo para ella ,no tenía mucha hambre después de todo lo que había pasado , por sus recuerdos recuperados pensó en su familia dieron todo solo para salvarla aun así se sentía como estúpida ya que buena forma de recordar su memoria matando casi a sus amigos y ayudando a que ese Ser quedara libre con que sabe plan para destruir todo, unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de su rostro por el simple hecho de pensar eso ,pero escuchó con claridad unos pasos de la escalera que se acervaban ,rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas mas después terminar de hacer la cena y servirla en el comedor donde yacía Sonic esperándola con una sonrisa típicas de las de él.

—**Espero que te guste Sonikku**—Sirvió los platos en la mesa para luego sentarse.

—**Gracias Ames**—agradeció con una sonrisa tomando los Chilidogs y comiéndoselos uno por uno, pero lo que más le agradaba era escuchar la hermosa voz de ella al decir ese apodo.

—**Sonic…** —Susurro con nostalgia mientras comía su Chilidogs con pocos ánimos.

Después de pocos minutos terminaron de cenar tomando jugo de manzana, se levantaron de la mesa para llevar los platos a la cocina, Sonic cargo a Amy juguetonamente luego corrió hacia la habitación en dos segundos.

—** ¡Oye! **—Exclamo un poco molesta haciendo un divertido puchero infantil.

—**Jajajajaja si que eres graciosa**—Pronuncio en burla Sonic.

—**Bien bájame tengo que darme un baño**—Ordeno la rosada, Sonic dio un suspiro y la dejó libre.

Amy entro al baño, se miro en el espejo la verdad que el look no le quedaba mal pero le recordaba todo lo que había hecho, tal vez se lo pondría como antes pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas suficientes ,se despojo de sus sucias prendas y se metió a la bañera siendo roseada por toda esa agua caliente cayéndole encima ella sentada en el piso sosteniendo sus piernas , estaba deprimida por dentro sabía que Sonic también aunque no entendía como lo podía disimular tan bien delante de ella para no preocuparla , pues estaba decidido ella también haría lo mismo.

Salió del baño vestida con una pijama de dos piezas de color rojo, noto que Sonic estaba acostado supuso que se había dormido ya entonces se recostó justo a su lado mirándole su espalda sin evitar que una lagrima cayera de su rostro pero le sorprendió como Sonic se voleaba donde ella limpiándole la lagrima con su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—**No llores Ames todo estará bien lo prometo**—Murmuro Sonic.

—**Eso espero…** —Susurro—**No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza Sonic.**

—**A veces las personas más felices son las que ocultan muy bien una gran tristeza dentro**—Pronuncio con suavidad colocando su mano en su mejilla, ella no entendió mucho—**Olvidalo, lo que importa es que mientras este contigo puedo sobrellevar lo que sea.**

—**Te amo Sonic**—Pronuncio con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus iris jade.

—**Yo también Amy**—Le contesto acortando la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso el cual ambos necesitaban.

Se separaron sonrojados mirándose a los ojos mas dedicándose una sonrisa, por ahora descansar les hacía mucha falta, se acorrucaron en las sabanas abrazados mientras que lentamente sus parpados se hacían pesados hasta quedar totalmente cerrados atrapados en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Sonatika:¡OH YEAH MEPHILES LIBRE! *-* como me encanta este villano :3 perdonen las malas palabras es que me emocione mientras escribia :v._**

**_Sonic:Pense me matarias de nuevo D:_**

**_Sonatika:Ñee esa era mi idea original pero no me gusto y decidi cambiarlo XD!_**

**_Sonic:Gracias *-*_**

**_Sonatika:Pos no te acostumbres :V , En Fin espero que les haya gustado me dejan review porfa *-* y nos vemos en el penultimo capitulo de la historia TT-TT Sayonara..._**


	14. Capítulo 14: Memorias encontradas

**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA©  
**

* * *

**Capitulo14: Memorias encontradas **

**Hammerspace**

Todo parecía pacifico ,las pequeñas aves coloridas cantaban y volaban por los cielos ,un cielo de un extraño color azul en tono verdoso , el hermoso reino dimensional Hammerspace celebraba el nacimiento de su princesa , sus padres se encontraban más que felices por ver a sus hija , una pequeña eriza de pelaje rosa con 3 cortos mechones sobresaliente de su frente , tenía unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma , ojos que heredo de su madre la reina Anabel Rose The Hedgehog , siendo una elegante eriza rosa de un tono fuerte de púas largas , y dos mechones largos adornando su frente ,ahora mismo vestía un vestido verde jade, estando recostada en la cama matrimonial de su habitación ,sosteniendo a su pequeña hija en brazos liberando varias lagrimas de felicidad de sus iris sangre.

—**Es… tan hermosa y frágil Royan**—murmuró Anabel con felicidad, acariciándole suavemente su rostro siendo observada por su marido.

—**Igual a ti querida**—Pronuncio el esposo de Anabel, un erizo blanco ,de unos iris Jade ,y 3 pequeños mechones sobresaliente de su frente , al igual de las dos púas de su espalda, las púas de su cabello eran cortas peinadas hacia atrás ,vestido con un traje rojo ,y líneas blanca—**Parece que solo saco mi peinado**—rio un poco.

—**Cariño y es rosa pastel**—Rio por igual, pero luego paro de repente —**Nuestra hija será la soberana de este reino hay que preparar el arma que usara aunque sea una bebe.**

—**Las armas del reino son muy poderosas para ella, sin contar lo peligrosas **—Dijo Royan, su esposo sabía que tenía razón aunque al ver la mirada de Ana decidió pensar el algo—**Hmmm ¿qué tal si le damos el Piko Piko Hammer?**

—**Me parece bien, será su arma inseparable, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad**—Sonrió de manera dulce, Royan por igual estaban más que convencidos de que su hija salvaría su reino ya que desde su origen tristemente estaba condenado a la destrucción—**Tengo fe**

—**Yo igual**—susurró con nostalgia el erizo blanco, abrazando a su esposa con dulzura mientas los dos sostenían la manita de su hija.

—**Amelia**—susurró ella, llamando la atención de su esposo.

—** ¿pasa algo Ana?**

—**Me gustaría ponerle Amelia a nuestra hija.**

—**Es el nombre de la heroína del reino**—Dijo Royan—**Y me gusta**—le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—**Podríamos decirle Amy como apodo**—Sugirió Ana tímidamente.

—**Claro.**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observando la respiración de su hija, tan pequeña, frágil, hermosa pero sobretodo poderosa , tenían muchas expectativas ,esto apenas era el comienzo de una nueva era , o al menos eso pensaban sus padres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Castillo real del Hammerspace 6 años después**

El tiempo desde ese día tan especial ,pasó volando 6 años habían pasado tan rápido como un parpadeo , en todo ese tiempo la pequeña princesa Amelia Rose The Hedgehog ,había crecido sana y sin complicaciones ,era una niña inteligente ,valiente, fuerte, pero con un temperamento que daba miedo verla enojada ,curiosamente en ese estado era que podía sacar su Martillo Piko Piko Hammer ,un enorme martillo rojo con partes amarillas que aunque fuera el arma más débil del reino se convertía en una de las mas mortales en las manos de la princesa cuando se enojaba. Aprendió a hablar y caminar en poco tiempo, antes de cumplir su primer año de vida, su aprendizaje le costaba mucho a lo primero por ser muy distraída, pero después de un tiempo logro aprender a leer y escribir en poco menos de un año.

Ahora mismo la princesa se encontraba en sus primeras clases de historia, como era la primera su madre se tomaba la molestia de enseñarle, habían cosas que solo la familia real podía estar enterada.

—**Entonces, me llamo como la fundadora del reino mami**—Dijo la princesa dulcemente, sentada en las piernas de su madre.

—**Si Amy, tu nombre completo Amelia significa esperanza por todos**—respondió su madre acariciando suavemente sus desordenadas púas rosadas adornadas por una Diadema roja—**Este reino ,hace 100 años sufrió momentos oscuros , con seres de las tinieblas; todos vivían con miedo ya que nadie se atrevía a resistir al soberano Nefasto o Mefistófeles** —inicio su explicación ,Amy cada vez se ponía más atenta—**Era un demonio de la antigüedad ,aunque originalmente proveniente de un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, uno de los planetas que conforma el Multiverso es decir esta a millones de años luz de esta dimensión.**

— **¡Woww!** —Exclamó con asombro Amy, sus iris sangre desprendían un pequeño brillo.

— **Como te decía, ya que sus planes en ese planeta no fueron cumplidos, decidió encontrar algo vulnerable que se pudiera gobernar fácilmente.**

—**Ósea nuestra dimensión.**

— **¡Exacto! , en ese tiempo el reino carecía de gobernantes, vivían como podían, cada quien por su lado el otro se podía morir y a nadie le importaba ,pero cuando llego ese Ser ,igual se negaban a ser reinados por alguien ,aunque muchos murieron por retarlo otros simplemente se escondían ,nadie se atrevía a darle frente….**

—**Hasta que llego Amelia The Hero** —Amy se retiro de las piernas para dar un grito de batalla.

—**Tranquila Amy, la historia no siempre fue como los cuentos**—Ella extendió su mano hacia la de Amy y la sentó en la orilla de una silla, mientras que ella recogía uno de los libros que había en el estante de la biblioteca real.

—**Perdón**—Amy se disculpo avergonzada, era que cada vez que oía ese cuento se emocionaba muchísimos,su madre se sentó justo a su lado abriendo el libro con algunas imágenes de la batalla.

—**Como ves, se dice que Amelia poseía poderes es decir, ella controlaba las armas prohibidas de la dimensión, entre ellas el Piko Piko Hammer**—cambio la pagina del libro enseñando la imagen, Amy cada vez se emocionaba—**Ese martillo tenia la extraña habilidad de multiplicarse, asi que supuestamente habían miles de ellos, y al final quedo uno esperando que alguien pudiera liberar todo su poder, porque ahora simplemente es usado para golpear cuando te enojas**—Vio como su hija inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un divertido puchero infantil.

—**Odio que me molesten Hump**—se cruzo de brazos, su madre rio un poco poniéndola un poco roja de vergüenza, la eriza rosa decidió seguir prestando atención lo cual su madre continúa.

—**Ella con sus poderes ,logro librarse de Nefasto , aunque según algunas teorías solo huyo a otra dimensión o Universo no se sabe con claridad**—volvió a cambiar la pagina del libro enseñando la imagen—**Lamentablemente uso energía del núcleo del planeta ,núcleo que ya estaba desgastado por el mal uso de Nefasto, por lo que esta dimensión está siendo sostenida por el cuerpo de Amelia ,ella se sintió mal entonces con el dolor de su corazón ,entrego a su hija a su prometido moribundo casi muerto ,curándolo de inmediato dejándole la responsabilidad del reino en sus manos, ella se convertiría en el soporte del Núcleo ,como un núcleo silente acompañando al núcleo central.**

—**Es muy triste esta historia mami**—Amy no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, pero estas fueron removidas por su madre con sutileza.

—**Lo se, Amy es por eso que pronto tendremos las ultimas energías de Amelia ya que están a su límite, tendremos que remplazarla aunque según el libro solo es una teoría, y aunque lo hagan el Núcleo ya está a su límite y tal vez no aceptara un remplazo**—Explico con la cabeza baja cambiando la pagina del Libro.

—**Mami, pero yo puedo gobernar el reino, daré todo de mi para que se salve**—Hablo decidida Amy.

—**Aun así hija, nuestros científicos están investigando como podemos abrir portales a otra dimensión, es decir vivir en otro lado aunque ya no seamos de la realiza.**

— **¿Por eso que casi no vemos a papá últimamente? **—Pregunto Amy de manera curiosa.

—**Royan, antes de ser Rey era un Duque pero su ambición siempre fue de científico por lo que aunque sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo decidió abandonar su estatus social y hacer lo que lo apasionaba.**

—**Entiendo…**—Murmuró.

—**Bien creo que ya es suficiente historia por hoy que tal si nos vamos a comer una bebida congelada de frutas ¿te parece?**

— **¡Sí!** —Asintió feliz poniendo de pie seguido de su madre, ella tomo su mano, caminaron un poco hasta que Ana dejo el libro en el estante para después salir de la biblioteca.

Las dos erizas estaba caminando por los pasillos del enorme castillo ,saludando algunos de sus sirvientes ,su reino era muy querido por la mayoría porque se preocupaban mucho por los habitantes aunque más de los pobres que merecían más atención que los ricos ,después de unos minutos llegaron al hermoso jardín real ,adornado de diferentes flores entre ellas rosas rojas y Blancas ,Lirios ,Claveles ,Tulipanes entro otras , habían varios Kioscos donde se sentaban para tomar el Té o otras bebidas con algunos bocadillos como acompañantes, se alegraron de sobremanera al ver a cierto erizo blanco esperándolas con una sonrisa y con las bebidas congeladas.

Amy no pudo resistir la emoción de verlo, se soltó del agarre de su madre y fue corriendo donde su padre, dando un salto para abrazarlo, Royan recibió a su hija con los brazos abiertos— **¡Papá!**

—**Amy, mira que hermosa estas** —elogio a su pequeña hija, que vestía un vestidito rojo con líneas rosas, unas botas cortas de color rosa.

—**Tan animada como siempre al verte cariño**—Ana sonrió mientras se acercó a su marido dándole un corto beso en los labios, asqueando algo a Amy.

—**Te ves espléndida el día de hoy Ana**—Le dijo a su esposa guiñándole el ojo y sonrojándola ,ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido corto pero un poco encima de las rodillas de color Violeta con toques rojos siendo adornado por varios diseños de rosas—**Lo siento Amy ,cuando te enamores algún día lo entenderás.**

— **¿Enamorarme? ¡Jamás! Los chicos son bobos y me molestan, además que son unos señoritos engreídos y mal educados**—Amy se sintió ofendida por la pregunta, sus padres no pudieron evitar reír un poco por la respuesta tan inocente de su hija.

—**Amy, eso porque todavía no ha llegado el indicado**—Hablo con dulzura Ana guiñándole un ojo.

—**Cierto hija**—Dijo Royan mientras bajaba a Amy, los tres se sentaron en el asiento del Kiosco en medio de la mesa.

—**Pues espero nunca enamorarme.**

—**jajajajaja**—Rio Royan de nuevo, Amy frunció ligeramente el ceño—**Pero cambiando de tema, les tengo buenas noticias.**

— **¿Cuáles querido?**

—**Acabo de averiguar, que nuestra Dimensión está situada en un planeta**—respondió complacido de su investigación.

—**No entiendo papá.**

—**Esta dimensión es derivado de un planeta llamado Mobius**—Inicio con la explicación mostrándole unos documentos que estaban en la mesa—**Verán,en ese planeta habitan seres de nuestra especie, y el lugar es parecido al nuestro por lo que si todo sale bien podremos adaptarnos al planeta rápidamente y sin problemas.**

— **¡Esas son buenas noticias querido!** —Ana estaba sumamente feliz por la noticia algunas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus iris sangre, ya no tenían que sacrificar a su hija por el bien de la dimensión y lo peor no sabía si funcionaria, tenían miedo de sacrificarla en vano porque la amaban más que a cualquier cosa pero estaban dispuesto a eso solo por su reino, ciertamente era una decisión muy difícil y de todas maneras moriría por lo que sacrificarla supuestamente iba a traer felicidad a miles de Zoomorfos.

—**Aun estamos trabajando el portal, aunque no todo es buena noticia**—el semblante de Royan se volvió serio—**En mi investigación junto con mi equipo descubrimos que el tiempo se agota ,no sabemos con exactitud cuando la dimensión dejara de existir al igual que nosotros**—Amy y Ana no pudieron evitar quedar en Shock tirando sin voluntad los documentos de Royan al piso—**Estimamos que solo nos quedan unos pocos años de existencia y que ni siquiera sentiremos nuestra muerte todo pasara súper rápido, hacemos todo lo posible para terminarlo ,por eso me disculpo por estar tan ausente estos últimos meses**.

Amy se abrazo fuerte a su madre mientras sollozaba por lo bajo, ella tenía las esperanzas de gobernar como sus padres y ser una heroína como la Amelia de la historia, Ana tenía que ser fuerte, puso sus manos en la frente de su hija tratando de calmarla un poco, luego miró fijamente a Royan a los ojos—**Estaremos preparado para lo que sea.**

—**Lo sé, hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que, solo las armas prohibidas se salvaran, aunque no estoy seguro pero creo que si en cualquiera de los dos casos quedemos vivos o no**—callo por unos momentos—**Amy podrá tener acceso a ellas cuando sea lo suficientemente madura**—puso su mano en la cabeza de Amy—**Por lo que hija mia, podrás convertirte en una heroína como siempre has querido**.

Amy levanto su cabeza dejando de llorar, los tres se unieron en un acogedor abrazo familiar, Royan tenía la esperanza de por lo menos salvarlas a ellas, después de un rato en abrazo familiar decidieron romperlo para poder disfrutar del delicioso postre que tenían en frente,porque como había dicho Royan su tiempo estaba contado por lo que tenían que disfrutar todo el tiempo que tenían en familia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Castillo real del Hammerspace 2 años más tarde**

**Amy Pov**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que mi madre y yo nos enteramos de los descubrimientos de mi padre, aunque claro ellos decidieron no decir nada para no asustar a los subtipos ya que si se llegaran a enteran arruinarían la paz entrando en un inevitable pánico.

Desde entonces me he dedicado a entrenar y estudiar cada día, aunque ya no seré princesa si mi padre consigue terminar el portal nunca se sabe los peligros que pudieran haber en ese Planeta conocido como Mobius, por eso, me preparo para proteger a mis subtipos ya que la mayoría no saben pelear por la constante paz que ha habido en este siglo.

Mi padre me decía que estaba súper cerca de conseguir el portal ,hoy terminaron de hacer el prototipo y lo probarían en mi cumpleaños , ¡oh¡ casi se me olvidaba ,hoy cumplo 8 años de vida ,aunque claro con el tiempo me volví poco femenina , con mis púas hacia atrás desordenadas adornados con una Diadema roja ,una falda ondulada naranja ,una blusa Verde claro con el cuello blanco , y unos zapatos deportivos azul con blanco y cordones naranja; les dije a mis padres que no quería fiesta ,que el mejor regalo que yo pudiera recibir era ver a mi reino sano y salvo.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi habitación, disfrutando mi tarda de cumpleaños cortesía de los cocineros reales, era de chocolate con adornos de fresa por encima, solo era un pedazo ya que lo otro lo deje para celebrar el éxito de mi padre, porque sabía que tendría éxito, tengo mucha fe que sí. Después de terminar mi pedazo de tarta salí de mi habitación hacia el laboratorio secreto de papá situado en el sótano del castillo, ya a estas horas deberían de estar comenzando la prueba aunque me habían dicho que no podía ir por ser tan pequeña.

Un rato después, logré escabullirme por unos pasadizos secretos que al parecer solo yo conocía, evitando los guardias para poder entrar al laboratorio por segunda vez en mi corta vida, recuerdo que la primera vez tenía unos 4 años cuando mi padre me enseño lo que más le gustaba hacer, aún no entiendo ¿como podía gobernar un reino y dedicarse a ser científico? Mi madre me decía que lo admiraba mucho era un erizo de admirar cosa que yo también lo creía, llegué al laboratorio a escondidas, y me oculte detrás de un estante lleno de aparatos, pude ver como mi padre, mi madre y 4 científicos extras estaban nerviosos, apuntando sin parar en una libreta y en un pequeño aparato que si mal no recuerdo un ordenador de datos.

—** ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo Royan! Si el portal no funciona tendremos que despedirnos de todo**—Dijo muy inquieto uno de los científicos que era un Zorro negro con ojos verde.

—**Mario, ¿Tú crees que no lo sé? ¡Mi hija cumple años hoy! ¿Qué clase de padre seria yo si no le salvo la vida junto con los demás?** —Contesto mi padre desesperado, con varias gotas de sudor en la frente.

—**Cariño tranquilízate**—la dulce Voz de mi madre logró de alguna manera calmarlo un poco.

—**Gracias querida**—le agradeció con una sonrisa torcida, luego su mirada se volvió firme—**Nathan, Gray, Mat** —Dirigió su vista a los demás científicos un lobo morado de ojos azules, un erizo de púas cortas de color gris y ojos negros, y un conejo azul de ojos violeta, todos vestidos con una bata blanca—**Si esto no funciona, quiero decirles que fue un placer trabajar con ustedes.**

—**No digas eso Royan**—Dijo el erizo gris poniendo su mano en el hombro de mi padre.

—**Se que lo lograremos**—Dijo el lobo morado con una sonrisa.

— **¿y si no? Moriremos sabiendo que hicimos todo lo posible para salvarnos, tendremos la conciencia limpia ¿no crees?** —Dijo el conejo azul alzando su purgar.

—**Gracias por todo amigos, es ahora o nunca, hay que probar esto**—Mi padre sonrió como nunca antes había visto en mi vida, su mirada reflejaba seriedad pero confianza, se encamino hacia el interruptor del portal, respiró profundo estaba realmente nervioso y tenso, con un brusco movimiento movió el interruptor que parecía más una palanca, encendiendo consigo el portal.

Hubo un fuerte brillo dorado que inundo toda la habitación, luego un fuerte viento, se podía ver una imagen algo borrosa de lo que parecía una pradera ,mi padre soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad ,se abrazo a mi madre y la beso con ternura que hasta yo me conmoví , los científicos también sonreían y se abrazaban , todo parecía perfecto y pronto estaríamos a salvo de nuestro cruel destino.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

El portal de alguna manera comenzó a desestabilizarse con algunos rayos de electricidad sobresaliente de este , todos les prestaron atención ,no tenían idea que era lo que pasaba , hasta que se enteraron de la verdad ,el portal era muy inestable no podían entrar en el por la corriente eléctrica que se los impedía y eso no fue lo peor ,la dimensión estaba siendo consumida ,en la pantalla se podía ver como los Zoomorfos lentamente desaparecían dejando un brillo rosa de por medio ,nadie se enteraba de nada ,nadie sufría porque ni siquiera sabían que estaban murieron en esos momentos, varios de mis lugares favoritos desaparecieron dejando ver las estrellas del universo, mi padre lloró pero de de frustración él no pudo terminar el portal a tiempo ,parte de nuestro castillo desapareció dejando ver el cielo oscuro de la noche ,el lugar donde estaba oculta desapareció y sin querer caí al suelo metálico del laboratorio haciendo ruido, mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ,yo pensaba que me regañarían pero me sorprendí de sobremanera de cómo me abrazaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—**Qué bueno que me desobedeciste Amy, por lo menos podemos despedirnos de ti**—Pronuncio mi padre con tristeza y nostalgia soltando lágrimas sin parar, tampoco me dejaba de abrazar con fuerza.

—**Estaremos juntos hasta el final**—Mi madre lloraba sin dejar de abrazarme, pudimos ver como los científicos comenzaban a desaparecer dejando atrás una sonrisa de por medio, porque tampoco sabían que estaban desapareciendo.

— **¡No quiero que se vayan!** —Sollocé con fuerza, abrazando a mis padres que comenzaban a desaparecer y raramente consientes de ello.

—**Hija, nunca olvides que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, aunque no podamos salvarnos tú si podrás salvarte**—me dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos y limpiándome las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.

—**Haremos que puedas entrar al portal, nunca te dije mi habilidad, hare que el Hammerspace te rechace para que seas compatible y te vayas a ese planeta**—mi madre levanto su mano y la puso en mi frente, no tuve tiempo de contestarles porque me comencé a sentir débil y mareada.

—**Perdónanos Amy, perdón por hacerte olvidar nuestro amor pero es porque te amamos demasiado**—note como mi padre poco a poco me soltaba del abrazo, cada vez me sentía más débil y mareada a tal punto que mantenía mi conciencia por mi voluntad inquebrantable, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos los cuales ya no eran rojos sangre sino verde Jade como los de mi padre.

—**Te amamos**—Fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Mi padre cargo mi pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos , con la poca fuerza que le quedaba me lanzó al portal y como lo había previsto entre sin problemas en el , mis padres se tomaron de las manos , sus miradas estaban puestas en el portal que desde que había entrado se había apagado y desaparecido ,junto con ellos quienes lloraban sin dejar de sonreír , por lo menos sabían que yo estaría bien ,sus cuerpos terminaron de desaparecer en el cielo oscuro dejando atrás ese brillo rosa pálido ,el Hammerspace desapareció de la faz del universo dejando como había dicho mi padre las armas prohibidas que se habían quedado sin ningún rasguño encerradas hasta que la heredera al trono reclamara su poder ,aunque Amelia The Hero hizo algo antes de desaparecer, la dimensión quedo libre donde las personas inconscientemente podían guardar sus cosas con eso tal vez yo podría recordar a mis padres aunque las circunstancias decían todo lo contrario.

**Fin del Amy Pov**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Planeta Mobius**

En algún lugar del planeta una eriza rosa despertaba lentamente, mirando el hermoso cielo azul, y la verde pradera donde se encontraba, ella estaba muy confundida no lograba recordar mas allá de su nombre, todo lo veía extraño aunque el lugar le parecía realmente hermoso y pacifico. Se puso de pie para ver mejor el lugar, como el viento reconfortante movía sus púas rosadas lo sentía muy bien y relajante Sin embargo sentía que había perdido algo muy importante pare ella.

—**Hmmm, Amy Rose ¿es mi nombre?** —se pregunto pensativa—**Bueno tiene que ser ese no recuerdo otro.**

Decidió explorar el lugar la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer ni mucho menos un hogar al cual regresar, había muchas montañas alrededores y algunos … ¿robots? siendo golpeados velozmente por un joven erizo azul de no más de 12 años con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, inconscientemente se había sonrojado ,tal vez por la impresión. Estaba decidida a conocer a ese erizo, solo había corrido unos cuantos metros cuando de la nada apareció un robot idéntico al erizo azul, dicho robot la tomó desprevenida y se la llevo lejos.

— **¡Auxilio!** —Grito por ayuda la pequeña eriza rosa.

— **¡Arg! ¿Tan bajo as caído Eggman, para secuestrar a esta pequeña eriza? **—El erizo azul se masajeó un poco las sienes molesto—**Metal Sonic no creí que te volvería a ver**—Murmuró con enfado, ese robot lo había enfrentando poco antes de conocer a su mejor amigo—**Pero en fin no tengo de otra después de todo soy Sonic The Hedgehog**—eso ultimo lo dijo saliendo a toda velocidad donde se había llevado a la eriza rosa subiendo velozmente unas cadenas, que sujetaban un pequeño planeta o algo por el estilo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Little Big Planet**

La eriza rosa se había asustado tanto que había perdido el conocimiento, cuando por fin lo había recuperado notó que estaba encerrada en una jaula siendo vigilada por el mismo robot azul que la había secuestrado.

— **¿Qué hago aquí?** —Examinó el lugar donde se encontraba luego se puso de pie con algo de dificultada tocando los barrotes de la jaula, notó que había un hombre gordo en forma de huevo vestido con un traje rojo con dos clase de bufandas amarillas en forma triangular, tenia los pies delgados cubiertos por un pantalón negro, quien estaba sonriendo de una manera que le daba escalofríos, su mirada era cubierta por unos lentes azules pero no tenia que mirarla para saber que estaban posados en ella.

—**Jojojojojojo**—el hombre soltó una gran carcajada mientras caminaba lentamente donde se encontraba la eriza rosa encerrada—**Con esta carnada Sonic por fin caerá en una de mis trampas y cuando eso pase Metal Sonic lo destruirá.**

— **¿Q-Quien es usted?** —pregunto temblorosa la eriza rosa.

—**Yo pequeña soy nada más y nada menos que el hombre más inteligente y malvado de todo el mundo ¡El gran doctor Ivo Robotnik!** —se presentó hacia la eriza desconocida sin dejar de sonreír—**Y tu querida serás mi carnada para cierta peste azul a la que quiero destruir ¿Esta claro?** —notó como la eriza asentía con miedo a punto de llorar—**A sí que, se buena chica y no molestes, tal vez salgas bien de todos esto**—Se encamino donde estaba su computadora, enciendola notando como cada robot era destruido velozmente por una estela azul—**Tal parece que Sonic ya está cerca**—sonrió maliciosamente— **¡Metal Sonic vete preparando para tu batalla final!**

Solo minutos de decir eso la puerta de su base fue destruida, dejando atrás un polvo donde se encontraba un erizo azul de ojos verdes esmeraldas en pose confiada.

—**Te están quedando sin ideas Eggman.**

—**Pronto te tragaras tu palabras peste azul, Ahora si me permites**—tecleo en su computador dejando salir un sin números de robots en formas de abejas, cangrejos, entre otros— **¡Todos Ataquen!** —Ordenó con fuerza, todas sus maquinas fueron a atacar el erizo azul.

Sonic solo suspiró y se puso en marcha— **¿No te cansas de lo mismo?, esto para mí ya se volvió aburrido ¿sabes?**—Dio un salto luego se enrollo en una bola y rápidamente fue destruyendo cada uno de los robots, Amy miraba con asombro volviéndose a sonrojar ferazmente, ya no era simplemente admiración sentía algo mas allá de lo que podía comprender por ser tan joven aun.

Ya solo faltaba el ultimo; Metal Sonic se preparaba para atacar solo un parpadeo y estaba a la par del erizo azul el cual por poco esquivo el puñetazo de su imitación barata , comenzaron con su batalla Eggman sonreía de sobremanera, enriquecer a Metal Sonic con la energía de las joyas conocidas como Chaos Esmeralds estaban danto fruto ,pero sobre todo todas esas pruebas que había hecho con antelación , todo lo tenía friablemente calculado.

La eriza rosa estaba realmente asustada ,su salvador estaba siendo golpeado ferozmente y apenas se podía defender de los ataques del Robot ,quería ayudar de alguna forma pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que no solo sentía miedo ,sentía rabia mucha pero mucha rabia ,la voz del doctor Eggman ya la estaba hartando no solo eso también sino porque por su culpa el eriza azul desconocido para ella estaba siendo golpeado, y aun si estaba arriesgando su propia vida para salvarla por lo que de cierto modo era su culpa.

No supo cómo ni el porqué pero invocó un enorme martillo rojo con amarillo, estaba sorprendida—**Piko Piko Hammer…**—susurró para sí misma el nombre simplemente le surgió en su cabeza como si fuera lo único que podía recordar de su desconocido pasado. Aunque tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza no era el momento para pensarlo, tomó con fuerza el martillo y golpeó los barrotes de la jaula destruyéndolos inmediatamente.

Eggman no se lo podía creer, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue como la eriza rosa en furia corrió donde su mejor creación propinándole un fuerte golpe con su martillo evitando que le diera el golpe de gracia el erizo azul— **¡¿Pero qué?!**

Sonic quedo impresionado ,nunca había visto una chica tan valiente como lo era la eriza rosa que de alguna manera le salvo la vida, pero lamentablemente Metal Sonic salió ileso de los escombros y fue de inmediato a atacar ,Sonic empujo lejos a Amy para que no fuera lastimada ,se concentro y comenzó a correr en su misma posición moviendo sus piernas velozmente luego en una rápida estela azul golpeo al Metal Sonic fuertemente ,pero aun así el robot siguió de pie aunque no por mucho porque Sonic se volvió una bola y fue en su ataque ,el robot recibió el golpe de lleno impactándolo en la pared metálica atravesándola totalmente ,luego miro el techo y lo atacó para que le cayera todos esos escombros a Metal Sonic dejándolo enterrado y seguramente destruido ,esta vez y para siempre.

— **¡NO!** —Grito Eggman con frustración, estaba tan pero tan cerca de acabar con su archí enemigo, y lo peor que su base se estaba derribado perdería el control total de Little Big Planet y si no quería quedarse atrapado tendría que irse de inmediato—**Aunque destruiste mi creación, esta base se destruirá junto contigo y tu amiguita**—Eggman se subió en su Eggmobile y se retiro del lugar dejando solo a Sonic y la eriza rosa.

Sonic se acercó rápidamente donde estaba Amy cargándola al estilo nupcial—**Sujétate fuerte.**

—**E-Esta bien**—Contesto tímidamente.

Sonic salió a altas velocidades esquivando escombros y pocos robots que quedaban en la base, Amy se cubría los ojos por miedo aunque se sentía bien que Sonic la cargara. Sonic de un salto salió del pequeño planeta con Amy en los brazos la dejo en tierra y se separo lentamente de ella, Amy lo miro por última vez antes de irse detrás de Eggman.

Sonic corrió pasando por algunas montañas tratando de ubicar donde Eggman se encontraba el cual estaba huyendo en su Eggmobile, salió de la montaña velozmente hasta llegar a un precipicio, tomó una roca y se la lanzo a Eggman haciendo explotar su Eggmobile aunque curiosamente aun funcionaba logrando escapar a duras penas; decidió dejarlo libre por ahora, tenía que encontrar a la eriza rosa.

Emprendió su camino de vuelta, y la vio desorientada—**Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Si…**—Contesto tímidamente, su cara estaba roja.

—**Me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog**—Le guiño el ojo y levantando su purgar— **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

—**Amy Rose.**

—**un gusto Amy, lamento que estuvieras envuelta con ese loco**—Dijo con una gota en la sien estilo anime.

—**No importa**—Sonrió ella de manera dulce.

—**hmmm ¿En dónde vives?** —preguntó Sonic, pero vio como la eriza bajaba la cabeza.

—**La verdad…. No recuerdo nada solo lo que pienso que es mi nombre y el nombre del martillo que utilicé que no sabía que tenía**—Contesto con tristeza, Sonic se conmovió por ella no podía dejarla sola a su suerte ¿Qué clase de héroe abandonaba a una chica indefensa? Tendría que hablar con Tails al respecto.

— **¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo y mi amigo?** —Ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa, Amy levanto la cabeza brillándole los ojos de la emoción, era oficial estaba enamorada de ese erizo.

— **¡En serio!**

—**Claro.**

Ella no pudo evitar tirársele encima en un abrazo asfixiante, poniéndolo un poco incomodo por la cercanía pero lo que le hizo sonrojar fue el beso que ella le implantó en la mejilla— **¡Gracias!** —Agradeció con sinceridad sin separarse.

—**ham ¿P-Puedes soltarme?**

—**Nunca**—lo apretó mas fuerte—**A partir de ahora solo viviré para ganarme tu corazón porque te amo mi héroe.**

Sonic se puso más rojo que su amigo equidna knuckles, estaba nervioso, ¿acaso esa chica que apenas conocía se le había declarado en ese momento?

No tubo de otra que corresponder el brazo asfixiante y correr a su hogar en Esmerald Hill lugar donde vivía con su mejor amigo un pequeño Zorro amarillo de dos colas llamado Miles "Tails" Prower, Tails era su apodo. Cuando llegaron Tails se reía a carcajadas por ver a su amigo en esa penosa situación además de muy graciosa, después de que por fin Amy lo dejara libre Sonic respiro como nunca en su vida para luego explicarle a Tails la situación de su "amiga" .Y Así se quedaría a vivir con ellos hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, las semanas pasaban volando cada día la pequeña Amy perseguía a Sonic el cual huía de ella sentía en esos momentos que solo era el comienzo de todo.

Y así fue.

* * *

**_Sonatika:PERDON POR DURAR ._.U , la verdad he estado muy ocupada , primero ya casi me graduo de la preparatoria en menos de una semana :'D muero de nervios ._.,mi hermana menor se registro a la pagina y tube que ayudarla a redactar su historia y todo lo demas -_-, lo peor ella misma me envicio con 6 animes que me encantaron *-* , y la "hermosa" inspiracion sale a flote cuando le da su bendita gana -_- ._**

**_Cambiando de tema se preguntaran que acaban de leer , pues es el pasado de Amy en el reino de Hammerspace que mencione en los capitulos pasados ,y un extra como ella conocio a Sonic en el juego Sonic CD , por cierto eso de que Metal Sonic se habia enfrentado antes eso lo tome del fan Film Sonic Prologue  para quitar dudas ;3 , otra cosa solo puse lo que recordaba de las poquitas escenas del juego mas mi imaginacion,aunque el juego haya salido antes del Sonic _****_3 ,Sonic ya conocia a Knukles en el Sonic CD Por si acaso no estaban enterados ;D_**

**_Este capitulo es extra ,la verdad no tenia pensado ponerlo en la historia pero pense que seria mejor aclarar algunas dudas :D , EN FIN sin mas parloteto de mi parte ,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo extra :3 me dejan review *-* y ahora si nos vemos en el penultimo capitulo :'D esta historia ya casi llega a su final TnT._**

**_Sayonara :D_**


	15. Capítulo 15: Un momento de paz

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA ©**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Un momento de Paz**

**Green Hill**

El esplendor del sol matinal inundando toda la habitación de color rosa hizo que Amy abriera sus parpados lentamente, un nuevo día recién comenzaba , levantó sus brazos al aire dando un leve bostezo luego se frotó los ojos con suavidad percatándose de que estaban húmedos por alguna extraña razón, aunque no tan extraña ya que toda esa fachada ocultaba un tremendo dolor en su pecho no sabía cómo ocultarlo, si bien estaba bastante deprimida por lo que había pasado tan solo un par de horas atrás lo que acababa de soñar le dolía a montones , recordaba a sus padres pero solo recuerdos vagos ,varias lagunas mentales o típicas ilusiones pero ese sueño era bien claro podía sentir las diferentes sensaciones y sobre todo el enorme cariño que sus padres le tenían tanto así que al final dieron todo para salvarla a ella ,siendo a costa de su gran amor solo para poder vivir una vida feliz sin saber que muy dentro de ella perdió lo que más amaba incluyendo su reino.

Aunque no todo en el sueño fue malo al contrario encontró al Ser que le iba a dar toda la felicidad del mundo y lo más gracioso de todo el asunto era que ella misma había jurado nunca caer en esa trampa mortal conocida como el amor , una palabra tan insignificantemente pequeña para albergar un sentimiento tan grande siendo hermoso cuando es correspondido o la peor desilusión cuando no , conocer a Sonic le dio luz a su vida vacía lo poco o más bien lo que no recordaba de su vida anterior fue remplazado por un amor platónico e incondicional a su héroe azulado , gracias a él conoció muchos amigos agradables y tenido incontables aventuras solo para ganarse su corazón ,al final de cuentas lo logró algo que la ponía feliz de muchas maneras pero ¿Qué haría ahora con sus recuerdos recuperados?

Suspiró, sí, era una muy buena pregunta pero lamentablemente sin una respuesta aparente; No quería llorar pero habían cosas que simplemente no se podían controlar, sus hermosos iris sangre estaban totalmente humedecidos con cual liquido salado y lleno de tristeza mas preocupación, volteó su cabeza al lado de su posición para mirar como Sonic dormía plácidamente, su respiración era constante levantando suavemente su pecho y luego dejándolo caer.

Se asusto de sobremanera al notar como la mirada Esmeralda de Sonic estando posada en ella , penetrando su alma desnuda en estos momentos, solo había parpadeado y Sonic ya estaba totalmente despierto sin dejar de observarla con preocupación.

— **¿Pasa algo Amy?** —La mano sin guante de Sonic se posiciono con gentileza en su mejilla derecha limpiándole algunas lágrimas con su dedo pulgar sin apartar esa mirada de preocupación.

—**Nada…** —Murmuró con una débil sonrisa adornando su rostro de tristeza, Sonic sabía que le pasaba algo.

— **¿Estas preocupada por lo de Mephiles?** —Le preguntó con mirada firme extendiendo ambos brazos para arrinconarla en un cálido abrazo.

—**S-Si, pero todos lo estamos la verdad yo…**—No quería continuar simplemente recordar su pasado le dolía—**Olvídalo.**

—**Escucha Ames, si algo te preocupa solo dímelo**—le susurró en su oreja, pengando mas sus cuerpos en ese abrazo que no parecía que tener final.

Ella respiro resignada, después de unos segundos correspondió ese abrazo cálido que necesitaba bastante—**Gracias…**

—**De nada**—Sonic se separo de ella lentamente, observó cómo sus hermosos ojos sangre cambiaban de color a ese verde Jade que tanto le gustaba—**Amy tus ojos.**

— **¿Qué pasa con ellos?**

—**Volvieron a su color original**—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—**En realidad, eran rojos originalmente como los de mi madre, mi padre los tenia de este color.**

—**Entonces ¿recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?**

—**Si…**—le afirmo ella con la voz apagada y la mirada baja.

—**Si te soy sincero Amy…**—Pronuncio en un suspiro mirando el techo de la habitación, ella levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención—**Yo al menos desearía recordar mi pasado, desde mi primera vez en Green Hill y mi encuentro con Eggman no recuerdo que era de mi vida antes de eso, No se quienes son mis padres o si alguna vez tuve hermanos o tan siquiera tíos, mi mente está en blanco además de mi nombre y mis habilidades es todo.**

—**No sabía eso Sonic**—Ella nunca se había imaginado que alguien como Sonic siendo tan alegre y despreocupado tendría un pasado triste, ya entendía el porqué de sus palabras anteriores:

_"__A veces las personas más felices son las que ocultan muy bien una gran tristeza dentro"_

Él la miro fijamente—**Por eso te diré que aunque recuperaste tus recuerdos ,trata de seguir adelante siempre mira al frente y deja atrás el pasado porque por más que quieras echar para atrás no puedes**—Le aconsejó con una sonrisa , por dentro él trataba de ser fuerte esas heridas hace mucho tiempo estaban cerradas casi a su totalidad—**Y siempre sonríele a la vida sin importar las circunstancias , el estar triste no resuelve nada y te hace sentir mal al igual que las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.**

—**De nuevo gracias Sonic…**—Le agradeció dándole un tierno beso en los labios, un rubor carmesí inundó la cara de Sonic por completo eso le había tomado por sorpresa.

—**Seguiré adelante Sonic, por nuestro amor y por nuestros amigos**—Le dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente de su cara.

—**Esa es la Amy que conozco**—Sonic le guiño el ojo, ella soltó una risita.

—**Recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a Tails a reconstruir Mystic Ruins.**

—**Tienes razón, entonces entre más rápido nos preparemos mejor**—El sonrió de una manera pícara poniendo un tanto nerviosa a Amy, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y luego cargó a Amy justo para el baño, tenía en mente una ducha juntos aunque después de esto ella lo castigaría con un fuerte martillazo de Piko Piko Hammer, aunque de todas manera habrá valido la pena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Emerald Coast **

El sonido del golpe de las olas, era lo único que se podía apreciar junto con las gaviotas volando por los alrededores de la costa Esmeralda, en un departamento cerca del lugar una pareja de Zoomorfos recién se levantaban, el erizo plateado aun mantenía los vendajes de su pasada batalla pero fuera de eso su estado mejoró casi a su totalidad, la felina lavanda aunque él no lo supiera estuvo muy pendiente de su estado toda la noche.

— **¿Cómo vas con las heridas Silver?** —preguntó la felina lavanda de nombre Blaze mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la cama.

—**Mucho mejor**—le respondió el erizo plateado que correspondía al nombre de Silver sentándose en la cama mientras se tocaba el vendaje de su estomago—**Por ahora tenemos que ir donde Tails para ayudarlo con lo de Mystic Ruins.**

—**Lo sé Silver, pero si te sientes mal podemos llamar a Tails y explicarle la situación.**

—**En serio estoy bien Blaze, además le prometimos ayudarlo, después de todo es parte mi culpa y lo sabes.**

Ella suspiro y se giró para verlo a la cara con resignación en su mirada—**Esta bien, entonces preparémonos no quisiera llegar tarde.**

El erizo plateado solo sonrió—**Claro Blaze.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins **

Viendo el lugar totalmente de día daba demasiada lastima, todo lo que alguna vez fue ese lugar solo quedaban recuerdos lejanos , Tails eso lo sabía a la perfección se había quedado a dormir en casa de Cream después de que Vanilla lo invitara a cenar, como se le había hecho tarde Cream le había dicho que se podía quedar en su casa si quería , después de pensarlo decidió aceptar la invitación después de todo no quería afrontar la realidad de cómo había quedado todo su hogar.

Aunque de todos modos no podía evitar esa dura realidad , aunque milagrosamente su taller no recibió daños aparentes gracias al campo de fuerza de metal no podía decir lo mismo de Mystic Ruins ,sería un gran trabajo reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue un lugar turístico , la verdad tuvieron mucha suerte de que estaba cerrado por una semana ya que los trabajadores estaban de vacaciones y los turistas tenían prohibido pisar el lugar por los mismo motivos , no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si gente inocente estuviera envuelta en esas pasadas batallas o peor presencial el horror mismo lo que representaba totalmente a ese Ser lleno de oscuridad.

— **¿Tails porque estas tan callado? **—Preguntó dulcemente su pequeña acompañante, Cream veía muy pensativa a Tails lo que la preocupó bastante.

— **¿ha? Si, perdón Cream no es nada importante**—Trató de reponerse lo mejor que pudo, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa algo torcida— **¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos nosotros? Parece que Sonic y los demás se les hizo tarde.**

— **¡Claro!** —Contestó animada—**Son más de las 10 am de seguro vienen en camino.**

Los dos amigos comenzaron a remover algunos escombros, piedras pequeñas entre otras cosas, notaron que la entrada hacia la jungla estaba totalmente cubierta de rocas aunque no tan grandes decidieron mejor continuar con algo más fácil lo que sus demás amigos llegaban en su ayuda. En eso una estela azul llegó con rapidez a Mystic Ruins mas bien era un erizo azulado quien llevaba en brazos a una eriza rosa que viéndole la cara estaba realmente molesta.

—**Vamos** **Ames, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que pedirte perdón?** —se disculpó un erizo azulado e iris esmeraldas bajándola con cuidado.

— **¡Ya te dijo que no te perdonare lo que hiciste Sonic!** —gritó enojada la eriza rosa— **¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió meterme en la ducha con todo y pijama!?**

—**Ya te dije que solo quería bañarnos juntos ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

—**Para la próxima avísame ¿Quieres?** —Amy inflo sus mejillas haciendo un divertido puchero infantil— **No sabía que eras un pervertido Sonic.**

Sonic se puso rojo de vergüenza, muy por dentro aunque solo quería divertirse tenia pensamientos no sanos— **¡C-Claro que no!** —Se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado.

Amy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que la cara de Sonic se ponía cada vez más roja, su sonrojo competía con el color rojo de Knuckles. Desde los cielos de Mystic Ruins un erizo plateado rodeado en un aura verde azulado notó 4 manchas de colores, 2 de ellas estaban más apartados como recogiendo rocas decidió aterrizar con las otras dos apartadas cada vez que descendían divisó mejor que se trataban de dos erizos una rosa y uno azulado.

— **¡Hey chicos!** —Saludó Silver terminando de aterrizar en tierra, Amy se dejó de reír y fue a saludar al recién llegado.

—**Hola Silver**—Amy iba a darle un abrazo amistoso, pero al notar los vendajes en su estomago paró en seco, su mirada se puso de color carmesí retrocediendo unos pasos lentamente hacia atrás, Silver se encontró esa actitud muy extraña por parte de ella se acercó mas pero Amy simplemente volvía a retroceder temblorosa—**Y-yo…**—Murmuró con culpa aun tenía muy presente lo que le había hecho a Silver.

El plateado solo puso su mano en sus vendajes y le sonrió—**Tranquila Amy, ya estoy mejor no te tienes que sentir culpable de nada después de todo solo fuiste una víctima.**

Sonic abrazó a Amy por la espalda y le susurro en su oreja—**Escucha Ames prometimos superar esto y seguir adelante ¿recuerdas? **

Ella respiro profundo, relajándose por completo luego se separó de Sonic y miro a Silver fijamente—**Lo sé Silver, aun así lamento haberte lastimado tan gravemente, te prometo que te lo compasaré de algún modo.**

—**No tienes que disculparte, ya te lo había dicho no tuviste la culpa de nada, te entiendo perfectamente recuerda que yo también fui usado**—El plateado le sonrió de nuevo y le levanto el pulgar—**Por cierto ¿han visto a Blaze?**

—**Nosotros acabamos de llegar**—le respondió Sonic, Silver miró los alrededores buscándola con la mirada.

—**hmmm que extraño, acordamos venir por separado pensaba que con su velocidad llegaría primero que yo.**

— **¿por qué no vinieron juntos? Después de todo podías cargarla o levantarle con tu telequinesis**—Dijo Sonic examinado a Silver, notando como se ponía nervioso e incomodo por la pregunta.

Silver tenía que ideársela para cubrir a Blaze, nadie sabía que ella le tenía miedo a las alturas y si no quería morir quemado por ella tenía que inventarse una buena excusa que la ayude a salir bien librada de esta—**P-Pues ya la conoces le gusta ser independiente**—rió nervioso poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca, Sonic iba a replicar pero justo antes Blaze llegó de un salto donde ellos, cayendo justo en el medio.

—**Disculpa la tardanza Silver, tuve algunos contratiempos**—Dijo Blaze recomponiéndose rápidamente y cruzándose de brazos su vista se posiciono en Amy quien tenía los ojos de color carmín— **¿Segura que estas bien Amy?**

—**Como había dicho antes, este mi color de ojos natural creo que por la impresión volvieron a ponerse asi, pero si te incomoda en un rato volverán verde jade.**

—**Bien**—Dijo secamente sin descruzar sus brazos—**Veo que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero ¿dónde está Tails?**

—**Se supone que en su taller, de seguro…**—Sonic no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido de rocas cayendo—** ¿Oyeron eso?**

—**Creo que viene de la entrada de la jungla**—Indicó Amy—**Deberíamos ir a ver ¿les parece?**

—**Buena idea**—Secundó Blaze descruzándose de Brazos.

Ella junto a Silver y los demás se dirigieron hacia una colina donde estaba la entrada de la jungla de Mystic Ruins, al llegar notaron que Tails y Cream estaban tirados en el suelo con algunos pequeños rasguños, rodeados de rocas de diferentes tamaños.

—** ¡Cream, Tails! **—Dijeron Sonic y Amy preocupados por sus amigos, fueron corriendo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—**Creo que debimos esperarlos**—Dijo Tails sosteniendo la mano de Sonic poniéndose de pie.

—**Discúlpenos**—Cream se sentía avergonzada, con ayuda de Amy se puso de pie.

—**Lo importante que estén bien amigos**—Les dijo Silver con una sonrisa, con sus poderes apartó todas las rocas que bloqueaban la entrada—**Mejor terminemos con esto.**

— **¡De acuerdo!** —Dijeron los demás.

Y así todos trabajaron en parejas para reconstruir Mystic Ruins , en el transcurso del día fueron visitados por Big acompañado de su amiga ranita Froggy, él también ayudó con su fuerza enorme a recoger algunas rocas de gran tamaño , Silver con sus poderes de Telekinesia levantaba un sin números de rocas , troncos , arboles entre otros escombros poniéndolos en su lugar , Sonic con su velocidad ayudaba a Silver a plantar algunos árboles y quitar rocas , Tails reparaba las vías del tren con la ayuda de Cream por ultimo Amy y Blaze limpiaban el césped.

Ya casi era de noche en todo ese tiempo pudieron reconstruir la mayor parte del lugar , ahora mismo tenían un descanso una especia de Picnic hecho por Amy y Cream , aunque por alguna razón Big se retiró con Froggy diciendo que tenían algo importante que hacer dejando a los 6 un poco tristes , Amy sirvió los aperitivos y Cream las bebidas cada quien disfrutaba de la comida ya que habían gastado mucha de su energía sin comer lo suficiente, Sonic se retiró del picnic diciendo que tenía algo que hacer en la cima de una montaña el muy estúpido dejó tirados un montón de rocas por miedo a llegar tarde al almuerzo de Chilidogs.

Sonic estaba en la montaña más alta de Mystic Ruins recorriendo lo que le faltaba cuando de un momento a otro el suelo se tambaleó y se agrietó ,si no hacia algo rápido todas esas rocas caerían en tierra posiblemente lastimando a uno de sus amigos o algún animalito del bosque , el suelo se terminó de derrumbar Sonic comenzó a descender pero con su Spin Dash destruyó las rocas convirtiéndolas en pedazos pequeños , aunque lamentablemente un pedazo de tamaño considerable le cayó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente esperando una muerte segura.

En el Picnic Amy sintió un dolor pulsante en el pecho ,segundos después se oyeron varios golpes de rocas siendo destruidas , todos fijaron su vista a esa dirección pudieron notar como una mancha azul caía sin control supusieron que era Sonic pero algo no andaba bien rápidamente se pararon del mantel de picnic; Silver con sus poderes detuvo las rocas que Sonic no logró destruir aunque nadie se esperaba que Amy cubierta de un aura rosa pálido de nuevo con sus iris sangre detuviera la caída de Sonic a pocos metros del suelo flotando como si nada ,todos quedaron con la boca abierta mas el mismísimo Sonic quién había recuperado la conciencia sorprendiéndose que Amy lo estaba cargando. Cuando Amy llegó a tierra perdió ese brillo rosa junto con el conocimiento cayéndole encima a Sonic sin voluntad, él libre de su cuerpo la tomó en brazos y decidió retornar junto a los demás.

—**Eso fue extraño**—Pronuncio Sonic viendo detenidamente a Amy quien yacía inconsciente en sus brazos—**No creí que Amy tuviera una transformación propia.**

—**Recuerda que es una princesa de una dimensión es normal, además que yo también tengo una propia**—Contestó la felina lavanda con semblante serio.

—**Aunque su reino fue destruido, sigue conservando los poderes del Hammerspace**—Indagó el erizo plateado pensativo.

— **¿Amy estará bien señor Sonic?** —preguntó preocupada la pequeña coneja crema.

—**Solo está algo débil no te preocupes Cream**—Sonic sonrió con confianza haciendo sentir mejor a Cream.

—**Ya que termínanos la mayoría del trabajo en Mystic Ruins si quieren pueden irse a descansar después de todo la noche no tardara en aparecer**—Sugirió Tails señalando el cielo amarillento con una hermosa puesta de Sol.

—**Tienes razón hermanito**—Secundó Sonic—**Aunque no entiendo muy bien los poderes de Amy creo que necesita descansar lo mas que pueda.**

—**Cuídala mucho Sonic**—Dijo Silver levantando su pulgar al mismo tiempo que era rodeado con un aura verde azulada—**Recuerda que es una de mis mejores amigas ,la considero como mi hermana menor y ahí de ti si le haces algo**—Eso ultimo elevándose unos metros al aire.

—**Con mi vida si es necesario Silver**—Este guiño un ojo y sonrió—**Lo mismo digo de Blaze amigo.**

Blaze se sonrojo un poco por las insinuaciones de Sonic , aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a que todos sepan su relación amorosa con Silver—**Y-Yo me despido , adiós chicos**—Salió corriendo a toda velocidad ,Silver suspiro un poco y fue detrás de ella perdiéndose por completo de la vista de los demás.

—**Jejeje**—rió Sonic—**Nos vemos hermanito por lo que veo hago mal tercio**—Sonic le guiño el ojo y le sonrió pícaramente, mirando con insinuación a Cream.

Tails se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de las miradas insinuantes de su hermano— **¡E-Estas loco Sonic!**

— **¿Pasa algo?** —Preguntó inocentemente Cream viendo como Tails se ponía rojo y Sonic se reía disimuladamente.

—**Nada nada pequeña, les deseo suerte**—Sonic se despidió de ellos y con un rápido movimiento de sus pies salió en una estela azul de Mystic Ruins dejando solos a Cream y Tails.

Tails respiro un poco aliviado , estaba molesto con Sonic por imaginarse algo así con su mejor amiga Cream , aunque claro hace mucho supero lo de su "amiga" Cosmo pero no quería volver a experimental lo mismo—**Vamos Cream te acompaño a tu casa no quiero que vallas sola , le prometí a tu madre que te traería sana y salva.**

— **¡Gracias Tails!** —Agradeció con una sonrisa dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla sonrojando algo a Tails—**Cheese debe de extrañarme mucho.**

—**D-De nada Cream**—Sonrió nervioso con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente y la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Luego de eso ellos fueron al taller a buscar el Tornado, se subieron y comenzaron volar por los alrededores, pudieron observar como el sol lentamente se metía a las montañas y lo mejor Mystic Ruins se veía hermoso.

—**Tails…**—Musitó apenada Cream tratando de llamar la atención del zorro de dos colas.

—**Si Cream.**

— **T-Tú crees el señor Mephiles vuelva por Amy es decir que la vuelva malvada.**

La pregunta tomó a Tails por sorpresa, se puso algo nervioso no tenia idea que contestarle—**No lo sé Cream, pero te aseguro que Sonic no permitirá que nada le pase además lo mejor ahora es disfrutar todo lo que podamos sin bajar la guardia.**

—**Tienes razón.**

Después de esa pequeña e incómoda conversación todo quedó en silencio mientras planeaban por Station Square, unos minutos después llegaron a Green Hill Tails aterrizó el Tornado en el jardín delantero de la casa de Cream luego los dos se bajaron y entraron a la casa siendo esperados por Vanilla.

— **¿Cómo les fue hija?**

—**Muy bien mamá**—Dijo Cream rápidamente su Chao se abalanzó en ella para darle un abrazo.

—**Chao Chao.**

—**Jejeje**—Rió Tails viendo la linda escena—**Cheese también te extraño mucho Cream.**

—**Yo también te extrañe amigo, pero tenias un poco de fiebre por eso no podías acompañarme**—Dijo Cream, Cheese dejó de abrazarla para volar a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

—**Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos después chicas**—Tails se dio media vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por la dulce voz de Vanilla.

—**Quédate a cenar Tails, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar tanto a mi hija.**

—**Si quédate**—Rogó Cream con una sonrisa.

—**Oh bueno ¿si no es mucha molestia? Acepto encantado**—Tails se adentro mas a la casa hasta quedar en el comedor.

Vanilla termino de servir la cena con ayuda de Gemerl, los 4 se sentaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, un rato después Tails les agradeció por tal amable gesto luego se despidió de ellas y se fue a su hogar por medio del Tornado.

Mientras sobrevolaba justo antes de llegar a Mystic Ruins su semblante se encontraba serio—**Con todo esto de Mephiles no se que otro día podremos disfrutar de esta paz, nunca se sabe cuando llegara el momento de la siguiente batalla**—llegó a su taller guardando el Tornado, luego se dirigió a su laboratorio—**Por eso hay que estar preparados para lo que sea**—Culminó Tails mientras tecleaba su computador, esa noche se la pasaría trabajando en las nuevas actualizaciones de su sistema de seguridad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Emerald Coast**

Le felina lavanda había llegado unos pocos minutos antes que el erizo plateado, ella se sentó en la arena mirando el hermoso atardecer en espera que su novio llegara, el sonido de las olas era reconfortante al igual que le cálida brisa del mar pero sobre todo el reflejo anaranjado de la puesta del sol situado en la marea.

— **¿Me preguntó si esta será la última vez que todo esté tan calmado como hoy?** —Mencionó pensativa Blaze sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

—**No lo será Blaze**—Escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida para ella , se trataba del erizo plateado quien estaba justo detrás tomándola un poco por sorpresa—**Mientras esté vivo luchare con todo mi poder para proteger este tiempo y que todo en mi futuro sea felicidad**—El se sentó justo a su lado mirando el horizonte junto con ella.

—**Te admiro mucho ¿sabes?**

—**Una vez, en Wave Ocean recuerdo que cuando estaba deprimido porque intente matar a Sonic por primera vez para el bien de nuestro futuro en se entonces, estaba muy confundido pero llegaste tu y me Ayudaste con algunas dudas.**

—**Tienes razón, lo recuerdo aunque no mucho y sabes el porqué**—Ella lo miró y él hizo lo mismo sus miradas doradas estaban perdidas el uno con el otro.

—**No quiero que ese horrendo futuro de Crisis City vuelva, no me importa si tengo que morir en el intento pero ese infierno no puede volver Blaze, no quiero ver gente sufriendo en agonía, entiendo que apenas tienes lagunas mentales porque te las mostré pero yo, aunque también olvide todo lo tengo muy presente en mi cabeza por mis poderes Psíquicos**—Mencionó con frustración Silver, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos dorados sin voluntad alguna.

Blaze con su dedo pulgar apartó esas lágrimas amargas del rostro de Silver—**Te entiendo Silver, yo también estoy aquí, recuérdalo siempre, ya no tienes que soportar solo esa carga.**

Silver puso su mano junto la de Blaze que tenía en su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa—**Gracias….**

Definitivamente estar con Blaze era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado junto con su futuro salvado, esos momentos de felicidad para ellos valían más que el oro mismo inclusive las poderosas y valiosas Chaos Emeralds, la compañía que tenían el uno al otro era irremplazable, no importaba nada en esos momentos ya que los dos se abrazaron y presenciaron el hermoso atardecer por último rodeados de la reciente noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Green Hill**

Una estela azulada pasaba con rapidez por los hermosos prados de Green Hill , se detuvo en una colina que tenia la vista del atardecer hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba esa colina por el simple hecho que fue la última vez que había visto a Amy tan segura de sí misma con sus sentimientos hace él , depositó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de la eriza rosa recostándola en la verde hierva de la colina , él se sentó justo a su lado contemplando con sutiliza su rostro calmado e inocente como cual niña pequeña tomando una siesta.

Sentir una mano en su mejilla hacía que la eriza rosa abriera lentamente sus parpados revelando esos hermosos iris de color Jade, estaba algo confundida se sentó con un poco de dificultad teniendo encima de ella esa mirada Esmeralda que la volvía loca— **¿Sonikku?** —Musitó ella poniéndose roja por la insistente mirada de él.

—**Por fin despiertas Ames…**—Pronuncio Sonic con suavidad.

— **¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no estamos en Mystic Ruins?** —Ella le preguntó confundida viendo su alrededor.

—**Bueno, estábamos en Mystic Ruins cuando tú me salvaste la vida con tu transformación de princesa o eso fue lo que nos dedujo Blaze.**

—**Ya lo recuerdo, pero si te soy sincera solo me deje llevar por mis intistos, no soportaría que algo malo de pasara mi Sonikku.**

—**Yo tampoco Ames**—Dijo Sonic dándole un rápido beso en los labios y guiñándoles un ojo—**Por eso disfrutar este momento es muy especial estando contigo**—Él señalo la puesta de sol y luego se recostó con los brazos detrás de la nuca en la yerba.

Ella sonrojada miró el horizonte quedando fascinada por tal hermosa vista del sol metiéndose en las montañas trayéndoles algunos recuerdos no tan buenos—**Esto me recuerda cuando te dije de mi sueño Sonic.**

—**No solo eso Amy, me sentí realmente mal cuando mis pies me jugaron sucio y te deje sola.**

—**Pero…Aun así después de todo estamos juntos, eso es lo que realmente importa el presente ya el pasado está escrito y vivir el presente para tener un mejor futuro**—Soltó una risita—**Soné un poco como Silver.**

—**Tienes razón, por eso hay que disfrutar este momento de Paz no sabemos cuando tengamos otro tan maravilloso como este.**

Ella se recostó justo a su lado y él la abrazo ambas miradas se encontraban fijas —**Después del crepúsculo esta el Amanecer, es decir no importa lo malo que este la situación siempre habrá una parte buena.**

—**Lo bueno de todo esto es que estas a mi lado Ames…**

Se quedaron recostados compartiendo su espacio personal el atardecer llegó a su final dejando en su lugar una fría noche no tan fría porque el calor del uno al otro era suficiente, tuvieron momentos que la verdad no querían recordar muchas culpas albergaban por dentro pero en este momento nada importaba todo quedó en el pasado, mientras tuvieran vidas todavía quedaba esperanzas para detener los planes de el ser supremo de las tinieblas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un pequeño silbido sombrío resonó a lo lejos siendo cubierto por un extraño humo morado sobresaliente de la tierra ,la noche intensa y tétrica daba lugar a esa entrada viendo sus enemigos disfrutando esa paz que tal vez sería la última de sus vidas mortales._

_**"Hahahahahahaha " **esa risa llena de odio y maldad pura resonando como un eco mientras se alejaba lentamente fue lo último audible._

* * *

**¿Creyeron que seria el final? Pues nop todavia quedan algunas cosas mas otros personajes por aparecer OwO, les pido perdon porque no queria trolearlos pero argg no pude evitarlo :3 la tentacion me domina XD! Bueno aunque si les dire algo este en verdad iba a ser el final pero las ideas hacen de la suyas y pos tendran otro capitulo eso sip hasta aqui el romance :'D ya el otro es pura accion con un equipo que la verdad saben cual es ewe ,Jejeje En fin lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el final de esta historia ;n;**

**SAYONARA :D**


	16. Capítulo 16: Una última misión

**Sonic y sus amigos pertencen a la compañia ©SEGA**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Una última misión**

El brillante sol matinal inundó la agencia de detectives Chaotix, un nuevo día recién comenzaba. Los detectives apenas pudieron dormir la noche entera pensando en toda esa amarga experiencia que habían vivido tan solo un par de horas atrás. Tenían miedo además de confusiones, que la verdad no tenían idea como fue que fueron involucrados en todo ese asunto de Mephiles. Ellos no tuvieron esa horrible experiencia en Soleanna ni mucho menos con ese Ser de oscuridad y tinieblas. El simple hecho de ser amigos del Team Sonic los ponía al tanto de la situación. La verdad no les importaba mucho estar involucrados, después de todo son amigos, esos amigos con los cuales vivieron aventuras y experiencias irreemplazables en sus memorias.

El líder del equipo, estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando que sus demás compañeros vinieran a su oficina. Vector nunca creyó en su vida levantarse a las 6:00 de la mañana, pero al no poder dormir bien no le quedaba opción que despertar temprano. Su semblante estaba serio, casi podría decir que era Espio y no Vector el cual se encontraba ahí sentado. Además de eso, se encontraba realmente pensativo, con los ojos cerrados y gruñendo un poco. No se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo habían llegado, preguntándose con extrañeza ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su líder?

— **¿Vector? **—Llamó su nombre el ninja.

El nombrado abrió los ojos dando un suspiro—**Que bueno que están aquí chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles.**

—**O soy yo , o Vector se volvió hermano gemelo de Espio**—Rió la abeja imperativa sobrevolando alrededor de Vector , este solo le lanzó una mirada seria haciendo que la abeja dejara de molestar y se quedara quieto—**L-Lo siento viejo.**

—**Estas muy raro Vector**—Dijo el camaleón violeta de brazos cruzados, en una esquina.

—**No es eso Espio, sino que estoy inquieto con toda esta situación, y pensé mejor este asunto...** —Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie mirando fijamente a sus compañeros—**Creo que necesitaremos ayuda la próxima vez y es tiempo de buscar, a los dos viejos miembros del equipo.**

Charmy estaba confundido— **¿Miembros?**

—**Si miembros**—Contestó serio Espio descruzando sus brazos—**Veras Charmy, antes de conocerte, habían dos miembros pero ellos decidieron irse. Hace muchos años que no sabemos de su paradero.**

—**Como dijo Espio, ya es hora de encontrarlos, ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por eso que hoy mismo saldremos , entre más rápido lo encontremos mejor**—sentenció Vector con mirada firme.

— **¿Se puede saber de quienes hablamos? **—Cuestionó Charmy—**Porque no tengo idea de quienes hablan.**

—**Son Ray y Migthy, una ardilla amarilla voladora y un armadillo rojo con negro. La ultima foto que tenemos de ellos es cuando Vector y yo éramos más jóvenes**—le respondió Espio—**Sera difícil encontrarlos, no sabemos cuánto han cambiado junto al pasar de los años.**

—**Somos detectives, y además son nuestros amigos, con solo comparar rasgos que obviamente no cambian, podremos encontrarlos**—Comentó Vector seguro de sí mismo.

—**Vector, recuerda que antes eras más delgado**—Espio arqueó una ceja haciendo que Vector frunciera ligeramente el ceño—**Pues bien, no tenemos de otra.**

—**Llevemos nuestra antigua nave, y busquemos en el último lugar donde nos vimos tendré que hacer memoria**—Dijo vector nervioso con la mano en su cabeza.

Espio solo suspiró, luego de eso comenzó a caminar para salir de la oficina e ir al patio trasero, lo mismo hizo la abeja confundida por la actitud de su amigo. Vector al percatarse de la ausencia de sus compañeros, se molesto un poco y salió de su oficina. Ya en el patio trasero Espio entró a un cobertizo , que tenía una nave vieja la cual utilizaron en la lucha de los Metarex hace muchos años atrás, estaba algo polvorienta pero parecía que aun funcionaba. Abrió la compuerta entrando en la nave para comprobar los botones y el sistema y tal como había predicho todo funcionaba a la perfección. Charmy entró a la nave y tomó asiento trasero. Pocos minutos después Vector los había alcanzado aunque estaba molesto, decidió calmarse y dejar que Espio que al parecer recordaba la ubicación del último lugar donde los antiguos Chaotix fueron vistos por última vez. Este sin dudar ni replicar entró a la nave tomando asiento junto a la imperativa abeja que por primera vez estaba tranquila. Ya con todos los miembros en su posición, Espio encendió la nave abriendo el techo y saliendo del cobertizo en rumbo a su destino. Los Chaotix tenían bien claro completar esa misión, Vector no estaba muy convencido de involucrar a sus viejos amigos pero lamentablemente la situación lo ameritaba. Solo esperaban encontrarlos antes del siguiente paso del ser supremo de las tinieblas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Angel Island**

El guardián de la Master Emerald no había dormido muy bien, por el simple motivo de estar alerta por cualquier movimiento sospechoso, además de restaurar la energía de las 6 Chaos Emeralds restantes ya que una estaba en la posecion de Shadow. Tenía muy presente todos esos recuerdos perdidos, le molestaba de muchas maneras en no poder ayudar en la batalla de Shadow con su amigo oscuro en ese tiempo. Pero no podía comunicarse con la gran gema por haber una interferencia desconocida, aunque no tan desconocida ya que ese Ser era el que no dejaba su tan importante comunicación. Se podría decir que realmente tuvieron suerte, mucha pero mucha suerte de que Mephiles solo dio un simple aviso porque en ese estado en el cual todos se encontraban, estaban totalmente indefensitos y totalmente a su merced.

Soltó un fuerte gruñido de molestia, mientras con sus poderosos nudillos daba un fuerte golpe a una roca cerca del altar, destruyéndola en miles de pedazos. Solo quería despejar su mente y su gran frustración. En eso, una coqueta murciélago blanca aterrizaba en la isla sentándose cómodamente en la gran gema verdosa.

— **¿No sabía que las rocas liberaban tu frustración? **—inquirió Rouge coquetamente haciendo que el equidna rojo girara sobre sí mismo para buscar la dueña de esa voz sensual y coqueta. No tenia que adivinar pues para él era muy reconocible.

— **¿Rouge, que demonios quieres?** —Le preguntó de mala gana, delatando completamente su enfado.

La murciélago suspiró y se encogió de hombros—**Solo vine a visitarte Knucky, no tienes que hablarme así**—Ella se retiró de la gema y se sentó en las escaleras del altar.

—** ¡Que no me digas así! **—gritó exasperado sin pensarlo mucho, vio como Rouge simplemente suspiraba nuevamente mirándolo fijamente. Él se sintió un poco mal, tenía que reconocer que ella no tenía la culpa de su enojo, respiró profundamente sacando todo ese aire contenido para luego mirarla—**Lo siento**—Se disculpó casi en un murmuró mientras caminaba hacia ella sentándose justo al lado.

—**Se que sigues pensando en lo de ayer, pero poniéndote así no resolverás nada**—Dijo ella en voz baja poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

—**Tienes razón Rouge**—Musitó con una sonrisa torcida—**Solo que… me sentí un inútil por no poder ayudar a Shadow, sentí impotencia cuando ese sujeto apareció de la nada y… no se ¿Por qué ahora es que pasa todo esto? Eggman es un juego de niños comparado con Mephiles, el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre hace que tiemble de miedo como un cobarde, tengo miedo de perder lo que amo**—Sin su voluntad, una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, él iba a retirarla pero se percató de que Rouge lo había hecho.

—**Escucha Knuckles , a veces en la vida hay que saber sobrellevar las cosas, llegará el momento donde todos estemos en paz y felices ,pero ahora ,si queremos ver ese futuro, hay que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas**—Ella le sonrió dulcemente—**Aun no tengo todos mis recuerdos perdidos , y según lo que Silver nos ha contado y mostrado, su futuro una vez estuvo en ruinas porque en el presente dejamos que pasara** —suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos—**A lo que me refiero es ,tenemos una segunda oportunidad para evitar que ocurra , y no pienso permitir que todo lo que amo sea destruido.**

—**Gracias…**—Agradeció él con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, con tan solo esas palabras su ánimo había aumentado considerablemente. Extendió sus brazos e hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer con ella, darle un pequeño abrazo. Rouge se sorprendió bastante por esa acción del equidna pues solo sonrió correspondiendo ese abrazo que no parecía tener final. Se separaron poco a poco mirándose fijamente. Se perdían en sus miradas, y como si fuera un imán sus labios se atraían lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que simplemente sentían la respiración del otro rosando esos labios tan deseados.

Cuando estaban a punto de unirlos en tan esperado beso, el comunicador de muñeca de Rouge sonó fuertemente, rompiendo todo ambiente romántico que se había formado, separándose bruscamente muy sonrojados. Rouge tosió un poco recomponiéndose y contestó su comunicador—**Habla Rouge.**

—**_Rouge, habla Shadow ¿¡Dónde demonios estas!? ¡Recuerda que tenemos una misión importante! , Omega y yo te estamos esperando en G.U.N, ven de inmediato_**—avisó molesto Shadow del otro lado del comunicador.

—**Entendido Shadow, voy en camino**—Contestó ella, luego cerro la comunicación—**Bueno Knucky, tendremos que dejar la plática para otra ocasión** —Extendió su alas para elevarse en los aires—**Nos vemos después querido**—Eso ultimo guiñándole un ojo y perdiendo de su vista.

— **¡Que no me llames así!** —Gritó en vano pues ella ya se había ido por completo dejándolo solo en la isla flotante. Podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón, estaba nervioso pues el simple hecho de pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo sonrojaba fuertemente negando con la cabeza—**Tonta murciélago**—Dijo para sí mismo, mientras se recostaba en la escalera del altar con las manos situadas en su nuca, mirando fijamente el cielo azul pensando en todas las palabras dichas por Rouge. Él no permitirá que su presente sea arruinado por nadie incluyendo a ese Ser de oscuridad, primero moriría en permitirlo y , aunque no tuviera ni idea cual sea el siguiente paso del enemigo, estaría preparado para lo que sea.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rouge sobrevolaba por Mystic Ruins, eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la mañana, notó como varias manchas de colores reconstruían el lugar, usando un poco de lógica de seguro eran Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails y Big. Todos tratando de que ese lugar recupera su antiguo estado. Lástima, aunque ella no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, tenía muchas ganas de ayudarlos pues de alguna manera, no quería recordar las feroces batallas mucho menos ese encuentro perturbante. Descartó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza ya que tenía una misión importante con su equipo; miró el lugar por última vez y salió de este con rapidez hasta su nuevo rumbo.

Algunos minutos después, no más de media hora, llegó a la ciudad de Westopolis, ciudad que una vez estuvo invadida por los Black Arms. Ahora con el pasar de los años parecía que todo fue un simple recuerdo, nadie recordaba esos sucesos, Vivian sus vidas con normalidad humana. Ella aterrizó afuera del cuartal general de G.U.N siendo recibida de "buena manera" por parte de su fiel compañero de equipo.

—**Llegas tarde**—Dijo seriamente Shadow con mirada fría y brazos cruzados.

—**_"Que buen genio_**_"_ —Pensó divertida en sus adentros—**Pues bien Shadow, ya estoy aquí ¿Cuál es la misión importante?**

—**Ya te lo había dicho, no tengo tiempo para repetir las cosas Rouge, recuerda que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo**—respondió irritado Shadow pues desde que había regresado de su amarga experiencia , le había dicho con antelación la misión importante que él había preparado hace 2 días , cuando habló con el comandante.

—**Okey amigo, cuando estés listo vámonos**—Dijo sencillamente con la mano en su cintura.

Shadow frunció levemente el ceño, descruzo sus brazos para después sacar una Chaos Emerald roja de sus espaldas, se acercó más a sus compañeros levantando la Esmeralda hacia los cielos, y luego gritar un "Chaos Control" haciendo que brillara fuertemente, esparciendo ese brillo por todos ellos y desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Reaparecieron en una ciudad muy distinta y aparentemente nueva ante sus ojos, Shadow se tambaleó un poco por el uso tan exigente de energía que conlleva a ir de un continente a otro y mas sabiendo que su Esmeralda roja no tenía suficiente poder. Se recompuso tan rápidamente que ni siquiera sus compañeros notaron su repentino estado.

Rouge observó toda la ciudad, el diseño italiano en los edificios, todo rodeado de agua, con varios puentes y carteles sobre la joven soberana de esa noble ciudad con una peculiar población — **¡Ahh! Soleanna the City of Water**—Pronunció sin dejar de observar su alrededor—**Todo esto se siente como un Déjá vu.**

—**No somos turistas, vinimos para encontrar el Cetro de las tinieblas, según un vago recuerdo, es lo único que puede detener a Mephiles.**

—**Shadow, según mis recuerdos, en tu última batalla eso no funciono.**

_"Lo que funciona hace diez años no funciona en la actualidad"_

Esas irritantes palabras regresaron a su cabeza como un Flash, presenciando ese recuerdo con su batalla final .Shadow gruñó por lo bajo, se había olvidado totalmente de esa posibilidad, pero aun así tenía un plan el cual seguiría al pie de la letra—**Pero, si Mephiles desapareció sin pelear es porque todavía no ha recuperado todo su poder, podía fácilmente invocar muchos de sus clones, lanzarnos esferas oscuras de energía o simplemente mandarnos a otra época según mis recuerdos pero no lo hizo.**

—**Hmmm**—murmuró pensativa—**En eso tienes razón, pero ¿tú crees que ese cetro exista? Después de todo, nunca nada paso en realidad, por lo que el padre de la princesa nunca experimentó con la creación de Solaris.**

—**En algo te equivocas Rouge, el padre de la princesa si pudo hacer el experimento, pero fallando inmediatamente y dejándolo en el acto, cabe la probabilidad de que ese cetro este en algún lugar del viejo castillo de Soleanna en Kingdom Valley, pudo haber muchas paradojas temporales, pero ese sitio sigue siendo el mismo aunque la historia haya sido diferente**—Explicó seriamente Shadow.

—**Puede que tengas razón**—Dio un pequeño suspiro—**Además, ya que estamos aquí, no perdemos nada en intentarlo.**

—**OBEJITO CETRO DE LAS TINIEBLAS, UBICACIÓN, SOLEANNA FOREST/KINDOM VALLEY**—Avisó Omega con su típica voz de robot, mientras de sus ojos se encendían simultáneamente de un rojo intenso.

—**Parece que mi teoría estaba en lo cierto**—Dijo Shadow—**Pues es hora de irnos andando**—sentenció saliendo del lugar hasta la enorme puerta verde que conllevaba la ubicación de Omega. Ambos le siguieron el paso, después de todo ya habían estado en ese lugar una vez, no tenía que ser tan difícil encontrar ese lugar. También tenían la opción de un Chaos control para llegar más rápido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kingdom Valley **

El viejo castillo de Soleanna estaba todo deteriorado, fue abandonado muchos años atrás por tener un pequeño accidente donde se vio involucrado el Rey y varios cientificos, por suerte nadie resulto muerto solo con lesiones y varias quemaduras. El rey se había rendido por completo, ya no valía la pena poner en riesgo a tantas personas por sus deseos egoístas. Tenía a una pequeña hija que necesitaba todo su amor y cariño. Los años pasaron pero lastimosamente él murió de una enfermedad cuando su hija Elise había cumplido los 16 años de edad, esa muerte le dolió a todo su pueblo y más a su pobre hija. Un año después ella ya había subido al trono pero como princesa hasta poder contraer matrimonio con un príncipe y volverse reina. Ese año celebró el festival de su pueblo, dando ofrenda a su Dios Solaris. Por alguna extraña razón sintió un viento familiar, como si de alguna manera estuviera viviendo la misma situación dos veces, en pocas palabras un _Déjá vu._

En la actualidad, la princesa Elise estaba comprometida con un príncipe de Francia, eran muy buenos amigos lo quería mucho, inclusive se puede decir que lo amaba con profundidad igual él a ella. Ahora mismo salía del viejo castillo donde fue enterrado el cuerpo de su padre junto al de su madre. Oró por sus almas y descanso eterno, sobre todo les contó que su pequeña hija ya pronto se casaría. Notó un extraño resplandor proveniente del otro lado del castillo, se quedó totalmente envelesada pérdida en sus pensamientos.

—**Miss Elise ¿Se encuentra bien?** —Preguntó una de sus sirvientas personales con preocupación.

—**E-Estoy bien, no se preocupen—**Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa—**Ya es hora de irnos, tengo que ver a Francis, tiene que estar esperándome para la hora del Té.**

—**Como ordene su majestad**—la sirvienta hizo una pequeña. Luego la escoltó hacia un pequeño carruaje real.

Elise miraba hacia los lados aun pensando en ese extraño resplandor, pero después de todo de seguro era su imaginación. Su vida no podía ser más normal y feliz para ella. Gobernando su pequeño pueblo Soleanna y futura reina de este.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por la utilización del Chaos Control, el Team Dark apareció en el viejo castillo de Soleanna. Que la verdad no había cambiado nada ante los ojos de Rouge y Shadow .Podían sentir como ese recuerdo del primer encuentro de Mephiles venía a su cabeza como un flash.

_"¿Qué? es tu sombra"_

_"hahahahaha, Oh que irónico es el destino. ¡Nunca pensé que resucitaría a través de tu sombra! Te lo agradezco Shadow The hedgehog"_

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

_"Soy Mephiles. Mephiles The Dark… ¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Te estoy muy agradecido Shadow…. Oh Yes… Ahora me toca devolverte el favor ¡Con un billete de ida al vacio!"_

Ese recuerdo que si eran sinceros no querían recuperar, sin embargo por cosas del destino recuperaron volviendo a su vieja lucha. Vieron a lo lejos como la joven princesa se retiraba del castillo .Por lo menos no se encontrarían con ella para que no recordara ese horrible experiencia, se le notaba desde lejos que era muy feliz en su vida actual. Ya este asunto solo les recaía a ellos; Tan irónico que sonó todo eso, sabiendo que todo comenzó por la ambición de su anciano padre en ese entonces.

—**Andando**—comandó directo Shadow.

Rouge y Omega asintieron y comenzaron a caminar junto a él adentrándose más el viejo castillo con una cosa sola en mente encontrar el Cetro de las Tinieblas. Revisaron cada rincón del castillo, hasta se separaron para buscarlo, dijeron quien lo encontrara primero tendría que avisar a los demás y retomar el primer punto de encuentro.

En su búsqueda Shadow había caído en Acuatic Base, situado justo debajo del castillo, todo eso le resultaba tan familiar, ya que él le había abierto los ojos a Silver contándole la verdad de Mephiles. Ahora entendía muy bien porque ese Ser le tenía tanto odio. Pues él lo había encerrado por 10 años en el cetro de las tinieblas. Todos esos viajes temporales influyeron de alguna manera en su destino, y ahora vuelve a pasar. Tal y como supuso antes, se notaba en los alrededores que hubo una explosión pero muy pequeña considerando la primera. Por lo que el Rey no continuó el experimento en pocas palabras ni Iblis ni Mephiles fueron creados, cambiando todo el presente y el futuro proveniente de Silver al que están familiarizados. Con todo esto al tanto no permitiría que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya.

Buscando minuciosamente el laboratorio, lo vio situado a lo lejos en un cristal todo lleno de polvo y telarañas por doquier. Shadow se acercó más y con su puño le propinó un fuerte golpe rompiendo el cristal en miles de pedazos, luego tomó en su mano el tan esperado cetro de las tinieblas. No estaba seguro si funcionaria por 3ra vez, posiblemente los de G.U.N lo analizaran y de alguna manera lo potenciaran, podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aprisionar a Mephiles de una vez por todas. Claro, en caso de no poder destruirlo con sus propias manos. Con la utilización de su comunicador de muñecas, avisó a sus compañeros de equipo para reunirse en su punto de encuentro y con un Chaos Control, se teletransporto al viejo castillo de Soleanna. Esperando a Rouge y Omega dando por terminada esta última misión.

Pocos minutos después sus compañeros de equipo habían llegado junto a él, Rouge miró incrédula el Cetro de las tinieblas, recordó que por esa cosa tuvo su primera misión en G.U.N con Shadow posteriormente Omega. Por esa cosa tuvieron muchos problemas siendo el origen de la liberación de Mephiles que hace 10 años fue aprisionado por Shadow sin él en ese tiempo estar enterado. — **¡Vaya! Tuviste razón Shadow y dime ¿Qué harás ahora?**

—**Lo dejare en G.U.N para que lo analicen, después veremos que pasara después con el siguiente movimiento de Mephiles**—Respondió Shadow—**Ya no estaremos tan indefensos esta vez.**

—**No es mala idea**—Sonrió Rouge.

Omega se limito a analizarlo por su cuenta, pero en su base de datos nada le concordaba. Shadow con la utilización de un Chaos Control el Team Dark despareció de Kingdom Valley y de Soleanna para tal vez jamás regresar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Reaparecieron en Westopolis, afuera del cuartel general de G.U.N, Shadow volvió a sentirse mareado pero se recompuso inmediatamente. No entendía porque sus Chaos Control le afectaban últimamente, posiblemente la falta de energía por quitarse sus Rings Inhibidores en la pelea con Dark Sonic y sobre todo, que su esmeralda no había recuperado todo su poder. Entraron al cuartel y comenzaron a caminar en el hasta llegar al laboratorio principal. Él entregó el cetro al científico encargado, le explicó con mucho cuidado lo que tenía que hacer con él. Luego salieron del laboratorio para después despedirse de Omega quien se quedaba en un salón especial.

Rouge y Shadow salieron del cuartel de G.U.N, tomando caminos distintos, pues Rouge vivía en Station Square y Shadow en esta ciudad pero muy lejos del cuartel. Tan solo minutos a su velocidad llegó a su departamento entrando en este y cerrando la puerta con seguro, se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose sus guantes blancos y Air Shoes para luego entrarse a tomar una ducha. Ya terminada, salió de esta secándose con una toalla negra sus púas mojadas por último se recostó en su cama mirando el techo pensativo.

—**No te saldrás con la tuya Mephiles…**—Con ese último pensamiento cerró sus palpados para poder conciliar el sueño. Teniendo en claro que apenas era el comienzo y él estaría preparado para lo que sea.

_"Hahahahaha, ¿es lo que crees Shadow? "Como una sombra negra, desapareció con su típico silbido escalofriante sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia._

**FIN**

* * *

**Ñoooo ¿PORQUE LA TERMINE? no me odien ;n; , yo odio los finales tanto escribirlos como leerlos :'( pero ya era justo terminar esta historia , tipico para mi trolear hasta el final :3 .Lamento aruinar el momento Knucrouge :v pero era necesario LEL , aun falta un poco para que esos dos queden juntos ;) **

**Lo de los Chaotix , no lo tenia planeado pero se me ocurrio y lo puse :T Lo mismo con Elise , no me odien por eso ;n; , la hize menos odiable :v**

**Les agradesco rotundamente todos los que leyeron mi historia , tanto lectores fantasmas como los que se dignaron a dejarme un Review *-* , en serio ¡muchas gracias por todo!**

**Como perdi mis documentos , no pude aclarar un grave error de mi parte DX , pues donde Amy conocio a Sonic se llama Little Planet No Little big planet ._. , eso es un juego , parece que lo tenia muy presente en el momento de esribir ;n; **

**Me gustan estos finales donde dejan dudas al lector , para que se queden pensando , ¿y que paso despues? aveces soy tan cruel :3**

**En fin lectores , me dejan un ultimo Review *-* , y nos vemos en mis otras historias ;)**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
